Just Remy
by Cutemy
Summary: REVISED. Remy is a newsie from Brooklyn as it's entering a crisis and she's finding herself in the middle of it all. The last thing she expected was to find new friends and old flames.
1. The Dawn of Something Unwanted

**Hello again! I finished writing Just Remy last year but wanted to polish it a bit. If you read it before, you won't see too many changes but I think it's going to be a lot better. If you haven't read it before, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! I should be updating this frequently as well as the sequal which I'm working on now.**

**And let this be the disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own Newsies.**

**--**

Chapter 1: The Dawn of Something Unwanted

The early sun shined through the worn, wooden window of the Brooklyn lodging house as I tried to savor the last moments of sleep. It was 5 o'clock in the morning on a Monday and in only half an hour I would have to be at the distribution office picking up my papes for the day.

"Remy..."

I groaned as I felt a poke in my ribs from my 7 year old bunk mate, Clover.

"Remy, youse had bettah get up soon. Ya promised I could sell wit youse taday, 'membah?" Clover continued prodding.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I half-heartedly waved Clover away with my free hand while burying myself under the pillow. I wanted just a few more delightful seconds to myself before having to hit the streets.

Clover piped up in my ear, "You ain't up. Youse awake but you ain't out of yoah bed yet, silly." I groaned as I rolled out of bed and heard Clover giggle at my expense.

"Look, the dead can walk!" Dreads, another bunk mate, smirked and I glared in her general direction, too groggy to see clearly.

You could hear the boys across the hall yelling at each other as they got ready for the day. They weren't exactly morning people either but they showed it through outbursts where as I usually grumbled and groaned for the first hour. I stumbled into the small washroom that I shared with the other newsgirls where Ace was getting ready and humming one of Medda's tunes we had heard over a month ago. The song was definitely getting old. I tried waking myself up by throwing cold water on my face but this only caused me to loose my breath and get water all down the front of my shirt.

Great.

Ace stopped fixing her hair momentarily upon seeing this spectacle. She leaned against the sink with her arms crossed, giving me a thoughtful look.

"Ya know, you aren't a morning person." Ace pointed her hairbrush at me to make her point. "You should really go to bed earlier."

This time I sparred glaring as it would have taken too much effort. I had already glared once since waking up and I tried to limit myself to two a day so I choose to save the second one for a more important occation.

I made my way back into the bunk room and dug a clean shirt out of the bottom drawer of the dresser we all shared. I threw the wet one on the floor and grabbed some cloth to wrap around my chest. All the girls did this as it was easier, not to mention safer, to sell papes as a boy. Thought, as I got older, it became more futile and I more lazy. I grunted as I made sure the cloth was tight enough, not that there was much to hide, then put on my shirt and tucked it into my trousers. Just as I was putting on my shoes there was a pound on their door.

"Common goils! The presses are rollin' lets go!" Spot yelled through the door.

The other girls made their way quickly to the door and down the stairs with me slowly bringing up the rear. I grabbed my hat off the dresser on my way out the door and plopped it on my head not even bothering to tuck my hair under. Again, too much effort.

"Youse seem exceptionally cheery dis mornin." Spot smirked as we went out the front door and into the streets.

I rolled my eyes and irritably responded, "For the past 6 years I've been a newsie, have you ever known me to be a cherry person in the morning?"

Spot twisted his face in thought. "Come ta think of it, I ain't evah known youse ta be a cheery person."

"Why is it necessary to be cherry in the morning anyway? It's overrated and I plan to combat it with my melancholy state."

Spot put up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm jus makin an observation."

"Yeah well, you're the third person to make this 'observation' this morning. Tell me something I don't know."

Spot chuckled as we walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When we reached the distribution office we joined one of the small groups hanging outside the gates waiting for the bell to ring. Spot pulled out a cigarette and lit it as Flash, Spot's second in command, talked about a run in he had with the local gang leader, Jimmy, who was also once a Brooklyn newsie.

"...beforah I knew it da kid was t'roin punches right at my gut. And all o' his boys were just sittin der laughin." He smirked, "I made sure ta git da last laugh though." Flash mimicked his punching. "Jimmy nevah knew what hit him, da scab."

The boys laughed as the bell rang and the gates opened. I managed to stay awake as I waited in line for my papes and slowly made my way to the street where Spot was waiting for me.

"How bout sellin wit me, Bruin?" It was common for Spot to sell by himself but on occasion we would work together, mostly so he could rub in my face how much better at it he was than me. It certainly didn't sound appealing this morning.

I opened my mouth to respond with a comment about how that would be unfair in my condition, when Clover came running up and grabbed my arm. "I got my papes Remy! Ready ta go sell?" The girl bounced on her feet excitedly.

I motioned to Clover as an answer to Spot. He just smirked and ruffled Clover's hair. "You be sure ta have lots a' energy foah Remy heah. She needs someone ta wake her up and show her how it's done."

"Thanks." I gave him a glare as he tipped his hat and set off down the street, whistling to himself.

I turned to the smiling Clover and sighed, "Well kid, where do you want to sell today?"

The small red head screwed up her mouth in thought. "Hows 'bout we go ta da square?"

I nodded in agreement. My usual spot was on Layfayette, not far from there but the square was a good place to pick out women who were spending the day out of the house, showing off their new dress or hair style. They often wanted to buy a pape to feel important and often took pity on newsies saying how 'cute' they look. So we made our way, selling as we walked.

The morning went pretty fast considering how tired I was. I passively sold my papes, not really caring if I sold a single one. The headlines were good though, so I didn't have to put as much work in as 

usual. Plus, some old guy confusedly gave me a nickel instead of a penny, and while I would normally give it back, I felt I deserved a tip today and pocketed it.

Sure, call me a horrible person but I'm the one surviving on the streets every day.

My mood still hadn't improved when we reached Gideon's for lunch. Clover went off and sat with Ace while I made my way to a table in the back where Dreads, Flash, and Hawk were sitting. I plopped down in a chair and snagged a chip from Hawk's plate as they discussed Teddy Roosevelt. The waiter came over looking harassed but took my order of coleslaw and brought me a water. I didn't listen to the conversation but rather spun my water cup absentmindedly. A couple of minutes later the bell above the door rang signaling someone coming inside and Spot joined our table, smiling.

"Well, I got some good news." He reached forward and grabbed one of Hawks chips.

"What's wit everybody takin my chips?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and listened for Spot to continue. "Medda's lettin us throw a party at her place next weekend. Came by ta tell me herself."

Dreads smiled at Flash while Hawk groaned and I sighed.

"Now I'se gots ta find a date and none a me goils are free," Hawk complained. I gave him a look of disgust and threw Dread's crumpled napkin across the table at him.

"Only you. Do any of these girls know about each other?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Hawk smirked, "A' course not! Ise got Brittany in Queens, Tatyana on 6th st, Mary Beth on da south side...wait!" He hit the table in realization and pointed at Flash. "What's dat dames name dat we met at Wally's da odda night?"

Flash looked to the ceiling in thought. "I think it was Marissa, or maybe Molly."

Dreads furrowed her eyebrows at Flash. "What are you doin meetin goils at Wally's?"

"I think you're right wit Marissa. Dat sounds familiah," Hawk spoke to no one in particular.

Spot meanwhile looked over at me as I continued to play with my glass of water. "What's up wit youse taday?"

"Maybe I'll go by and ask Wally if he knew da goil. She'd go wit me," Hawk continued confidently.

I merely shrugged at Spot.

"I mean it Flash, what were ya doin?" Dreads glared at her boyfriend as he dug at his food.

"He wanted company so I went. What's da big deal? It ain't like I brought any of dem home," Flash responded, annoyed. Dreads crossed her arms preparing herself for an argument while Spot nudged me for a better response.

I took another bite of my coleslaw before answering, "I'm just tired is all."

Hawk looked back at Flash who was now fighting with Dreads, "Now dat I think bout it, I think she had a boy."

I noticed Spot smirk as he directed the conversation else where, "Think Skitts'll ask ya ta da party?"

At this, the table shut up and each looked from Spot to me. Caught completely off guard, I gave Spot a shocked look.

"Wh-what?!" Was all I managed to get out in response. As much as I endeavored to cover up the pink that was steadily growing in my face, I failed miserably.

Knowing he had hit a nerve, Spot continued, "Ya mean he hasn't asked ya ta be his goil yet?" He whistled. "Da boy bettah woik up da noive soon..."

Dreads' jaw dropped, "Remy! Wats dis bout youse an' Skitts? How come ya didn't tell me? I thought we was friends?! You holdin out on me?"

I punched Spot in the shoulder. "See what ya did?" He laughed as I turned to my friend. "I'm not holding out on you! We are friends Dreads. The reason why I didn't say anything is because there's nothing to say! Spot is under the sad impression that Skittery has a thing for me, which he doesn't."

I looked around the table to see four curious faces looking back. "Really guys, there's nothing going on between Skitts and I! We're just friends!"

I got a collection of 'Mmhmm's before I went back to my coleslaw, pushing it around my plate no longer hungry.

Spot smirked, "Well dat sure woke ya up."

I sent Clover with Ace so I could sell the afternoon edition by myself. I couldn't help but be in a worse mood after lunch. Sure, I didn't have a real reason for it, but it was just one of those days where you wake up deciding that its going to be a bad day and everything was going to go wrong. I even managed to glare at a few people that passed me, which was just turning away perfectly good costumers. I sighed in resignation, dumped my leftover papes in the nearest ally, and headed to the docks.

On the way back I couldn't help but think of what Spot had said. Why he had brought Skittery of all people up, was beyond me. We were good friends but that was all.

For the past two years I've been going to Manhattan to sell with Skittery every Tuesday. It had started when Spot and I were dating and Skitts became a newsie. His first day happened to be when we were there, so we sold together while Spot and Jack spoke business. At the time, neither of us knew many of the boys in Manhattan so we hit it off right away. We had been good friends since.

I will admit that Skittery is nice and funny and ok, even good looking, but I wasn't interested. He was like a brother to me.

I came to the conclusion that Spot was just trying to irk my already crummy mood. Typical. I spent the rest of the evening reading and avoiding Spot, but as much as I tried to forget what he said, I couldn't. Maybe going to Manhattan tomorrow was a bad idea.


	2. Whatever Happened to Sanity

Chapter 2: Whatever Happened to Sanity?

I woke up to the sound of Don, the lodging house owner and the biggest cheapskate around, pounding on our door. Often, he would be the one waking us up, pounding until one of us would open the door so he knew we were up. I grunted and threw my pillow at Dreads, who in turn got up to answer the door.

It was easier getting up this morning; in fact, I was the first one to the washroom. Today I was going to sell in Manhattan so the sooner I left, the sooner I could sell. And seeing as I did horribly yesterday, I really needed to get going.

"Well someone's in a betteh mood dis mornin," Dreads commented.

I spared her a small smile, "Yeah, I guess I just needed some sleep." I brushed out my hair as she leaned over my shoulder.

"Or is it cause youse going ta 'Hattan?"

I sent her a light elbow in the gut as a response. "If you are referring to Spot's little comment yesterday; I don't know what he was talking about. He was just bored so he decided to make me his target and push some buttons."

"And it worked too," She said, rubbing her stomach.

I sighed ending the conversation as I walked back to my bunk. I quickly dressed and made my way out the door ignoring Dreads the entire time.

"See you girls later," I said over my shoulder.

As I made my way down the stairs I was stopped by someone calling out my name.

"Hey, Remy," Zig called as he came out of the boys' room. He hopped down the steps to catch up with me. "Ya want some company? I'm headin dat direction."

I smiled, "Sure Zig, thanks." As we walked through the streets all the venders were making their way to their usual spots and store doors were opening. While I'm not a morning person, I do enjoy watching the city wake up. It's calming in a way.

"So what business do you have in 'Hattan?" I asked, making conversation. Zig is Spot's eyes and ears in other buroughs. In other words, a Brooklyn Bird with a capital 'B'. He got his name for his impeccable talent of zig-zagging through heavy crowds and the narrow streets of New York.

"Spot wants me ta talk ta Cowboy bout the invite list for da big party next week. Apparently, Devin and his boys are thinkin bout showin up and Spot don't want dat ta happin."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Devin was the leader of Harlem which is not getting along with Brooklyn at the moment. He's been antsy lately, so naturally he likes causing trouble with the stronger boroughs like the Bronx or Queens. There were a lot of newsies crossing over and selling in territories that weren't theirs, which meant they were stealing business. It isn't really a big deal in the grand sceme of things but as I said, Devin is bored and will turn even the smallest thing into a drawn out fight. Spot, of course, is too proud to shrug it off and instead fights back, encouraging him. If Harlem was going to show up for the party that meant trouble for everyone involved.

"How exactly does Spot plan on stoppin him from showing up? If Devin wants to come he's going to come whether Conlon gives him permission or not." I stated very matter-of-factly.

Zig smiled confidently, "Ah, you doubt our mighty leader."

Scoffing I answered, "You are the very reason why he's so damn cocky."

We reached the Brooklyn Bridge and started our long walk across it.

"I ain't da one dat dated the shmoozah," He pointed out.

Shocked, I looked at Zig tauntingly. "I think that is the first time I have ever heard you make a dig at Spot. I'm impressed."

He simply smiled as we continued. Considering Zig is usually wearing tight expressions and conversing in short comments, it was encouraging to see him so at ease. It meant life was good for Brooklyn.

"And in my defense," I added as an after thought to his remark, "Spot can be quite charming…when he wants to be."

Zig and I went our separate ways when we reached the center of Manhattan. Once I got to the distribution office I found that most of the boys had their papes and were off selling. I hopped up to the window and bought the last 40 papes from a harassed Weasel. As I went to the street I looked at the clock at the top of the World office.

"6 o'clock...where would he be?" I thought to myself.

"Look what we have here Morris, a helpless little newsie." Oscar and his brother moved to either side of me as I inwardly groaned. I just had to be the last newsie out of the gate this morning.

"The only thing I need help with Oscar, is getting rid of you two dim wits." I began to walk hoping to run into someone. I wasn't one to pick fights and even if I did; there was no way I could take on both of them. I knew the only way they would stop harassing me was if I caught up with one of the boys.

Oscar stood in front of me as I shouted a headline about some massacre in a bank that was really a dead rat found in a vault.

"I'll tell ya what you can do for us to leave." He stepped forward pointing to his lips. "Plant one right der doll and we'll let ya go."

His brother laughed as I looked at Oscar scowling. The temptation to plant a punch right on his jaw was too much, but I held back knowing better. I stepped around him and began to walk again searching the streets for a familiar face but having no luck.

I took a deep breath to remain calm and shouted another headline.

Just then, Morris grabbed my arm as Oscar stepped in front of me again.

"Just one kiss babe and you're free." He was standing unnaturally close to my face.

I held back the impulse to gag at the thought of switching saliva with the pig. "I think I'll pass thanks." I said cooly.

"You don't seem ta get it girl..." Oscar stopped as he was tapped on the shoulder. As he turned he received a punch square in the jaw. Skittery stood there with Jack and Zig right behind him. The blow nearly knocked him off his feet as he stood there slightly staggering.

"Didn't get enough dis mornin eh, Oscah?" Jack stood with his arms crossed.

Oscar glared and made a threatening step towards the boys but stopped. I pulled my arm out of Morris's grasp straightened my shirt and walked over to the boys. Oscar waved Morris along and the two of them went back into the distribution office.

Skittery turned to me, "You ok?"

I smiled at his concern and answered, "Yeah, thanks guys."

"Ah, no problem. We always like trowin a good punch in deir direction," Jack smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Specially when dey mess wit da prettiest newsie."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so full of it, Kelly. Besides, how would Race feel if he heard he wasn't the prettiest?"

Jack laughed and removed his arm to adjust his cowboy hat then gestured towards Zig. "Well we gotta discuss some business so we will see youse latah. Skittery you watch out for these goils now." With that Jack and Zig were gone.

I tilted my head confusedly at Jack's comment but then it registered that another girl was standing with us. Skittery put a hand on my shoulder and gestured to the tall, dark haired girl.

"Remy, dis is Ebony. She just joined us a couple a days ago."

I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake. I was surprised as she spit in her hand and accepted, sparing me a polite smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "You been a newsie before?"

Ebony shook her head. "I was in the orphanage on 45th Street."

I couldn't help but laugh. "A couple of days and already you know the ways of bein a newsie."

Then, I stopped laughing and the three of us stood there awkwardly. Skittery looked between the two of us before finally breaking the silence.

"Ebony has been sellin wit me. Learnin the ropes and all," He smiled at her.

I slugged him in the arm laughing, "Right, cause you're the best to learn from." I rolled my eyes and continued, "Well if the two of you are selling together I don't want to get in the way. I can go find Race or something..."

Skittery waved his hand at me, "Nah, we can all go. It's no big deal."

"Skitts, its hard enough with the two of us. I'll just catch up with you at lunch ok?" I said forcing a smile.

He shrugged, "Ok." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Thanks." He smiled at Ebony and lead her down the street.

I dropped my smile the minute they were out of sight, feeling sick to my stomach. Well, this is just great. What the hell was the point of me coming all the way from Brooklyn just to sell by myself? I took my hat off sighing and ran a hand through my hair. It looks like today was going to suck too.

"Heya, Remy." Race took a puff from his cigar as I walked up to him. "Hows Brooklyn?"

I gave Racetrack a small sigh as I sold a pape to an old couple. "Fine."

"Why ain't youse sellin wit Skitts?" Racetrack inquired.

"He was a little preoccupied with Ebony," was my bitter response.

"Ya mean dat dame wit da gorgeous brown eyes?" Racetrack looked out reminiscently as if picturing her in an old memory they shared.

I scrunched my face in disgust while he shouted out another headline.

"You like her?" I couldn't help but sound slightly repulsed. I sat down on the curb and watched him sell.

"You don't?"

"I just met the girl," I scoffed.

"So what don't cha like bout her?" Racetrack put down his newspapers and turned to face me.

I crossed my arms. "She just rubs me the wrong way is all."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You mean, she's the one sellin wit Skittery, not choo."

I glared standing up. "I mean, I'm the one that came all the way from Brooklyn to sell wit da boy and here he is sellin wit some goil who already spit shakes!" I threw up my hands. "I mean it took me at least a month ta do that."

He looked like he was doing his best not to laugh at me. "Let me get dis straight...you don't like dis goil cause she spit shakes? Dat's da most obsoid thing Ise evah hoid, Remy."

"So she can just come in heah and..." I stopped not really knowing where I was going with it.

"And what?" Race asked, his curiosity peaked.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, exasperated at myself and sat down again, covering my face with my hands. "What da hell am I doin Race?"

He answered without even turning around and returned to his selling. "Bitchin."

I cringed knowing he was right. I sat there for a minute or two just watching Racetrack sell when I realized what he must be thinking. "And I ain't jealous if that's what you're thinkin."

Racetrack chuckled and sold a pape to a passing woman. "Surah."

After throwing a pebble at Race for his remark, I noticed my rather large pile of newspapers sitting next to me on the curb. "Well, I certainly can't afford to do this all day." I then got up and walked over to a young couple and smiled. "Buy a pape?" I asked.

As they took a pape I heard Race holler from across the street, "Hey! Stop takin all my business!"

I smiled and slowly moved down the street selling my papes as I went.


	3. Coming To Terms

Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

Race had cheered me up considerably by the time we made it to Tibby's for lunch. He was in the middle of telling me about a time he stole a cigar off a 'top hat' as he called them, which is a term to describe rich men who turn their noses up at anyone below their social class. While newsies rarely resorted to pick-pocketing, these men were always at the top of the list.

"He was all hot an bothered callin da bulls. You shoulda seen his face turn red. He looked like a rotten tomato...smelled like one too." Race imitated the man walking with his hand in his coat pocket. The two of us laughed as we entered the restaurant and grabbed a seat next to Jack.

"Hey, Cowboy," I smiled at him while waving to the waiter.

Jack nodded in return, too busy with his lunch to answer.

"You and Zig have a good little talk?" I asked, looking at the menu that I actually had memorized.

Jack shrugged, "We'se dealin wit it. I don't see what da big deal is." He took another bite of his roast beef sandwich before continuing with his mouth full. "I mean so what if Harlem wants ta come. He causes trouble," He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, "we kick his ass out." He swallowed his mouthful, "It don't get much easiah den dat."

I gave Jack a small laugh. "Easy? Nothing is easy when it comes to Devin." I paused to order some fries and coleslaw from Tom. "But I will admit that Conlon is a little paranoid about it."

Jack just raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement before returning to his sandwich. I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my hand. Looking around the restaurant it seemed that we had beat most of the boys back from selling. I couldn't help but wonder where Skittery and Ebony were and what they could be doing. For a second I regretted not going with them. No, I had been thinking about that all day so it was definitely more than a second. After a brief discussion with Race, which involved him telling me how gorgeous she was again, I had decided to give Ebony a chance and try to be friendly. I was hoping to at least get the afternoon with Skittery before I had to head back home, but I was starting to wonder if that was going happen.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and in walked the very two people I had been thinking about. I smiled and prepared to make pleasant conversation with Ebony when they made their way to a different table across the restaurant. I couldn't believe it.

The look of shock must have shown on my face, for Race elbowed me in the side and said under his breath, "Ya know, for someone who's tryin ta be friendly…yoah sure doin a crummy job."

At his comment I immediately closed my mouth, which apparently had been hanging open. I gave him a rueful look but was thankful that he had stopped me from bringing Jack's attention to my annoyance.

"I'll be right back," I said. Against my better judgment, I made my way to their table, trying my best to smile. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation but I didn't care.

"So how was selling today?" I asked. They both looked up and Skittery smiled.

"It was ok. Da headlines weren't too bad. How 'bout youse?"

I shrugged in an attempt to seem aloof. "Surprisingly the same as always, dull and uneventful."

I intended to give a subtle hint as to how I felt about it, but Skittery didn't pick up on it.

"Too bad," Ebony chimed in. "Skittery and I had a fun time coming up with new ways to sell. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time!" She looked at Skitts and the two of them exchanged knowing smiles.

You have got to be kidding. She was certainly making this difficult for me.

I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Sounds truly delightful," I said a little too mockingly. Skittery looked up at me slightly confused, obviously realizing my sarcasm.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to lunch. Have a good afternoon!" I turned, but instead of going back to the table I shared with Racetrack and Jack, I made my way to the door. I couldn't take watching her giggle all through lunch. It was enough to make me nauseous.

Once outside the restaurant I paced back and forth in front of the door and began mumbling to myself. When I heard the bell ring, signaling someone come out of the restaurant I spun around expecting it to be Skittery but instead was met with a highly amused looking Spot.

"Whoa, Bruin, watch where ya aim dat glare a yours. Ya don't want people ta get da wrong idea."

The sight of Spot standing there scrutinizing me instead of Skittery was a let down, but I was slightly relieved at the same time. Who knows what I would have said if it was Skitts. Probably something I would regret.

"What are you doing here?" I asked somewhat exasperated. "I thought you sent Zig?"

Spot shrugged, "Somethin else came up dat I needed ta take care of."

He shoved his hands in his pockets as I stood staring into the window of the restaurant.

"Whats got you all worked up?" He asked with a slight raise in his eyebrows. He seemed a little too amused for my liking which meant he probably knew exactly what I was all 'worked up' about.

I glowered at the thought of Ebony sitting there giggling and batting her eyes. "Nothins wrong."

With disbelief written across his face he crossed his arms but didn't say anything.

I grunted and threw up my arms in annoyance. "I was jus bein friendly! Why da hell is everyone gettin on my case taday? I'm fine!" I began walking away backwards and turned around too fast, stubbing my toe on the curb. I grabbed my foot in pain, "Shit."

I glared at Spot who was chuckling. "Now I know sumthins up."

"Why, cause I injured myself?" I asked irritably sitting down to rub my aching toe.

"No," He joined me on ground, leaning back on his hands. "Cause youse talk in yoah accent when youse upset. Not ta mention youse cuss."

I looked down at my foot as I continued rubbing it, too stubborn to admit he was right.

Spot nudged me, "Pull yoahself tagetha Bruin. Youse given Brooklyn a bad name."

I nudged back, then sighed, "I'm just havin another crummy day."

"Does it got anythin ta do wit dat broad?"

"Ha," I scoffed. "Its got everything to do with her. I hate fake people."

My stomach grumbled loudly, forcing me to grab it to cover up the fact that I was hungry.

Spot smirked and stood up offering his hand, deciding to drop the subject. "Comon, lets go eat. I'm starvin."

Ignoring his hand, I shook my head. "There's no way I'm goin back in there."

"Suit yoahself. But I wouldn't let some skirt keep me from eatin my lunch."

I rolled my eyes but finally took his hand anyway and we made our way back into Tibby's.

When we sat down with Race and Jack, I happily ate my coleslaw. Yes, it is all I eat because it's cheap. I was shoveling the last bite into my mouth when Race spoke to me, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"So ya ready forah dis Saturday, Remy?" He was smugly smiling at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

The boys all exchanged looks while Spot rolled his eyes.

Cowboy spoke first, "Da fight Remy. Ya know, da girls thing."

I sat there for a moment mulling over the words then groaned as I came to a realization.

"I completely forgot. Has it really been a year already?" I couldn't believe my luck. The boys all nodded smiling.

About 6 years ago, some idiot came up with the ridiculous idea of having the top girl from each borough compete in a fight. The claim is that, supposedly, makes sure that the girls can handle living on the streets. Really, it's an excuse for the boys to watch the girls fight and bet on who they think will win. Ace refused to support it and Clover was too young to fight. So, knowing Spot would have a conniption if Brooklyn didn't compete, Dreads and I took turns fighting each year.

I cursed to myself as I realized what this meant. "Damn." Everyone at the table looked up at me. "It's my turn to fight for Brooklyn this year."

Racetrack laughed, "Good, you bring in a lot a' bets."

I glared as at him as he turned to ask Jack a question, "I take it Switch is fightin again dis yeah."

"A' course." Jack smirked, "It's in her blood."

"Damn right it is." Spot proudly stated.

"Yeah, the cocky ass blood of the Conlon family." I added.

"Ise hope ya ain't talkin 'bout me," someone spoke from behind the table.

Racetrack jumped in his seat at the sudden appearance of the voice but I looked up to the source smiling, "Of course I'm talkin bout you, ya dolt."

Switch glared mockingly at me as she pulled up a chair, sparing her brother a friendly tap on the head. Spot meanwhile, got up from the table. "I gotta go find Zig. Jacky, I'll talk ta ya morah on Saturday."

Jack nodded and Spot turned to me, who was swatting Switch away from my side of fries. "I'll see ya back in Brooklyn, Bruin. Ise got some business ta take care a foist."

I waved and finally gave in to Switch's pleading, handing over my basket to let her finish off the fries.

"Hey did you remember bout the fight on Saturday?" I asked hoping I wasn't the only one.

"A' course! I was wonderin when you was gonna...ya know...contact me bout it." She attempted to lower her voice without raising suspicion. "Youse hostin dis yeah membah?"

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Shoot." I closed my eyes in thought.

"Hostin what?" Jack looked at me curious.

"The girls always get together before to agree on who fights who. Make sure it's fair and all." I answered still trying to figure out what I was going to do about it.

"And we adjust da rules too." Switch took a bite of Spot's abandoned sandwich before continuing. "Last yeah we had ta out law da use a' nails."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

Switch continued with more food in her mouth. "Hell yeah! Its cause a' Vixen. Dat goils got some claws."

Racetrack laughed while Switch looked at him seriously. "Don't cha remembah how poor Bubbles toined out? It was ugly."

Everyone responded to the memory in disgust. I shuddered, picturing all the bloody marks on the girl's face and body. Bubbles couldn't sell for a week after that.

I turned to Switch, "Why don't we get the girls together tonight in Brooklyn. We'll have to spread the news right away."

Switch nodded. "Surah, we'll split it. Just let me eat somptin foist."

I was about to comment on the fact that she had already eaten the rest of everyone else's lunch when Skittery came over to our table.

"Hey, since we didn't get ta sell tagetha dis mornin ya wanna accompany me dis aftahnoon?" He asked holding out his arm for me.

"Sorry Skitts," I said regrettably. "I gotta go back early. How 'bout I come by again before Saturday so we can sell together."

He nodded before looking at Ebony. "Well I guess dis means we'se back ta bein partnahs."

Ebony smiled and the two of them made their way out the door.

"Dis just ain't your day." Race shook his head as he and Jack got up from the table, leaving me to watch Switch eat her ham sandwich, thinking about my unfortunate day which was quickly turning into an unfortunate week.


	4. Preparing to Fight

Chapter 4: Preparing to Fight

Switch and I split up the boroughs of New York and spent the rest of the day informing all the girls about the meeting in Brooklyn later that night. It was after 6 o'clock when I quickly made my way back to home. I forgot to send a message to Spot to let him know about the meeting and the last thing I wanted to do today was piss him off. I finally made it to the lodging house in time to run smack dab into another person leaving the building.

Ozzy, a slightly younger newsie, held out his hand to steady me. "Sorry, Remy."

I smiled, thankful that he had managed to keep me from falling flat on my face. "It's ok. Thanks." I continued on into the lodging house, not realizing that Ozzy had said something else to me. We rarely exchanged anything more than an occational greeting. Actually, that was the case with a lot of the other Brooklyn newsies.

The smile I was wearing upon first entering, however, was immediately wipped off my face as I looked up to find Spot at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed and a look of authority on his face.

"Ya got somthin ya wanna share wit me, Bruin?" Spot asked condescendingly.

I gave him an innocent, yet apologetic smile. "Uh...you mean the girls coming for a quick little gathering?"

He rolled his eyes as he made his way down the steps to join me in the entry way.

"Why do I find the words 'quick' and 'little' to be a bit of an understatement?" He was using his leader tone. The very one that he rarely used on me. When he did, it always worked. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other under his stare.

"Cause they probably are." I quietly responded but quickly continued as Spot opened his mouth to object. "But it's real important and I promise I'll make it as short as possible. We don't even really have to talk."

"Good, then youse don't gotta talk heah."

"Oh common, Conlon, don't make me beg." I gave him my best puppy face.

He waved his hand at me and continued on into the main room where most of the boys were at.

"Christ, Bruin, youse pathetic."

I followed him to a table where Hawk, Flash, and Deuce were setting up a game of poker, determined to get a yes out of him.

"I can't help if it works." I replied, shrugging.

Spot scoffed and sat down at the table. "Yoah puppy face works about as well as yoah so called pokah face."

He looked at me smugly as the boys all laughed.

I crossed my arms feeling slightly defiant. "Is that a challenge from the mighty King?"

Spot looked up at me from his chair in amusement. "Bruin, if youse think youse can beat me at a game a' pokah, I will gladly oblige." He smirked as he used his foot to push the chair out across the table so I could sit. It was my turn to role my eyes as I sat down and met his smirk with one of my own.

"Famous last words, Conlon."

He let out a laugh and began shuffling the deck of cards. "Tell ya what Remy. Ya beat me, den you and yoah goils can stay. But ya loose, and youse out." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit a match waiting for my response. I sat there contemplating the chances of me actually winning. They were slim to none.

"How about: I win and the girls come, and if I loose you get the pleasure of rubbing it in my face to all the girls that come." I smiled innocently as he blew smoke from his lips.

Spot stopped shuffling and looked up at me with a cynical expression. "Like I said--pathetic."

"Just deal."

---------------------------------------------

The poker game was brutal. At least for me it was. I was losing, of course, and Spot was happy to rub it in my face as previously arranged.

"Why doncha give up Bruin, I'm catchin all da cahds tanight."

I choose to ignore Spot's comment and focused on my hand. I hated table talk because I didn't understand it. What the hell did 'catching all the cards' mean anyway?

Quite a crowd had gathered around the table, and Switch, who had showed up early, was trying to give me tips as we played.

"Stop twirling yoah hair." She whispered in my ear. "It's a tell."

"What do you mean it's a tell?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled my hand down from my hair, "I mean, you twirl yoah hair when ya get a good hand. Stop it."

"Oh." Was all I said, not realizing what I had been doing.

Spot smirked from the other side of the table where he was leaning back in his chair. "Toldja."

I gave Spot a dirty look before laying down my four of a kind in 10's, Queen high. The boys all responded by nudging each other while Switch smiled. It was the best hand I'd had all night and gave me a good chance of at least winning the round. Spot pursed his lips and brought his chair down to all fours then looked me in the eyes.

"Ya like Broadway Bruin?" Spot asked and Switch groaned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked annoyed.

He smiled, "Everything."

I sat with my arms crossed but answered, "Sure, I guess but I've never seen it."

"Well, take a good look." Spot threw his cards down on the table. "Cause dat's what I got."

All the boys laughed and congratulated Spot as I leaned forward to look at his cards; a royal flush. I sighed and sat back in my chair sulking as everyone patted Spot on the back and gave him appreciative hoots.

He turned to me smirking, "Admit it, Bruin, ya suck at pokah. Now let's quit while ya still got some money foah tomarrah." Spot was leaning back in his chair looking rather superior.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. You're the master." I got up from my chair grudgingly and raised my chin, trying to hold some dignity, "I still have my pride."

Everyone laughed, even Spot, as I made my way up the stairs, followed by Switch, to get ready for the meeting. Ace was reading on her bed and looked up when I came into the room.

"You loose?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, but it was on purpose." Switch laughed at me as I started to move the bunks around to make it more accessible. "Will you help me move stuff for tonight?"

Ace nodded, closed her book, and the three of us worked together to move the bunks around. After we finished arranging the room, the first girls came into the room. Ace patted me on the back, "Try and get us somethin good this yeah."

She winked at me before waving to the other girls and leaving the room. It wasn't long before everyone was there, chatting and waiting for me to start everything. I mentally registered what girls were at the meeting and as was typical, noticed that only one girl from each borough was present. Most likely, they were the ones that had to fight.

Besides Switch and I, there was Bubbles from Midtown, Vodka from Battery, Jersey from Queens, Gin from Bronx, Pearl from East Side, and Sole from Harlem.

Bubbles was the quiet shy one of the group who only showed up because she was the only girl in Midtown who was older then 14. Basically, she was the first one out of the competition every year. She was sweet and I actually like her, though she usually sat down and read a book during the meetings.

Vodka and Gin are best friends and used to both be in Battery until Gin started dating the leader of Bronx. They are both generally nice girls, so I can usually make good conversation with them but wound'nt really consider them close friends.

Jersey and I are friends mostly because my cousin, Blue, is the leader of Queens. I make it a point to go and visit, but I don't really get along with many newsies over there. Jersey is usually the only person I can spend any time with when Blue isn't around.

Pearl is...well, she's bossy. It doesn't take long for her to get irritated and tell you you're wrong and she's right. The only reason why she fights every year is to impress her leader, Fox, whom she is dead set to get. Nothing seems to be working though and I do my best to make sure she doesn't forget it.

Sole was the one girl I didn't expect to see back this year. While she likes to fight, she hates doing it and considers it to be 'wussy.' Not to mention Harlem is definitely not a favorite among the other boroughs right now. Though, Spot and Devin probably just want to keep everything looking as normal as possible. Which wasn't exactly a bad sign.

"Alright girls, lets get started." I stood in front of all the bunks where the girls had sat themselves down. "Ok, so what do we do first?" I asked, never remembering how these meetings went.

Pearl rolled her eyes and got up from where she was sitting. "I don't get the point of changing the location of this stupid meeting if I end up leading it every yeah."

I merely shrugged and took a seat next to Switch.

Pearl continued, "Lets start off with the role call..." Everyone groaned.

"Can we just get ta da point already? I'se gots bettah things ta do den sit heah and chat," Sole said. "We'se all heah."

Pearl threw up her arms, "Fine. Someone flip da damn coin."

"Got it." Vodka held up a penny. "What we flippin foah again?"

"A sweep or a hook." I answered.

"What does that mean?" All the girls looked over to the doorway wondering who had spoken. I felt Switch tense next to me at the sight of Ebony.

"Whoah you?" Pearl asked crossing her arms.

Ebony opened her mouth to respond but Switch spoke for her.

"She's Hattan wit me. She's new." Switch almost scowled at Ebony as she moved to sit down on the other side of me.

"My name's Ebony." She smiled expectantly at all the girls who only returned blank expressions.

"Anyway...Vod..." Pearl gestured for the girl to toss.

Ebony leaned in towards me and lowered her voice to ask, "What are we flipping for?"

"If its heads, it's a sweep which is when the larger boroughs win the top three spots. Tails is a hook which means a smaller borough wins first. It's almost like an upset. The boys eat it up." I watched as it landed on heads and groaned. That meant I had to fight more this year.

"You mean it's all fixed?" Ebony looked absolutely shocked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." I spoke up so the rest of the girls could hear me, completely ignoring Ebony's horrified gasp. "Hey, Brooklyn won the last sweep so I think it's Queens this time." I looked over to Jersey who was scowling too. She put up her hands in defense.

"Hey, don look at me, honey." She pointed to Gin sitting across from her. "Gin here hasn't won in a long time." Gin didn't look happy at the outcome of the flip either and began arguing with Jersey while Switch complained about not getting to fight enough.

Ebony however spoke up above the clatter, "Wait!" Everyone stopped arguing to look at the new girl. "This isn't fair at all to the boys. I mean don't they bet on who wins?"

Sole snorted while Switch scoffed. I however was the one to respond, slightly irritated.

"What do you expect us to do? Beat each other to a pulp just so the boys can get a buck?"

"Well..." Ebony started.

"Look, doll," Sole interrupted. "We've been doin dis for 5 years and none a da boys have been da wisah. And frankly, I couldn't give a damn as to whethah they make money or not. As long as I get my share, I'm happy." I could tell she was getting irritated by Ebony and frankly, I didn't blame her. The rest of the girls nodded.

"You mean you get paid?" Ebony asked.

"Racetrack always gives da winnah a share of da winnings and we all split it." Vodka answered and shrugged. "Seems fair ta us."

Ebony sat there for a minute before arguing again. "But the boys..."

"Will ya get ovah da boys! If ya got a problem youse can leave! Shit, we gonna be hereah all night!" Sole gestured towards Pearl. "Can we get a move on it?"

Picking up on the tense atmosphere I reached under Dreads pillow and walked over to Sole. I offered her a cigarette which she gladly accepted, then turned to address the rest of the group.

"I say we do a draw. Everyone agree to that?" I asked the girls.

Ebony was silent while everyone nodded. I took a deep breath and grabbed a pencil and pad of paper off the dresser and began writing the names down.

"We have to have Queens, Bronx..."

"And Brooklyn." Jersey supplied. I rolled my eyes.

"And Brooklyn, in the final three. So we'll start with who gets first, second, and third." I put the pieces of paper in a jar and held it out for Pearl to pick.

Ebony, not wanting to cause more commotion gave Vodka a questioning look. "Why do the larger boroughs have to be on top?"

Vodka answered without looking away from Pearl who was picking for third. "They bring in more bets."

Pearl reached in her hand and the girls went silent waiting for the results.

"Ok...looks like third goes ta Bronx."

Gin clapped her hands, "Yes!" I rolled my eyes as Pearl put her hand back in the jar.

"And second is..." She opened the small paper for what seemed to be a decade. "Brooklyn."

After coming to the conclusion that she would have to 'win', Jersey groaned. "Figuahs..."

I ran a hand through my hair sighing. "Alright girls lets keep it simple this year. Let's have Bubbles out early with Pearl?" I looked over at the red head to see how she felt.

"And why can't I compete more?"

"Fox doesn't give a damn if you win or loose, hon. And frankly, neither does anyone else on East Side. They're just there to make money like all the others." I continued, "Then we'll have Sole and Gin with me and Switch, Jersey, and Vod on the other."

"Ah Remy won't cha fight me dis yeah? It's been ages." Switch pouted at me causing me to smile. Switch was one of the few girls who actually wanted to fight in the competition and found it entertaining putting on a show; especially when she won.

I smiled, "Fine, Switch. You, me, Bubbles, and Gin will be together. Everyone got it?" I searched the girls for any distaste only to receive a round of shrugs and decided they probably didn't care.

"Great. Then we'll see everyone Saturday. And lets keep it clean this time. I don't want what happened last year to happen this year, and I know you all know what I'm talking about." I made a point to look at every girl before opening the door to the hallway. I could hear the boys laughter floating up the stairs and gave a slight sigh of relief. This meant it wasn't too late.

"Thank Gawd. Took long enough." Sole was the first one out the door with Pearl right behind her.

Jersey turned to me smiling. "Next time I suggest we meet in Harlem so we don't have ta put up wit her bitchin." I laughed and patted her on the back.

"See ya in a couple of days Vod. Have a good night." She winked at me before heading out the door. Gin and Vodka gave a small wave and left too.

Bubbles was about to walk out when I grabbed her arm. "Hey, you want me to work with you on some defensive moves? It might make our fight more believable." Bubbles gave me a small smile but shook her head.

"I'll be ok. Thanks Remy." I nodded and said goodnight.

I turned to the remaining two newsies and sighed. "Glad that's over." Switch nodded crossing her arms and helped me to move all the bunks back to their original positions.

"You sticking around for a while?" I asked as I grabbed a book off one of the night stands and made my way down the stairs to join all the boys.

"No," She nodded towards Ebony. "Gotta take the little chicklet home."

Ebony glowered but I laughed as we reached the hallway, as it was true.

"Well I'll see ya in a couple of days anyway. Tell Skitts I'll come Thursday to sell." I then turned to Ebony and attempted to be friendly, "I'm glad you could come Ebony."

Ebony nodded in response still holding her scowl.

I turned to Switch and whispered in her ear as Ebony walked out the door, "Have a good walk home." I had no doubt that Switch would be getting an ear full on the lack of ethics the evening held but I was also sure that Ebony would be receiving a few hefty threats in return.

I smiled to myself watching Switch pout and went to join the others, glad that I wasn't walking to Manhattan that night.


	5. Moonlighting

Chapter 5: Moonlighting

The next morning I was shaken awake by what seemed to be an irritable Spot.

"Bruin, wake up." I didn't budge.

He shook more fiercely and I groaned.

"Bruin, youse up foah moonlightin dis mornin. Get up." Spot was doing his best to keep his voice down so he didn't wake the other girls.

I sat up slowly, "What?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I said, youse up foah..."

"I heard what you said." Spot crossed his arms as I quietly argued, "It's not my turn, I went last...month." I slowly finished then hit myself in the forehead. It was my turn.

"Youse gotta be kiddin," Spot shook his head. "Youse gots da woist memory 'a anyone I know." He patted my leg before getting up and making his way across the room. "Now get goin. Wally don't like it when we'se late."

I laughed at the irony of him saying 'we' but pushed myself over the edge anyway and sat with my hands rubbing my temple. I dragged my feet to the door not even bothering to wash my face. If I was quick enough, I could come back and sleep for another 30 minutes before I'd have to head to the distribution center. I finally reached the streets only to see that the sun wasn't even on the horizon yet. I groaned and made my way towards Wally's.

Moonlighting.

The term was used to explain an alcohol run that Brooklyn did while the moon was still out. Spot made an agreement with the owner of a local pub called Wally's, that if we deliver a newspaper to him twice a day free of charge, he'll give us some of his less popular beer once a week. The only thing was that we had to come early in the morning so as not to get him in trouble with the police. If we are ever caught, we'd have to make sure he was left out of the equation. Well, we liked getting free alcohol so the deal seemed great to us. Spot only trusted a few of his newsies with this task, so four of us; Flash, Deuce, Zig, and I, took turns getting up at 3:30 am, two hours before normal, to meet Wally.

I trudged up to the back door and knocked; yawning in the process. There was no answer. I knocked again a little harder. Still, no answer. Finally, after what seemed like hours of knocking on the door a harassed man opened the door.

"What," Wally practically yelled but stopped on the account of seeing me. "Oh, it's you. Here a bit early dis week ain't cha?"

I followed him through the door to the back of the building and into a dusty storage closet. Wally was a loud and burly man. If I didn't know of his friendly demeanor and quick sense of humor, I probably would be terrified of him. I speculate that he was a newsy himself when he was a kid. There's no other way to explain his generousity and understanding of the need of alcohol.

"I decided ta be a bit gracious dis week." He lifted a blanket that was in the corner and revealed a pile of crates full of bear. I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled, "Ya think Spot'll like dis?"

Wally laughed as I eyed the heap nodding. He was giving us a great deal more then usual.

"Well you better get goin. I have a feelin ya won't be able ta do dis in one trip!" He patted me on the back and made his way to the front of the store, his slippers flopping as he went. "Oh, and here," He handed me a key on a shoelace string along with a few instructions for Spot. I nodded in understanding and put it around my neck for safety.

"Don't go too fast now. Dat's some good drink dere and ya don't wanna go sloshing it around Brooklyn." Wally winked before closing the door behind him, probably to finally go to sleep after a long night of bartending.

I grabbed a crate and made my way outside where a hitch was waiting. I shoved it towards the back and evaluated the space. He was wrong, I wouldn't even be able to make it in 2 trips!

I slowly loaded the beer and made my way back through Brooklyn. This was the worst part of Moonlighting besides having to wake up early. Trudging across Brooklyn with a load of heavy liqueur wasn't exactly how I liked spending my mornings. I wove my way through the back streets and around the unconscious drunks to the lodging house.

When I finally reached it, I was out of breath and sweating. Because of the weight of the beer I had to stop numerous times to take a break which had caused my trip to be twice as long. This was going to take all morning. I quickly grabbed a crate and stumbled into the lodging house to store it away.

"Geez, Bruin, most people wait till dinnah befoah dey start drinkin. Or at least sunrise."

I gave Spot the best glare a person can give while lifting 40 pounds of beer and tottered down the hallway to the kitchen. I backed through the door, cleared a spot on the counter, and slammed the crate down; all without any help from Spot. He stood there just scrutinizing me as I hunched over to catch my breath.

When I finally did I sent him another glare, "Ya know, the least you can do is help me, ya twit."

He stepped forward, slapped my hat down over my eyes, and gave me a crooked smile, "Yoah such a delight in da mornin Rem." Even though I was exhausted, I couldn't help but smile. It was a rarity for Spot to refer to me as anything other then my last name and I liked it.

We walked out and unloaded the rest of the crates together. At the sound of extra alcohol, Spot willingly went back to Wally's with me to pick up the rest. He seemed to be in a chipper mood after that.

The second trip was much faster then the first because Spot pulled the hitch majority of the way and really only let me take over when I complained about being useless.

"If I got up this early, I might as well do something."

The sun was beginning to peak its way over the horizon and I was starting to feel the effects of little sleep and fatigue. By the time we reached the lodging house the second time, I was beat. Spot told me I could go back to sleep but I knew I would never hear the end of it so I quietly followed; him whistling the whole way.

While back in the storage closet I remembered what Wally had given to me earlier that morning. "Oh," I reached into my shirt and pulled out the key. "Wally wanted me to give this to you." I handed the item over to Spot. "He said he's sick of us botherin him. And, he only trusts you with the key so if he finds anything out of order and traces it back to your boys, you're responsible." I grabbed another crate and went out the door as Spot put the key around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

"Good Ol' Wally." I heard Spot mutter.

As I slid the first crate into the hitch, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Expecting it to be Spot I said, "Hey lets put some 'a this aside for ourselves, huh?"

"I think dats a great idea." I froze at the sound of a cutting voice. "Though I don't know how Conlon would feel 'bout dat."

I spun around and came face to face with one of Brooklyn's biggest threats; Jimmy Bloss. "Whata ya doin here, Jimmy?"

There were two boys that accompanied him who stood at the end of the ally watching with smiles on their faces. Jimmy shook his head and clicked his tongue while he walked around me as if he was a hawk eyeing his prey. "Remsen, babe, it's illegal foah ya ta be hallin all dis liquah across Brooklyn. As a concoined citizen, I feel it's my duty ta confiscate it." He put a hand on the crate I had just brought out smiling.

"Bruin lets just leave da rest and..." Spot came out carrying another crate but abruptly stopped at seeing Jimmy standing next to me. Immediately, there was a change in Spot's stature. He set the crate down and stood up taller, prouder even. It was clear he had switched into leader mode and I knew I wasn't the only one to have noticed. I felt, more then saw, Jimmy tense up. Clearly he hadn't expected Spot to be here.

There was a moment of quiet anxiety as I watched Spot's eyes switch from Jimmy, to his two boys, to me, and then back to Jimmy. He squared his jaw before advancing slowly towards him. "It's funny Jimmy, I thought da last time we talked I made it cleah dat youse and yoah boys aren't ta cross Huntington Railroad."

Spot strategically placed himself between me and Jimmy so that I was obscured from his view. Jimmy lifted his chin trying to look confident and just as powerful.

"A couple 'a my boys saw dis one," He gestured to me over Spot's shoulder, "luggin 'round quite a load. "Thought I'd check in on it."

Spot put his left hand on the tip of his cane while the other rubbed his chin. "Ya see, my problem wit dat, Jimmy, is dat she ain't yoah's ta check on." He moved closer to Jimmy but stopped when he saw the other boys doing the same towards me. "Besides, whacha doin spyin in my territory?"

I did my best to remove myself from the situation and side step towards the building but it was difficult as the two boys were closing in on me. I knew Spot could handle the three; there was no doubt. But I also knew that if it came down to deciding whether I got out or he got hit; he'd take the hit.

"Dis ain't just yoah territory Conlon. My boys are all ovah dese streets and dere ain't nothin you or yoah liddle cronies can do about it." His confident tone caused me to raise my eyebrows. Jimmy never talked to Spot like that.

Spot however, didn't seem surprised by this at all which, in turn, surprised me. The two of them were staring coolly at each other. I felt like there was some secret that I wasn't let in on.

"Besides," Jimmy left Spot's eyes to meet mine. "I don't think ya want anythin ta happen ta Remsen here." He winked at me causing my blood to boil. In a split second Spot had him by the collar and threw him against the wall with his cane to Jimmy's neck. Just as quick, the two boys had pulled my arms behind my back and covered my mouth. No one moved for a moment except for me who was trying to loosen the rough grip they had on my arms.

"Remy, stop." Spot barked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Jimmy, and I immidiatly obayed. Spot lowered his voice to a dangerously low tone. "You wanna threatin me dat's fine, but you bring her inta dis and it's yoah death wish. Ya got dat?"

Another tense moment passed making me wish that I had taken Spot's offer to go back to sleep. Before Jimmy could say anything else we heard a new set of footprints come down the ally. I was unable to see who it was but I noticed that the grip on my arms loosened considerably. Spot didn't turn around either but slammed Jimmy against the wall again. "I said, ya got dat?" His voice raised a notch.

Jimmy vaguely nodded his head and Spot slowly lowered him to the ground but the boys kept their hold on me.

"We'se finished Jimmy. I toldja dat we ain't takin no deal and I don't like repeatin myself." Spot turned only slightly so we could hear him, "Flash, get Bruin outta heah."

That's when Flash chose to step in front of me and the boys. "You'll be letting her go now." He said and without hesitation, they did. Flash pulled me towards him and away from the others. "Common."

"But what about Spot?" I asked looking towards the boys who were now tensely arguing behind Wally's.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Let's go." He led the way out of the ally only sparing a couple glances behind us to make sure no one was following. Just a block away Zig was leaning against a shop window waiting for us. It became clear as to how Flash had known there was trouble and where to find us. He held out my arm for Zig to take but I wrenched it away.

"I'm not a child. I can walk myself thank you." My patience was gone from waking up early, being held against my will, and now being treated like a five year old.

Flash shrugged a shoulder, said thanks to Zig and turned back around to the ally.

Zig and I quetly walked back to the lodging house as the sun finally poked above the buildings. People were now bustling about the streets getting ready for a new day while I was ready for it to end. Something was going on with Jimmy and I was being purposefully kept in the dark about it.


	6. Serendipity

Chapter 6: Serendipity

I waited for Spot to return so I could get some explanations but he didn't. The fact that Zig immediately left after dropping me off gave me the feeling that Spot was going to be gone all day doing 'business'. Frustrated, I decided to go back to Manhattan and talk to Jack. If something was going on and Spot didn't want to tell me, Jack would be my next best shot at getting information. I think it was because he liked going against Spot's wishes as he was one of the few that could.

I took my time getting to Manhattan when I realized that there most likely weren't going to be any papes left to sell and that the Delaney brothers would probably be there to harass me. So I rerouted my destination to the lodging house.

When I entered the building I was greeted by the usual smiling Kloppman.

"All the boys are already gone, Remy." He said.

"That's ok. I'll wait." I slowly walked up the stairs, pushed open the door to the bunkroom, and smiled at the usual smell of must and shaving cream. It was still early enough so it wasn't stuffy in the room. I made my way to Skittery's bunk and crashed on his bed to wait since I wasn't up to walking around looking for anyone. Before I even hit the pillow I was out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of someone shuffling next to the bed woke me up. I looked over to see Skittery buttoning his shirt. It seemed like it had been hours that I had been asleep but I doubt it had been more then 45 minutes. Skittery looked up at my movement and smiled.

"Hey there sleepy head. Sorry I woke ya."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in an attempt to bring myself to full consciousness.

"S'ok. I needed to get up anyway." Yawning, I jumped down from the bunk but because I was so sleepy, I ended up losing my balance. Skittery reached out and steadied me with his hand.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me and asked, "Why are you so tired taday?"

He made sure I was standing solid on my own two feet before letting go. I planted my hat on my head before answering, "Moonlighting." I decided not to bring up what had happened with Spot and Jimmy since I didn't know much myself.

Skittery's face lit up in comprehension. "Ah." He then shook his head leading the way out of the bunkroom. "Youse Brooklyn Marries always need yoah booze."

I raised my eyebrows at his comment. "Did you just refer to Brooklyn as a bunch of Marries?" I laughed, "You would never have the guts to say that to any of their faces."

"I just said it ta you didn't I?" He gave me a roguish smile as we walked down the stairs. I smiled and felt my mood lift conserderably.

We reached the street which was full of people bustling about beginning their day.

"Why were you back at the lodging house anyway?" I asked. "It's a little early to be done."

"Oh," He scratched the back of his neck. "I had a little mishap dis mornin. No big deal but I got a bloody nose so I went back ta wash up and change my shoit."

"Mishap huh?" I smiled at his casual demeanor.

"Yeah," He answered but moved on excitedly. "Hey I didn't get any papes dis mornin so lets do somthin else."

I laughed at his childishness. "I would but I don't have enough money. The past couple days have been...interesting." That was all I could come up with to describe what I had been through. "Plus, I gotta talk ta Cowboy."

"Ah Cowboy'll be busy till tanight. Youse can talk ta him den. As foah money..." He stopped and brought his hand to his chin in thought for a moment. I wondered why he and Ebony weren't selling together this morning and if this 'mishap' had anything to do with why they weren't.

Skittery snapped his fingers bringing me back to earth. "I got it." He grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd.

"Wait, where are we going?" I laughed as we wove our way through top hats, venders, and well to do women holding their heads high.

"You'll see," was all he said.

It wasn't long before we finally reached the destination he had been planning and released my hand. He stood facing me with his arms out wide smiling. "Ta da!"

I looked up to see what was behind him only to find that we were at the tracks, a place we had been to many times before.

I simply stood there with my eyebrows raised. "The tracks?"

Skittery let his arms drop to his sides at my reaction, clearly disappointed. "Youse got no sense of adventure ya know dat?"

"Hey, you're the one that called me a Marry." I crossed my arms but couldn't help smiling. As I noticed he wasn't budging, I continued. "This is your solution to not having any money?" I asked walking towards him.

"What bettah way is dere ta makin quick cash?" He nodded towards the building.

"More like, what better way is there to quickly loose cash." I returned but he shrugged me off.

"Comon."

"I can't believe I'm doin this..." I mumbled to myself as I followed him inside.

We joined the chaos that echoed through the halls. Mostly it was men that were probably trying to gain money to drink and gamble or even some extra company that night. Skittery pulled on my arm. "There's anothah race startin in 7 minutes. There's still time ta place a bet."

"You want to gamble our money on some horse? You know nothing about horse racing!"

"We're not doin surgery here, just pickin a horse."

I rolled my eyes as we stepped up to the betting window.

The small man behind the window was wearing a visor and glasses and was stamping some paperwork. Without even look up, he stated what must have been his usual drawl. "What will we be doing for you today?"

"We want to place a bet on a horse in the next race." Skittery answered.

"And which one would you like to bet on." He continued to stare at his paperwork.

Skitts looked up at the schedule behind the bookie. "Uh..." He turned to me, "Whadda ya think?"

I looked up at the list too and read the number of names off in my head until one particular name stuck out from the rest.

"Serendipity." I said it quietly to myself, almost mesmerized.

"What?" Skittery asked.

Smiling, I looked up at Skittery, then the bookie. "Serendipity. We want to bet on Serendipity."

The man looked up giving us a questioning look. "I'm sorry?"

Skittery stepped forward, "Ya hoid da lady." He slammed some money on the counter. "We wanna put our money on Serendipity." I followed his suit and laid down the little amount I had left in my pocket. He raised his eyebrows at me while the bookie shuffled through his papers.

"I thought you were against throwin our money away."

I shrugged, "I changed my mind."

The bookie sighed and looked up at the schedule behind him while grumbling to himself. Something about not seeing any Serendipity in his papers. After sharing a word with another worker next to him he finally took our money.

"Ok, that's 1.50 on Serendipity." He handed over our ticket which we gladly took. "Good luck. She's a new one."

Skittery smiled at me as we made our way to the common seating down on the floor pushing through the crowd of men to get to the front.

"Hey watch it scrat!" One man yelled.

After sending the man a glare, Skittery guided me to the gate so we had a clear view of the race. We sat there in silence for a few minutes just taking in the excitement from the atmosphere and waiting for the race to start.

"I went to see Alice taday." Skittery said without taking his eyes off the track.

I snapped my attention back to him. Alice was his 11 year old sister. When Skittery was 5, his dad ran off with his mistress and his pregnant mother ran off after him. He lived with his grandmother until he was 10 years old when she died and choose the streets over an orphanage. His mother came back but Skittery never had the nerve or willingness to approach her. He simply stopped by Alice's school in the afternoon every once in a while to see his mom come pick her up. He refused to make any effort of getting to know his sister which was a sore subject with me because of my own relationship with my older brother. Skittery rarely brought her up which was why I was so surprised he chose to at that moment.

He continued, "Yeah, my ma came an picked her up as usual but dis time der was some guy wit her."

I choose not to say anything, mostly because I didn't know what to say. He looked at me, a muddled expression on his face.

"They looked happy...real happy."

I knew how he felt; abandoned and lost. "I'm so sorry Skitts."

He shook his head, "No, I'm glad their happy. Even if it's not with me. I mean, how would you feel if you saw Jonathan happy?"

I flinched at the sound of my brother's name. Jonathan was a spineless, selfish, liar who didn't give a damn about me and most likely never will. I had spent the past couple of years making sure he couldn't find me, even if he wanted to. He probably didn't even remember what I looked like, how old I was, or what he had done to make me so angry.

"He is the very person I will never let myself be Skitts. He's done nothing but brought pain and complication to my life. The last thing he deserves is to be happy, let alone me happy for him."

I looked away from Skittery to watch the horses line up for the race and to my surprise felt a catch in my throat. "Yet...he's really the only family I have. If he was happy, I mean truly happy..." I sighed and faced Skittery again, "I guess I'd feel the same way."

He smiled at me and placed his hand over mine. For a moment, we stood there content with each other's company; not paying attention to the yelling men around us.

From somewhere a bell rang and we were both brought out of the sudden bitter sweet moment.

The horses were off and we were immediately screaming at the top of our lungs cheering for our horse. The lap seemed to fly by as we were both caught up in the rush of the race. We knew we were losing but we didn't care because we were having the time of our lives. Suddenly, Serendipity broke from the group of horses and made her way towards the front. I was screaming myself hoarse as I jumped up and down next to Skittery who was waving his hat in the air like a maniac..

"Go, go, go..." It was over in an instant as Serendipity crossed the finish line and the bell rang to signify the end of the race. There was a lot of commotion but nothing came close to me as I jumped and screamed while Skittery just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Did we just win?" He asked.

I stopped jumping to answer, positively beaming. "Yes!"

It was as if the realization of winning had finally hit him as he whooped and hollered. He picked me up and spun me around causing both of us to laugh.

"We won!" We managed to irritate the people around us by carrying on with our celebrating for another 5 minutes until we decided we needed to continue on with Serendipity.

"Ok but we are only betting until we break even ok?" I pointed my finger at Skittery to make sure he knew I meant business as we stood with our ticket to the next race.

"Are you kidding? Us winning was...Serendipitous! We were meant to go all day!" I laughed and followed him back to the bookie.

------------------------------------------------

**Audience POV**

Racetrack was walking back to the lodging house puffing on a cigar after a long day of selling. He had agreed to sell with Ebony because Skittery hadn't shown up after his fist fight with the Delancy's. It turned out to be a very exhausting experience. Ebony was gorgeous true, but she asked a lot of questions that Racetrack found to be pointless and irrelevant. Plus, every time he tried to answer she would interrupt with various disapproving sounds as if she didn't like any of the answers she received. Especially when it came to the upcoming fight.

"Wait, you mean that one of the girls has to go down before the fight is over? Like unconscious?"

Race couldn't have been happier reaching the lodging house so he could get the broad off his hands. He had long abandoned his first opinion of her being sweet and instead believed her to be a bit of a tight ass and a drag; the very opposite of himself as far as he was concerned. When he opened the door he was greeted by a slew of newsboys lounging around the main room. Immediately he lost Ebony and made his way to a table where Mush, Jack, and Blink were sitting.

"Heya Race!" Blink called out when he saw his friend. "How was your day?"

The Italian boy took off his hat as he sat down and propped his feet on another chair.

"Well Blink, I've had a poifectly wonderful day," He took another puff from his cigar, "but dis wasn't it."

"You enjoyed sellin wit Ebony then?" Mush asked with a knowing smile.

Racetrack sat up in his chair and leaned forward for the boys to hear. "Da dame is a conversationalist, I'll give her dat. But she sure as hell ain't got nothin worth sayin."

The boys laughed but stopped abruptly as Ebony came trouncing up to the table.

"Hey Race can I ask ya somthin?" Ebony stood there with her arms crossed.

Racetrack groaned, "Look doll, you've delighted us long enough." He ignored her squawk of protest and waved her away from the table. "Go find Skitts and bore him wit yoah questions."

She put her hands on her hips and glared. "He's not here."

"Dat ain't my problem doll." And with that he turned his back to her and faced the boys to start a poker game.

Ebony stood there with her mouth open clearly offended but upon seeing that no one was responding she turned on her heel and marched away.

The next couple of hours were spent doing the usual activities. It wasn't until much later that Racetrack finally asked, "Skittery ain't back yet?" The three boys shrugged.

"He must..." Racetrack was unable to finish his sentence as he heard singing outside.

"...so I put on my best!"

"I put on my best!"

"And I stick out my chest!"

"I stick out my chest!"

A number of newsies made their way to the window to see Skittery coming towards the lodging house with Remy on his shoulders, both singing at the top of their lungs.

"And I'm off..."

"And I'm off!"

"And I'm off..."

"And I'm off!"

"And I'm off..."

"To the races agaaaaaiiiinnn!" They both joined together as Skittery put her back on the ground next to him. They laughed as they burst through the lodging house door, Remy holding a bottle of whiskey.

"What da hell happened ta you two?" Racetrack asked only to have to step away from the two waving his hand in front of his face. "Damn, youse could make a mule back away from a bail 'a oats wit dat breath!"

Remy beamed at him, "We won Race, oh I wish you coulda seen it. You of all people woulda loved ta have been dere." She stopped to hick up and giggled.

Skittery took over. "She was makin her way round, slowly easin up…every time. It was glorious." They both looked up in ah remembering the picture of Serendipity crossing the finish line in first place over and over again. "I don't think dat booky'll evah wanna see da two of us evah again."

The two of them laughed while Race frowned. "What do you mean you won? What are ya talking bout?" He asked.

"Serendipity, Race," Remy answered in euphoria, hiccups scattering her speech. "Seren-freakin-dipity."

The two newsies started singing again and dancing all around the main room. Racetrack stood there disbelieving.

"What dey talkin bout Race?" Jack asked slightly amused at the charade.

Racetrack sat down in his chair again muttering to himself. "Race?" Jack asked again.

Race looked up at his leader slowly as if trying to process the information himself.

"Dey won…" He inaudibly stated.

"Yeah I got dat." Jack pointed his finger over his shoulder at the two celebrating newsies who were currently attempting to get Mush to dance with them on a table.

"At da tracks, Cowboy. Dey bet on a horse an' won." Race grimly answered. He couldn't believe it. The one day he had not gone to Sheepshead...

Jack laughed and turned to the two shaking his head. He put a hand on Skittery's shoulder and asked, "How much ya get?"

Skittery screwed up his face trying to calculate then turned to Remy when he realized he didn't know. "Ey, Remy…how much we win?"

She stopped bouncing around and smiled, "Five dollahs! But den we went and got dinnah and den hit up some bahs ta celebrate…so now wese got…" she pulled out a handful of coins and started flipping them around in her palm. Skittery leaned over her shoulder as they both attempted to count but kept losing track. Finally Remy just shoved the money back in her pocket. "Ah, who cares, we won!"

The newsies around them laughed as the two started dancing again. Jack realized how dark it was and looked at his watch, curious as to how late it was. It was 10:30. Jack scratched the back of his head and turned to Remy again.

"Heya, Remy," She turned to face him, out of breath and beaming. "Uh…weren't youse supposed ta be back in Brooklyn houahs ago?"

The smile on her face immediately fell as she stood swaying a bit. Her head tilted to the side as if trying to remember something.

"Hey, Skits?" She turned to whack him in the chest. "Did I say anythin ta Brooklyn?"

Skittery rubbed his chest and answered, "No."

Remy stood there almost pouting as she remembered that she had come to Manhattan on a whim so Spot didn't know she was here. After a moment of contemplating what this meant she started giggling. She tried to cover it up by putting her hand to her mouth but failed miserably and the end result was her laughing harder.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and shook his head again. This meant she was his responsibility and Brooklyn was the last thing he needed to worry about.

Remy sobered up for a second, "Oh, Jack…he's gonna kill us." She started giggling again despite their situation.

Spot didn't pay attention to every newsie that came in and out of his lodging house but there were a few exceptions. The girls for example, had a strict curfew for safety reasons, and Remy was no exception.

Jack looked around at the few newsies that were still up. "Jake, do me a favah and run ta Brooklyn. Tell Spot we got Remy for da night."

Remy stepped up to Jack shaking her head. "No, Cowboy its ok. I'll go home now."

She made her way to the door only to be stopped by Jack. "You're not goin anywhere tanight." He nodded Jake towards the door. "You're staying right heah."

"Ya know..."she jabbed his chest with her finger. "I think dats a good idea."

And with that, she passed out.


	7. The Aftermath and It's Consequences

Chapter 7: The Aftermath and It's Consequences

"Will ya shuddup!"

"Why? Its her own problem."

"Do youse always gotta be a bitch?"

"Excuse me! I just don't think she should be able to sleep in while the rest of us can't."

I opened my eyes to the sound of Switch and Ebony arguing; Switch whispering to the best of her ability and Ebony talking almost louder then normal. I groaned at the piercing pain shooting through my head and sat up. _Good Lord. How much did I drink?_

Switch glared at Ebony before coming over and sitting on the bunk next to the one I was currently sleeping in. It took me a minute to remember what happened last night and that I wasn't in Brooklyn.

"Hey." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

"Hey..." I rubbed my temples in an attempt to bring temporary relief.

"Spot's here."

Squinting through one of my eyes, I looked at Switch; still unable to take in the light of the room.

"He mad?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well...let's just say dat he wasn't happy when he showed up last night ta see you passed out in Cowboys' arms."

I groaned and lay back down on the bed. She put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"But hey, if he sees ya like dis...he may feel dat's punishment enough."

"I highly doubt it." I grumbled.

Switch smirked and walked off to the door. "He wants ta see ya as soon as you'se up. He's at Tibby's."

I nodded but immediately regretted the action as it made my head pound. My stomach wasn't doing too well either. I slowly got ready and dragged myself through the loud streets dreading what was waiting for me at my destination. As I reached for the door to Tibby's, it opened unexpectedly fast and I ran straight into someone.

"Ow..." I grabbed my head as it was spinning painfully fast.

"You too huh?" Skittery stood across from me, grimacing.

I nodded only bringing more pain. _I've got to stop doing that._

"Ya goin in ta talk ta Spot?"

"Yeah..." I looked in the window frowning.

Skittery massaged his stomach, "Well, I suggest ya get coffee."

I gave him a weak smile thinking how unappetizing it sounded at the moment.

"Look I gotta go sell, but I guess I'll see ya Saturday?" He asked.

I snorted, "Wish me luck." He held the door open for me and I walked through.

"I'll put all my money on ya." He winked and then walked away leaving me staring after.

When Skittery was around the corner I sighed and searched the restaurant for Spot. I found him stationed at a table almost right in front with his back to me. Sitting down across from him, I put on my most apologetic face hoping I could soften the blow a bit. I realized however, he wasn't looking at me but at something, or someone else, across Tibby's. I followed his gaze to where it rested on a girl with chestnut hair sitting alone. She looked to be about our age and dressed like a factory worker. If it wasn't for the plain clothing she was wearing, I would say she was a pretty girl but being a street kid myself, who am I to judge? I looked back at Spot and saw a look I had seen all too many times. _Boys._ I rolled my eyes and reached over the table to flick his ear, something I often did to get his attention.

Spot snapped his eyes to me and held his ear in his hand. "Ow! What da hell was dat?!"

"Its not even 6 o'clock yet Conlon, keep it in your pants." I reached for his coffee and took a sip as he glared at me. "What?"

"What happened ta you last night?" His voice was calm but strained. It was a voice I did not hear frequently nor was I particularly fond of. It told me he was not in the mood for our usual banter so I tried my best to be straight forward and honest. Though I knew he knew what happened, the sooner I admitted I was wrong, the sooner we'd be done and I could go home.

"I was celebrating and drank too much." Spot sat there with his arms crossed clearly not satisfied with my answer. If looks could kill, well I probably would have been dead a long time ago but this one beat them all. I continued somewhat hesitantly, "and I kinda lost track of time...and…passed out."

Spot took in a slow breath letting the silence set in, causing me to squirm. I hated it when he did this. As a leader, Spot had quickly come to realize how much more powerful silence was then yelling. I finally spoke, unable to handle the piercing glare he was giving me.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Damn right youse are. Do you know what I was doin in Brooklyn da two houahs you didn't show up?"

I looked down at the table feeling a bit of shame. Spot didn't even bother waiting for an answer.

"Zig came back sayin he hadn't seen ya all day and neithah had anyone else. I had boys all ovah da place. I was startin ta think somethin happened to ya." Spot's voice seemed to soften a little at his last comment. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw that they weren't so much angry as concerned; a rarity in his case.

"And then I show up heah ta find ya passed out and Cowboy carryin ya up da stairs..."

I finally realized what had probably flashed through Spot's mind at that moment and felt a pang of guilt go through my gut. My eyes focused on my hands in my lap.

He continued, "I'm responsible foah ya Bruin. If somthin were ta happin to ya..." He leaned forward so he could look me in the eyes. "…well, I'd sleep bettah but sellin would be a bitch."

I gave him a small smile, relieved that he was back to his usual casual tone.

"Ya know, if you were a boy I'd a soaked ya by now." He didn't smirk but the humour was still there.

Smiling bigger, I did my best to keep off topic. "If I were a boy, I think we'd have bigger problems right now. Like what we had been doin those 2 weeks we was datin."

Spot gave a small smirk but looked out the window instead of at me.

"What were ya doin heah anyway?" he asked, now relaxed and taking a sip of his coffee. "I thought youse weren't commin till taday?"

Knowing he wouldn't be happy with my answer I made an attempt to come up with something else. "Um..." I racked my brain for anything I could use. If I didn't come up with something quick, he would know I was lying. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of looking up, which allowed him to read me loud and clear.

Spot, obviously putting events together, narrowed his eyes. I bit the side of my lip as he hit the table in frustration. "Damn it, Bruin. If I felt ya needed ta know what was goin on wit Jimmy I woulda toldja. It ain't nothin ya need ta worry bout so let it go." He said the last part slowly and clearly so I understood that he meant what was said and that I couldn't go around him this time. I completely ignored his tone however, and continued to demand for answers.

"You're not going to tell me anything?" I asked starting to get irritated myself.

"No." Spot downed the rest of his coffee, threw down some change and made for the door with me right behind him.

"I think that after this morning you owe me something!" He was walking quickly but I was able to catch up to make sure he heard me.

"Owe you!" Spot stopped so abruptly that I almost ran right into him. Anger flashed through his eyes as he continued, "I don't owe anyone anything; least of all you! I'm da leadah Bruin. I watch out foah my boys, dey always come befoah everythin else. Last night youse put me in a position where I had ta decide whethah or not ta put Brooklyn on da line. That's just what Jimmy…" He stopped and turned away for a moment to compose himself, then back at me to continue. "If I think dat no one needs ta know bout da business I got wit Jimmy, den no one needs ta know. I don't gotta explain myself ta you or anyone else." He said more calmly and began walking again leaving me standing there completely confused and slightly angry.

I took a deep breath before jogging up to him and thought of a different way to approach the situation because yelling obviously wasn't getting what I wanted.

"Wait, what does Jimmy have to do with my absence last night?"

Spot kept his eyes forward and his face hard but I could tell he was debating with himself on whether or not he should answer. I found it odd that he wouldn't tell me in the first place. Sure Spot didn't come to me for everything related to Brooklyn, that's what Flash was for, but he usually didn't mind talking about it if he was frustrated enough. And I had never seen Spot as stressed as he was now.

We reached the bridge before he decided to stop and face me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Look, I got everythin undah control Remy. Ya just can't know right now. Maybe latah on, but not now. I gotta straighten some stuff out foist ok?"

It was his sincerity that made me nod my head in agreement. What really got me was the fact that he had actually asked if he could wait to tell me; another thing completely uncharacteristic of Spot. As I followed him back to Brooklyn for what felt like the millionth time this week, I tried evaluating his words. The way he had ended the argument meant one of two things: he truly felt that he owed me an explanation and wanted to prolong me knowing, or he knew that I wouldn't shut up unless he stopped yelling too. Either way, I had to admit, he's good.

--

The atmosphere was tense when we finally reached Gideon's for lunch. I didn't exactly have enough money to eat (Skittery and I spent almost all of our winnings celebrating last night) but noting Spot's edgy mood I decided to go.

"Remy!" Clover ran up and gave me a hug around my waist. "Wheah were youse?"

"Hey, munchkin," I smiled down at her beaming face. "I was in Manhattan with Skitts."

"Oh." Clover twisted her mouth as if thinking, "Then why were wese lookin foah ya?"

There was a moment of silence as I shifted my weight slightly uncomfortable. No one was looking at me but I felt their curiosity peak as if expecting me to give some long awaited explanation.

"Well, because I didn't tell Spot or anyone else where I was and I should have." I noticed Spot glance at me as he sat down at the nearest table with Flash and Hawk but it was short and I didn't catch his expression.

"Is that why he was pacing in his room mumbling to himself all night?" She asked causing the tenseness to increase. I raised an eyebrow at Spot who mearly glared at Clover, but only slightly.

"Clovah, what were ya doin listinen at my door?"

The little girl blushed and looked down at her feet. "I thought that I could help find Remy so I came up ta get yoah permission and ended up standin outside yoah door a little longah den I needed ta."

This was most likely a lie as Clover was the last person to ask permission to do a little spying. She was always itching to stick her nose in something.

To everyone's surprise, after a moment of frowning, Spot's face broke into a smile. I would have thought him to be angry for her revealing something he had obviously wanted to keep quiet but he actually looked impressed. "Is dat so," he shook his head then looked up at me. "She takes aftah you ya know, yoah a bad influence on her."

"Me?!" I pointed to myself in disbelief. I didn't see how her sneaking around had anything to do with me. The newsies around the table all smiled and welcomed Spot's change in attitude allowing the tension to finally brake. His good humor had returned leaving me defenseless.

"Yeah you. Wheah else would she loin ta side step my authority and brown nose when caught."

My mouth dropped open but Spot smirked and looked back at Clover who was still shuffling her feet. "You shoulda been named somethin much more sneaky den Clovah."

Clover lifted her head to meet Spot's eyes as he continued, "Yoah a very cleavah goil. Ya keep dis up and I might use ya as one a me boids."

Clover's face lit up and asked, "Ya mean it?"

"Suah, we'll talk bout it." He winked at her then turned back to the table and picked up a menu. Clover jumped on her toes in excitement and clapped her hands together.

"Ya hear dat, Remy?" She looked back at me beaming. "Spot thinks Ise smaht enough ta be a Brooklyn boid!"

"Yeah," I raised my eyebrows in exasperation. "And I'm a suck up."

Giggling, Clover skipped off.

I sat down at the table and slouched in my seat. "Well, you certainly made her day."

Spot shrugged, "She made mine."

Like I said before, he's got a soft spot for the kid. Everyone sat quietly at the table until after the waiter came and took our lunch order.

"So…" Hawk spoke up first, "Ya been trainin foah Saturday, Remy?"

I was glad for the change in topic but wish it wasn't to the fight. Sighing, I answered, "Nah, I'm ready."

Flash looked up from his sandwich shocked. "Ya ain't doin nothin? Remy, I gots a pretty penny ridin on ya dis yeah. Brooklyn ain't won in three yeahs so we need dis one." He shoved his sandwich in my face to make a point. "Ya bettah be morah den ready, youse gotta kick some serious ass."

Scoffing, I smacked his sandwich out of my face. Serious was the last thing this stupid fight was. The waiter came and gave Spot his lunch and me a water.

"He's gotta point Bruin." Spot took a bite of his Corn Beef and Cabbage. "Youse should at least make an effort."

I sent a look to him that said, 'What the hell are you doing?' He knew the fights were fixed and it would be a waste of time training myself when we already knew the outcome.

Spot gave me a look of his own, "We'll staht tamarrah."

Seeing as I had already pushed enough of Spot's buttons for the day I decided to let it go. I guess it wouldn't hurt to work on my skills...

"Great. Can't wait." I said half heartedly.

"Heah," Spot slid the other half of his lunch in front of me. "Youse need all da help youse can get."

I gave Spot a small smile and gratefully took a bite.

"Yeah," Hawk nodded in agreement. "I hear Sole has been eatin nothin but eggs and milk for da past month."

Flash laughed, "Wheah da hell do youse hear dis shit?"

Hawk shrugged as the rest of us chuckled. "Everyone's sayin it. I'd watch out if I were you Remy."

Flash shook his head as Spot and I laughed, "Youse an idiot Hawk."


	8. Rolling With the Punches

Chapter 8: Rolling With the Punches

"Ouch!"

"Well, toughen up Bruin. Christ! Yoah like a rag doll!"

"If I had known you were going to actually hit me, I would have!"

"What did ya think I was gunna do? Tap ya?"

"It's bettah then hittin me full on like that!"

"It's da only way youse'll loin!"

"I already know how ta fight Spot! This is pointless!"

"It wouldn't hurt foah youse ta be more prepared! Now, hit me."

I sighed and did as I was told. Spot and I were practicing for tomorrows fight out in front of the docks and have been arguing for majority of the thirty minutes we've been out here. I originally thought he was just bluffing in front of the boys, but when he woke me up this morning, before the crack of dawn, staring intently down at me, I realized he wasn't.

Spot dropped his hands after my pitiful attempt to send a jab to his stomach and growled, "Dis is just a waste 'a our time if youse ain't even gonna try."

"If you insist on doing this, can we please just work on blocking? I got the rest down."

He shook his head, "Yoah fast enough ta dodge anything they'd throw at youse. Youse don't gottah woik on blockin."

"At all?" I stood there slightly taken back. I knew I was a fast runner but what did that have to do with fighting? Plus, I knew he wasn't just training me for the fight, he was training me for anything else I might run into; like Jimmy for instance. What if I couldn't run away?

"Bruin, youse one hell of a fast runnah, which means yoah swift and agile. If youse were ta apply dat to yoah fighten, ya might actually become one hell of a fightah too."

"Really?"

Spot rolled his eyes, "Really."

Noting the skepticism I still held, Spot sighed and stepped forward to demonstrate.

"Look, hit me as hard as ya can in da shouldah." He turned slightly so I could have a straight shot and added at my questioning look. "Just do it, Bruin."

I shrugged then balled my fists together to lay the hardest punch I could. There was nothing more pleasing to me then taking a free shot at the very person who had woken me up so early in the morning. I half expected him to block the punch but he took it, only barely grunting at impact. I shook my hand that was now throbbing from the force while Spot rolled his shoulders to loosen up.

"Not bad," He smirked.

"I told you I could fight."

"Yeah, yeah, now do it again."

Shaking my head I did the same thing but this time he dodged my fist and I was left trying to catch my balance while he came around, looping my arm behind my back, and took a light hold of my neck.

"See what I mean?"

I nodded slowly, slightly thrown by his move. He let me go and walked back around to face me. "It don't mattah what yoah opponant's got as long as yoah fastah den dem. Plus, it takes more energy ta hit and miss den ta hit and strike."

I rubbed my neck and grimaced. "So I need to speed up is what you're saying."

"What Ise saying, is dat youse already fast, ya just need ta apply it ta yoah fighten."

We spent the rest of the hour working on my speed. By the end I wasn't perfect but I had a better idea of how to get around an opponent and use their own weaknesses against them. Not bad for a sixty minute lesson.

Since we had a couple of minutes before we had to be at the distribution office, Spot and I sat stayed at the docks to relax before having to sell. It wasn't long however, before we heard footsteps pounding on the wooden planks toward us. We both stopped and looked up to see Zig standing there, waiting for permission from Spot to step forward.

"Whatcha got, Zig?" Spot asked.

"Ise got a note foah Remy."

"Oh." I got up from the edge where I was dangling my feet and took the note that he held out for me. "Thanks Zig."

He nodded and turned to Spot. "Do you need me ta do anythin tamarraw or can I just stick around?"

Spot shook his head. "Nah, youse can stay."

Zig smiled thankfully, then jogged up the dock while I opened the note I assumed he had brought from Manhattan. I was right.

"It's from your sister." I stated, seeing Spots curious look.

He rolled his eyes and waited as I read the note. I scanned the page reading Switch's quickly scrawled handwriting only stopping to reread one particular sentence on the page.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned and Spot looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"She's not fighting tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"Who's takin her place?"

Reading on I found the name of the person fighting for Manhattan etched in the note, as if it had taken a great deal of self control on Switch's part to not puncture the paper. "Ebony." I practically growled.

"Who?"

I finished the note that ended in Switch apologizing and stating a number of swears for good measure, then folded it and slipped it into my pocket.

"That new girl."

Spot looked to me for more details so I continued, "You know, the one with dark hair, always hangin with Skitts." Completely exasperated at his confusion, I finally stated, "The girl who pissed me off the other day."

Realization finally hit Spot's face, "Oh, _dat_ one."

There was some satisfaction that came with Spot not knowing who this girl was. He made sure to meet every girl who was worth knowing, so I liked the thought that he didn't find her worthy of his acquaintance, as ludicrous as it was.

Spot got up and offered his hand to me. I took it and we slowly made our way to the distribution center, talking of Ebony along the way.

Spot asked, "Why would she wanna fight anyhow? She don't seem like da type."

"Oh and I do?"

He shrugged, "Yoah Brooklyn ain't cha?"

Laughing, I went back to the subject of Ebony. "I think she just likes to cause trouble. Though, I can't understand why."

I know I had promised myself I would try to be nice to this girl, but she was making it rather difficult.

"Maybe she's just tryin ta fit in?"

I stopped walking and gave Spot an incredulous look. "Fit in? How will this help her to fit in?"

He shrugged again, "I donno. People do weird things if dey think it'll get dem approval from da people around dem."

"Since when did you become so knowledgeable in this area?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Don't youse remembah when youse foist became Brooklyn?" Spot started walking again, smirking. "A coiten sceene comes ta mind which involves you stealin a pricy numbah off some dames fingah…"

"Hey, I was only 10 years old, Conlon and I ended up giving that ring back!" I attempted to defend myself but knew I had only strengthened his argument.

"Yoah lucky youse so damn fast. Dat lady woulda caught ya if she wasn't so shocked by youse suddenly jumpin on her." Spot started to laugh as he recalled the memory. "I don't think I'se evah seen anyone do somethin so stupid as dat."

My mouth scrunched together as I tried to glare but failed as I started to laugh with him. It was hard not to when you heard him genuinely laugh. It was infectious and if the moment was right, it held a bit of mirth.

I had to agree with him that it was rather stupid of me but like Spot said, I felt I needed to prove something to the boys and hell if I didn't. Boxer, the then leader of Brooklyn, was so impressed with my escape that he immediately put me to work as one of his messengers. Of course, that didn't last long but that was different reasons.

"That was the same day Boxer first called me Rensen." I smiled, silently remembering Boxer. He was a good leader and I almost saw him as an older brother, seeing as he was better at it then my real one.

Spot sobered up at the mention of Boxer too. Much like me, Spot had idolized him and strived to be as good of a leader as he was. In my opinion, Spot is actually better, but of course he would never think that about himself.

"He was too impressed by those damn shoes..." Spot drifted off in thought, probably not really thinking of that particular day but his own memory. Still, I laughed at the thought of Boxer marveling over my shoes.

There was a common misconception about the formation of my name that I often encouraged because it held a bit of my past. Remsen St. was where I grew up with my family. It was first written on my shoes when I was a child by my father because I often wondered off and got lost. I never remembered the name of the street we lived on so he decided that by writing Remsen on my shoes, I would be able to find home. Boxer noticed this and decided that since I was such a fast runner, the shoes must have had something to do with it.

Consequently, Remsen became my nickname. I joked about them being my lucky shoes for months until I outgrew them and thus decided it was the name, not the shoe, that was lucky. Since then I had written Remsen on every pair, causing people, an exception of Spot and Dreads, to think that the name came first, when it really was the shoes.

"Bruin!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Spot yelling my name and realized a fast moving carriage was coming straight at me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back off the street. My heart was pounding a million beats per second as we both let out a breath of relief.

"Da next time youse wanna stroll down memory lane, make suah youse ain't actually strollin."

"Heh…" I let out a small, nervous laugh as Spot took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I sweah Bruin, one a dese days youse gonna kill me."


	9. Threats

Chapter 9: Threats

I spent the morning selling with Dreads so we could talk about the fight. She had a theory that Ebony was sent by Jimmy to destroy everything which made me laugh. Dreads always thought everyone had an agenda. I thought Ebony was a bit too…artless to conspire with a gang leader. After we grabbed a quick bite from one of the venders, I decided to take a nap before the fight. I had a feeling it was going to be a long and tedious day.

About forty minutes later, I had the pleasure of being woken up by a very excited Clover.

"Hey, Remy!" She shouted in my ear causing me to fly up and hit my head on the bunk above me.

Dreads laughed, "Jeeze Remy, ya bettah watch it. Yoah gonna have a bruise befoah da fight even starts!"

They all laughed and walked away while Ace sat down next to me.

"There's someone downstairs waiting to talk to you." She said knowingly.

I stopped rubbing my forehead and looked at her sideways. "Who?"

"Why don't you just go down and see for yourself." She winked at me then got up.

Her wink gave it away. Ever since Spot's stupid comment the other day, Ace is convinced I have the hots for Skittery, no matter how much I try to sway her. I'll be sure to thank Spot for that one later.

I threw back my hair and pulled on my shoes before slowly descending the steps while rubbing my still aching forehead again. I reached the bottom where I was greeted by my favorite person,

"Hey!" Skittery smiled.

…and my least favorite person,

"Hello, Remsen," Ebony stated tartly.

I flinched at the name. I hated it when people called me Remsen; I preferred Remy and everyone knew it. What did I do to suddenly earn her disfavor?

I ignored Ebony and smiled at Skittery. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We came to wish you luck." He gave me a sweet smile but Ebony merely sighed, clearly forced into coming. "And I thought you could help Ebony out since it's her foist time fighten and all."

I shrugged, "Sure."

Looking through the window, I could see that there was already a crowd forming as different newsies came from all the other boroughs. The boys had created a make shift of what a boxing ring would look like with stakes at each corner and string outlining the perimeter. Racetrack could already be found taking money and numbers from all the boys. The Italian was in his element.

"Look who finally decided ta grace us wit her presence." Spot came in the front door smirking.

I gave him a smirk of my own and jabbed him in the stomach when he came up next to me. "Hey, you want Brooklyn to win right?"

"Right." He rolled his eyes then nodded towards the other two newsies, "Skittery."

"Hey, Spot." Skittery returned his nod and smiled, but only slightly. There had always been a slight competition between Spot and Skittery which I never understood. They had more in common then they choose to realize but I gave up on making them friends long ago.

"Who's dis pretty face?" Spot put on a crooked smile for Ebony.

The look on her face was priceless; a mixture of embarrassment and shock. I watched as she took in his stature and held in a laugh, for it was clear that she liked what she saw. Too bad for her, I was one step ahead.

Skittery raised his jaw a bit but kept a calm, level voice. "Dis is Ebony."

"Ebony," Spot took her hand in his. I noticed a flash of amusement in his eyes that told me he remembered who she was. "Ise Spot Conlon, da leadah 'a Brooklyn." He bent over and brought her hand to his lips where he placed a small kiss. "It's a pleasah ta meet cha."

Ebony stood there flabbergasted, and in my opinion, gaping like an idiot. Seeing as my stomach couldn't handle too much more of Spot's charm and Ebony's giggles, I moved the conversation along.

"So you ready to fight Ebony? Looks like a lot 'a boys are here." I was only trying to intimidate her a little.

After a moment, she managed to pry her eyes away from Spot and shrugged, "I think so."

"Dats right. Yoah fighten foah da foist time taday huh?" Ebony turned back to Spot smiling, and nodded. "Well let me give ya some advice, keep yoah hands up ta block. I don't wanna see anythin happen ta dat gorgeous face a yoahs." He held up her hands to demonstrate, which caused Ebony to turn a deep shade of red.

I stuck out my tongue, utterly disgusted. I had seen him talk up a girl before, hell, I had been on the other end of it, but this was my limit. Skittery didn't seem too happy either but he managed to keep his emotions in check as the two of us stood there watching the display of flattery.

"Well, youse bettah get upstairs, both of ya." Spot looked back to me. "I bet Racetrack'll wanna talk ta ya ladies befoah we staht."

Spot gave Ebony another priceless smile before putting a hand on my arm and saying, "Good luck." Then, after giving me an encouraging wink, he walked off to join the rest of the newsies outside. I watched him leave, curious as to what he was playing at.

"Yeah, good luck." Skittery gave both of us a pat on the back and followed Spot out the door.

As I waved to Skittery, I only barely covered up the fact that I was disappointed our conversation was cut so short. Unfortunately, Ebony looked the same way but I couldn't decide if it was because of Skittery or Spot and frankly, I didn't want to know. Sighing, I lead Ebony up to the girls bunk room where we would hear Racetrack give his 'motivational' speech and where we'd remain during the fights.

I actually look forward to when Race gets on his soap box every year because he's always able to make some lame analogy that is supposed to encourage us. I don't know how he does it, but every year he seems to come up with something new and this year was no exception.

"Ladies, a good fight is like a cigar," Race smirked, impressed with his own ability. "Ya wanna drag it out as long as ya can, suck it foah all its worth, den stuff da lights outta it when yoah finished."

The girls exchanged glances, a few rolling their eyes while I laughed. It amazed me at how proud he was of himself for coming up with something so horribly irrelevant. After about 10 minutes of rambling, Racetrack finally finished his speech then gave us a simple good luck before leading Pearl and Sole out to the 'ring'.

All the girls gathered at the window to watch the fight and talk about what we were going to do in our own fights. While none of us really agreed with having to fight, when it came down to it, we had fun. Soon after, it was Gin's turn to fight Ebony.

I gave Gin a quick slap on the back, "Kick her ass, Gin."

Gin nodded and followed Racetrack outside.

The fight started out well at first, Gin was giving Ebony a good run for her money. It wasn't long however, before Ebony started to lay some tough punches on Gin. The girls inside looked at each other confused, me included.

"What da hell is she doin?" Sole asked with her face to the glass. Before any of us could respond with a guess, Gin was down for the count. My mouth dropped. It was one of the fastest fights I had seen and Gin wasn't a bad fighter either. The crowd roared as the door to the lodging house opened and Racetrack led in a beaming Ebony and a glowering Gin. Sole pounded her way towards Ebony.

"What da hell was dat?!" She shouted in her face. "We'se got it all set up but youse just have ta go and screw it all up!"

Gin also got up in Ebony's face, "I sweah ta Gawd..."

Racetrack quickly stepped between the girls and Ebony, putting up his hands. "Whoa ladies. Lets save it foah da ring."

Sole switched her glare from Ebony to Racetrack. "Oh like you care."

"Ok, ok," I ran in front of Sole and put my hands on her shoulder. "Race is right. Save it for later." She sent one last death glare at Ebony before ripping herself out of my grasp and going over to the couch.

"Who's next Race?" I asked after giving a sigh of relief.

"Vod an' Joisey."

The two girls got up and left with Racetrack while I sat down in front of Gin, who was still sending glares to Ebony, and began cleaning up her cuts and bruises.

"Dat goil'll be lucky ta make it outta dis buildin alive aftah dis is ovah." Gin said between clenched teeth. "I swear I'll beat her ass..."

"Get in line honey." I replied as I dabbed at a scrape above her left eye.

About 15 minutes after I finished cleaning Gin up, it was mine and Bubbles turn to fight.

"Ya ready?" I asked a quiet Bubbles.

She shrugged without looking at me as we made our way to the ring and the yelling boys surrounding it. We stood in the middle and listened as Racetrack announced the fight to the newsies.

"I'm sorry Remy." Bubbles mumbled quietly for only me to hear.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her statement. "What ?"

Ding!

The bell rang and I was immediately cut off with a hit to the face. It wasn't that great of a punch and it didn't do much damage, but it did catch me completely off guard so naturally, I stumbled backwards. I looked up to see Bubbles circling me with her hands up, ready to fight. I couldn't help but smile. She had actually prepared for the fight this year.

"Alright, just remember you started it." I said before landing a punch to her stomach.

It was a short fight but I did my best to draw it out as long as possible so that Bubbles would come off as a fighter instead of the usual punch bag. She put up a pretty good fight too. Her punches were weak but she deflected a lot of mine so neither of us got too injured. After Racetrack announced me as the winner I caught up with Bubbles on the way back into the lodging house.

"Hey, good fight." I spit in my hand and held it out for her to shake. She starred at it for a moment before a slow smile came to her face. Bubbles spit in her own hand and we shook. I patted her on the back and went to clean myself up before my next fight against Ebony.

Both Jersey and Gin came and sat next to me, "She's actually a pretty good fighter."

"Who? Bubbles?" I took a sip of the water I was holding and shrugged. "Yeah she's alright "

"No," Gin shook her head. "I mean Ebony. She's a good fighter, Remy."

I sat there grimacing. _This would be my luck._

"Look, Remy," Jersey spoke up for the first time. "I think I should fight her next instead 'a you. I mean youse a good fightah but if she makes it past you den I gotta fight her in da last round and I'll be too tired. If I fight her first, deres a chance that she won't make it and if she does..." She smiled, "den youse can have da pleasah 'a takin her out."

Both girls sat there staring intently at me, waiting for an answer. I just shrugged, "Fine. It don't matter to me. Ya better tell Race though."

Jersey nodded and got right up to go find Racetrack.

--

We had a short break before the next two fights, Jersey against Ebony and me against Sole, so I decided to make my way outside. I was just going to find Dreads or Switch when I was tackled from behind. It was after I was put into a choke hold and given a noogie on the top of my head that I realized who it was. Being released, I looked up to meet my cousin's smiling face.

"Blue!" I jumped forward and gave him a hug. "Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in question. "And what makes ya sat that? Conlon gettin on yoah noives again?"

"Always, but no more then usual," I laughed. "He's actually in a good mood today with the fight and all."

"Good, cause I need ta talk ta him." He scanned the crowed. It was my turn to question but he quickly changed the subject. "Youse been doin well taday. Think you'll win?"

I scoffed, "I wouldn't put your money on it but Jersey's doin well."

Blue nodded but didn't seem too enthused.

"Hey are you gunna stick around for the party tonight? Brooklyn has one whether I win or loose and there will be lots of booze." I thought back to the morning when we got all the beer. There was a good chance that people wouldn't be selling tomorrow morning either.

He chuckled, "I don't doubt that. We'll see how my chat wit Spot goes."

"What do you need to talk to him about?" I asked.

Blue opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the Brooklyn leader himself.

"I'm suah dat it ain't in reference ta youse Bruin." Spot spit in his hand and held it out for Blue to shake, which he did. "Heya Blue."

"Hey, I got some interesting information for ya."

Spot nodded and the two of them looked to me.

"What, I don't get to know?" I looked between the two of them, irritated. "Neither of you are going to tell me?" I crossed my arms and planted my feet on the ground. "I'm not budging until I know what's up."

Spot rolled his eyes while Blue chuckled. "She always this stubborn?"

"Yeah…" Spot moved forward and picked me up around my knees before I could move. "But I always manage ta woik around it." Blue laughed as he carried me away over his shoulder.

"Spot Conlon put me down!"

He set me back on my feet in front of the lodging house and held up his hand before I could yell any further. "Bruin, just worry bout da fight ok? I'll catch ya up latah." And with that, he turned around and went back to talk to Blue.

--

The fight between Sole and I was obviously forced and quick. My mind was on other things so it was not at all exciting, but Jersey and Ebony's was a different story.

It was a long fight that could not have been more gruesome and the crowd loved it. Each time Jersey got a hit, Ebony returned with something of her own.

"She's burnt out." Vodka sighed and almost right after she said it, the bell rang.

I don't know what I was more surprised about; Ebony actually beating Jersey or the boys actually supporting Ebony. Either way, I was not happy and I was the one that was going to have to put an end to her winning streak.

Gin pulled me aside again when she realized the same thing. "Ya got a good chance Remy. She can throw a heavy punch an' dey seem ta land exactly where she wants 'em ta but she's too eagah. I think dat if youse manage ta deflect her punches, you may actually be able ta throw in a couple yoahself."

I couldn't help but inwardly smile at what she had said. I guess I owed Spot for that whole training in dodging.

"Ya gotta be careful though," Gin continued, "she's obviously done it befoah."

"Well, so have I." I answered, felling a swell of pride. Hey, I'm Brooklyn, it comes with the territory.

Gin let me go and laughed a little, "Yous'll be ok. Me an Vod told her youse was da best fightah so she's scared ta death of ya."

"Great…" I didn't mind letting myself down, but having to live up to the standard that everyone else held was a different story.

Our conversation stopped abruptly as Ebony walked over.

"Can I talk to you in private Remsen?"

I had to hand it to the girl, she was certainly playing all her cards. Sharing a sideways glance with Gin, I lead the way to the kitchen where I knew we could talk without being interrupted.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against the counter casually. I decided I wouldn't let her get under my skin. And if she did, I sure as hell wasn't going to give her any satisfaction from it.

"I want to win."

I actually laughed because there was no way she was serious.

"You can't be serious." I repeated my thoughts through a smile.

"I am." She walked around the kitchen while I stood there; not believing what I was hearing. "And I want all the winnings too."

"Whoa..." What she was saying was starting to sink in and I didn't like it.

"And if I don't, I'll tell the boys its all fixed."

_Great._

_------------------------_

_**I just love hating Ebony...**_

**_Thanks for reading and please, let me know what you think. REVIEW! The next chapter should be up soon._**


	10. Taking One For Brooklyn

Chapter 10: Taking One for Brooklyn

It was as if I had been thrown off my feet and all the air was knocked out of my chest. Ebony, however, faced me with her jaw set. As far as I was concerned, this girl needed to be put in her place and I would do whatever it took to make that happen.

"If you think," I walked towards her slowly and got inches from her face. "You're going to walk all over me like you do everyone else, you've got another thing coming."

"I don't think you want to do that." She stated superiorly.

I laughed bitterly, "Hon, I've grown up on these streets. The last thing I'm scared of is some stuck up hussy and her empty threats. You want to try and win? Fine. We'll see what happens in the ring."

"You're the one that's going to pay for it." She crossed her arms to prove a point which I found futile.

"The fact that yoah even tryin ta make a deal wit me befoah the fight says you don't stand a chance. Gin's right, you are scared."

She flared for a moment but then shrugged trying to seem non-plused by my comment. The two of us stood there in a stare down; our own personal battle to see who would give up and break the eye contact first. It didn't last as long as it felt but it felt like an eternity; hatred coursing through my veins the whole time.

"I mean it. I better win." Ebony said curtly before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen.

I held my composure until the door closed then muttered between my teeth, "Bitch." I punched the cabinet to release some anger and regretted it almost right away. I shook my hand trying to ignore the pain and walked out of the kitchen muttering curses under my breath. Any plans that I may have had were gone. Instead, there was an extreme desire to win; not just for myself but for the other girls, and for Brooklyn.

--

"Remy, Ebony, yoah up!" Racetrack called from the doorway.

"Good luck fighten hells angel!" Gin managed to yell at me before we walked out the door, not even bothering to conceal the comment from Ebony.

--

**Audience POV**

Outside Spot was waiting to watch the fight when his sister came fuming up next to him. He heard her mumbling under her breath and rolled his eyes.

"Are you dat upset bout not bein able ta fight?" He asked.

"I ain't mad bout dat! It's dat bitch, Ebony..." Switch continued to mumble.

"What'd she do dis time?" Spot remembered how upset Remy had been when she received the note last night that said Ebony would be fighting and how flustered she was this morning when he met her. In his opinion, Remy was pretty laid back so it took a lot for a person to really irritate her. He couldn't help but be intrigued with Ebony because of this.

"She's a conniving little tart."

Spot laughted at her remark but Switch ignored him. "She's tryin ta win taday and if she doesn't she told Remy..." Switch stopped realizing that she was sharing too much with her brother. "I mean..."

Spot turned to Switch, his eyes narrowed. "She told Remy what?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Don't listen ta me Spot." Switch tried to wave it off like it was nothing but Spot didn't budge. She sighed, "I guess it don't mattah now. You're gonna find out soonah or latah. Comon."

She grabbed his arm and lead him to the back of the crowd so no one else would overhear.

"Ok, promise you won' go blowin yoah top..."

"I ain't promisin nothin."

Switch threw up her arms, "Why do ya always gotta be such an ass ta me? I would think dat when yoah talkin to yoah own sistah dat you would try ta be a bit more...human."

Spot crossed his arms and didn't respond. He just stood there waiting for her to calm herself down and explain what was going on.

"It's fixed Spot. Who wins, who loses...it's all fixed."

"So...where does Ebony fit in ta all a dis?" Spot asked calmly.

Switch furrowed her eyebrows and gave her brother a skeptical look.

"You already knew." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Uh...yeah."

"Da whole time?"

"If by da whole time ya mean da past five yeahs...den yeah. Bruin fills me in."

Switch stood there staring at her brother, her emotions a cross between impressed and irritated.

"So when you bet on me ta win, its just cause you know I actually will?"

Spot brought his hand up to his face in exasperation.

"Switch..."

"Do youse got no faith in me at all?"

"You just said it yoahself! Why would I bet on ya when I know youse is gonna loose?"

He couldn't believe they were getting into this now, of all times. Spot decided at that moment that talking to his sister was more work then it was worth.

"I'm a hell of a good fighta Spot! Ya want me ta show ya? I'll throw dis whole thing!"

"Will ya calm down! Ya don't need ta prove anythin ta me. I know youse a good fighta." He ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the other boys to make sure they weren't listening in. "Geeze."

Switch nodded and crossed her arms calming down slightly. "Damn right I'm good..."

"Can we get back ta da original convasation now?" Spot looked over to see Racetrack leading Ebony and Remy to the ring. He really wanted to get back and watch because this was the one fight he had been looking forward to.

"Ebony told Remy dat she wants ta win da fight and get all da winnins or she's gonna rat us out bout da fights bein fixed."

Spot's mouth tightened as he narrowed his eyes and Switch knew exactly why. It wasn't because of what she had threatened to do but the fact that she had made a threat at all. No matter who you are, no matter what kind of information you posses, you don't threaten Brooklyn.

"What's Bruin gonna do?" Spot asked. He was curious as to how Remy reponded to the threat.

Switch shrugged, "Someone walked by so I moved away and didn't heah what Remy said." She continued at his questioning, a little embarrassed, "I was eavesdroppin at da door."

Spot gave his sister a savvy look then let his eyes travel back to the ring where Ebony was circling Remy in a careless mannor. He shook his head. "I know Bruin and dere's no way in hell she's gunna let dis goil get away wit dat." He watched as Remy dodged a punch from Ebony but didn't return with anything. "At least she bettah not."

Switch looked at her brother and noticed a trace of apprehension which brought about her own set of doubts. They both knew Remy well enough to know that she would take a hit to her pride in order to cover up for the girls and that was the last thing either of them wanted her to do.

--

**Normal POV**

Normally I dreaded putting on a show for the boys but this time was different. I felt myself wanting to fight, wanting to prove myself because I was angry. And what better way to take out ones anger than to beat the crap out of someone? I was experiencing a true fight for the first time in the ring, and I was enjoying it. We stood facing each other in the ring surrounded by many shouting newsies which I found to be exhilarating for once. I heard the various shouts of support from Brooklyn and couldn't help but smile a bit.

I stood there with my head tilted slightly, taking in her appearance; feet spread, legs bent, and fists at her face. Already I could see her weak spots and registered her tactics so I could turn them against her.

I gave her a rakish grin and asked, "Ya ready for this Eb?"

She merely squinted her eyes as a response and jumped forward, swinging her fist towards my right eye. I quickly dodged it and moved to the other side of the ring. Once again we stood for a moment staring at each other, neither making a move.

"I'll admit this Eb; you're better then I thought you were going to be."

I made sure to stress Eb. Hey, if she was allowed to butcher my name I could do the same with hers. Plus, I wanted to distract her as much from the fight as possible.

She made another attempt to hit my face which I also dodged. If I could keep this up, I would have her completely exhausted before the end of the fight. The words Spot had said yesterday were rolling over and over in my head; '_It takes more energy to hit and miss then to hit and strike._'

Ebony suddenly lifted her right leg and brought it up to my face. This caught me a little off guard but I managed to duck so she missed. I didn't have time to respond however, for she immediately brought her fist back to punch my face. I'll give her credit for being fast, but like Gin said; she was too eager. I was unable to dodge it but did manage to block it with my arm and stepped back to put some space between us.

It went on like this for a while; Ebony punching or kicking and me dodging or deflecting all of them. I talked every once in a while in an attempt to mock her. I would say things like, 'Oh, that was a close one,' or 'You should really try that one again. You almost got me.' every time she tried to make a hit. The crowd around us was getting restless at no one getting hit and were yelling at the top of their lungs for us to get it started, but I choose not to hear it.

I could tell that Ebony was starting to get tired because of the sweat that was forming on both of our brows. My plan had worked for the most part. The only thing I didn't take into account was my own ability to continue dodging without getting tired. I was enjoying the fight until Ebony decided to speak for the first time since entering the ring.

"Apparently you didn't take what I said seriously. You're making a mistake."

I smiled in spite of myself. "Oh I did…but you're the one who made the mistake Eb, not me."

It was her turn to smile but it wasn't a 'ha, ha I told you so' smile like mine. It was down right malicious.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Because there's no way I'm going to let a street rat like you keep me from getting what I want."

It probably wasn't a good idea, but I froze at her comment which allowed Ebony to land her first punch to my jaw. There was a collection of boo's heard as I recovered from the blow. It was at least good to know that the crowed seemed to be on my side.

I shrugged off her comment, ignored the fact that my lip was bleeding, and put my fists up again. I refused to let myself think about the hit to either my jaw or my ego, though they would both leave a bruise. Gin was once again right, her hits were hard and dead on.

"Oh so you can dish it but you can't take it huh?" Ebony sneered.

"Eb, you forget. I don't give a damn bout my rep."

"Stop calling me Eb!" She ran forward to throw another punch at me which I easily dodged.

"Why don't cha just go back ta yoah stuck up orphanage."

"Right, well at least someone there cares for me. Who do you have huh? A bunch of low life nothings who don't stand a chance..."

I cut her off with a fierce blow to the face which caused her to fall back. I hadn't planned on hitting her that hard but my anger had clouded my judgement. We weren't supposed to actually knock each other out and that's what I had just tried to do and everyone could see it. I didn't care though. She had no right to say those things about me or my friends. Ebony staggered up with her hand to her lip.

"You bitch!" And with that she lunged at me.

The boys around us whopped and hollered at the sudden furry in the ring. We both took multiple hits but she had turned something on in me that I hadn't realized existed and it was starting to show in my actions. She didn't stand a chance and it didn't take long for Racetrack to realize this. He rang the bell to signal the end of the fight but I kept going. In an instant, he and some of the other boys were in the ring prying me off Ebony. I spat at her and then allowed myself to be carried to the other side of the ring where I pulled myself out of Deuce's grasp. The boys stood in silence as they waited for a still Ebony to get up from the floor. It took a minute, but she finally did and after the relief spread through the crowd Racetrack took my arm and lifted it to declare the winner as Brooklyn. There was a tumult of cheers as I quickly left the ring and headed back to the lodging house not wanting any of the boys to grab me.

Ebony sat for a moment trying to collect herself as I pushed through the crowd. She followed me limping and entered the building to find me waiting for her in the entrance. Before she had the chance to say anything I grabbed her shirt a pulled her to me. The other girls in the house froze in mid celebration.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," my voice was dangerously low.

"How dare you!" Ebony attempted to pull away but I wasn't done yet. "Racetrack please do something!"

Racetrack however, was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed watching the scene with amusement. "Sorry doll. I only regulate da fights in da ring. Youse on yoah own."

"Try what you did today again an' you'll be crawlin back ta Manhattan."

I held Ebony there for a moment making sure she knew I meant business before letting her go and walking up the stairs to the girls room where I slammed the door behind me.

--

I paced the room upstairs trying to catch my breath but was unable to do that because the door flung open and Skittery stomped in the room.

"What the hell was that?!"

I didn't even look up at him to answer but kept walking back and forth between the bunks in an attempt to calm myself down a bit. When I get angry I have a tendency to lash out and that was the last thing I wanted to do to Skittery.

"Look Skitts, this isn't a good idea right now. I just need ta be alone."

He grabbed my arm to stop my pacing and made me face him.

"You shouldn' ta done that. Youse know she aint as good a fightah as you!"

"Don't give me that! You have no idea what she's..."

"I don't give a damn. That gives you no excuse ta beat her within an inch 'a her life!"

"She's walkin ain't she?"

"Ya know what I meant Remy."

"She's lying to you! Can't you see that? Christ Skitts, Ebony's got you wrapped around her sordid little finger!"

"I can't believe you would go so low as ta pummel her like dat. Do you have any idea what it's been like foah her da past couple 'a days? It ain't easy bein new, Rem and you know it. So she treats you like shit, get ovah it. I expected youse ta be da biggah person."

We stood there for a moment staring fixedly at each other. I didn't know what to think and I certainly wouldn't be able to figure it out like this so I pulled my arm away.

"Please leave." I looked away from his eyes and instead focused on the cracks in the floor.

Skittery stayed for a moment then scoffed and left the room in a huff. I watched the door for a while as I felt tears well up in my eyes. This was not at all how I imagined things to go after winning. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from under Dreads' pillow, went out the window, down the fire escape, and through the back streets; away from the celebrating newies.

----------------------------

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think.  
I have the next chapter ready but I really don't like it...so I'm going to wait on posting it.  
**


	11. Thoughts and Realizations

Chapter 11: Thoughts and Realizations

There is an exceptional view from the roof of the Metropolitan Opera House that faces the upper bay and if you went up there at the right time of day, there would be a picturesque scene of Manhattan with the Brooklyn Bridge framing it. Often when I'm upset, I will come and sit on the roof to listen as the singers practice for their performances. Tonight was one of those times.

The abrupt fight with Skittery kept rolling over and over in my brain and for some reason so did Ebony's cutting words. Each time I would try to rationalize what had happened but never came to a satisfying result. Every crummy explanation caused me to pull out another cigarette in frustration. Thus, my evening was spent mumbling to myself and smoking through an entire pack of cigarettes. And I'm not a smoker.

It must have been some time after dinner when I heard someone come up the fire escape. I was going to look over to see who had joined me when my vision was blocked by a collection of bills. I looked up to see Spot standing there, waiting for me to take the money from winning the fight. When I shook my head to say I didn't want it, he just threw it down in my lap. He then rested his hands on the wall and looked out at the setting sun behind Manhattan.

There was silence for a moment as if he was drinking in the scene before him and was trying to think of something to say. However, all he came up with was, "How long ya gonna sit up heah sulkin?"

I lit my last cigarette and took a long drag from it before answering. "Till I come up with something better to do."

Spot shook his head but decided not to dwell on the subject. "I was proud of ya taday."

He continued at my silence, "Ya did the right thing ya know...foah Brooklyn."

I scoffed, "Yeah, for Brooklyn. I just lost one of my best friends in the process."

Spot sighed and turned to face me, leaning on his arm for support. "Yeah, I uh...heard bout dat. What happened?" He asked.

I didn't particularly want to talk but seeing as I had been thinking about it for the past hour, I might as well just say my thoughts out loud. Plus, it wasn't every day that Spot actually offered to hear about other people's problems.

"He thought I shoulda gone easier on her, I didn't, he got mad, I was already mad...that's pretty much it."

I took one last drag from my cigarette before handing it to Spot who took it and finished it off.

"What made ya go off?"

I sat there contemplating whether or not to answer, then decided against it. "She didn't say anything."

This time he scoffed, "Right, I know ya a little bettah den dat. Ya ain't one ta go ballistic like dat unless yoah forced."

I sat silently, not wanting to share Ebony's biting remark and instead contented myself to listening to the soothing music coming from the building below.

"Youse don't get mad, Bruin. Youse da biggest confrontation avoidah 'a anyone I know."

"What's your point?"

"Well, on da rare occasion dat ya do get mad, ya have a tendency ta run off yoah mouth. Ya say whatevah comes ta yoah brain which isn't always good." He seemed rather amused at the thought, "And yoah more accident prone too. It's like yoah so angry all ya can think bout is dat one thing and everythin else goes out da windah." Spot chuckled to himself, "It's actually quite entertainin...when it's not aimed towads me anyhow."

I smiled a little thinking of the many times I had gone off on him. "I still don't see what you're getting at."

"I know she said something, Bruin and whatevah it was, its obviously still buggin ya."

I shook my head, still not wanting to share but thinking of what Skittery had said instead. "Ya know he blames me for everything that happened. At least you see that she provoked me."

"I nevah said I didn't blame ya." I snapped my head to Spot, not believing what he was saying. He continued, unaffected by my reaction. "Don't get me wrong, I think ya did da right thing in not lettin her win but youse coulda handled it bettah."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I turned back to face the view, wishing I had another cigarette.

"Oh really," he sounded almost angry himself. "Lemme guess...she said somthin bout youse being some street trash or how youse nothing but a spot a dirt or dat ya ain't worth nothin but foah sellin lousy papes."

He must have taken my quiet response as a yes because he continued, "Tell me this Bruin; how many times have youse been called a street rat?"

He repeated the question when I didn't answer, "How many times?"

I scrunched up my face looking back at all the times growing up where I had run ins with people of varying classes; all looking down on me and shouting rude remarks.

"I don't know..."

"Dat's right. Too many ta count. Dat's da case foah you, me, and every othah damn newsie in New Yawk. Why would ya let dis time be different from all da othahs?"

He didn't give me time to answer. Instead he went on, his voice gaining conviction all the while.

"I'll tell ya why; ya let it get poisonal. She played ta yoah weakest point an' it woiked."

Spot chuckled to himself, "Though, I doubt she expected it ta toin out da way it did. I'm amazed da goil could walk away."

He playfully knocked my hat up so that it wasn't covering my whole head anymore. "Ya just need ta loin how ta control yoah angah."

I snorted and fixed my hat, "Right. This comin from Mr. Brooklyn, you're as cool as a cucumber." I rolled my eyes and elbowed him. By now, the sun was barely below the horizon and slits of pink and orange could be seen peeking between the buildings. The two of us stood quietly and watched the sky darken for awhile. It was quite pretty.

"Do ya like him?"

I looked at Spot, confused but he didn't return my gaze.

"Who?"

This time he looked directly at me. "Skittery, do ya like him?"

It was a simple question but it was rather difficult for me to answer. Instead, I gave him a question of my own. "What made you ask that?"

Spot is known for his poker face. It allows him to cover up emotions that would otherwise be damaging to his game or image but I had known him a long time. While I can't tell what he is thinking, I can still tell when he's using it; and this was one of those moments. There was a sudden chill in the air as he shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a long breath. "No reason."

"Spot-"

"Comon, Bruin." He cut me off and began walking towards the fire escape as if he hadn't even brought up the subject. "Let's get back ta da party befoah all da booze is gone."

I starred at him for a moment then slowly agreed. I looked out at the skyline one last time before following him.

"I don't ya know," I said quietly.

Spot stopped walking and turned back to me. I was struggling to find the best way to explain myself but I went on because for some reason, I needed him to understand. Or maybe _I_ just needed to understand.

"I don't like Skitts. I…I thought I did. But recently…well, he's not..." I looked down at the ground to try and find the words to explain how I felt but decided against it. Looking back up, I met Spot's eyes and stated more confidently as I shrugged. "He couldn't handle me anyway."

He blinked as he took in my words and then gave me a slight smirk. Nodding towards the stairs, he allowed me to go down first so we could begin our slow walk home.

--

"Brooklyn!"

I jumped at the greeting Spot and I received when we opened the door to the lodging house. There was a tumult of praise that could be heard for miles. Every Brooklyn newsie surrounded me to give their share of congratulations and a pat on the back. The slight guilt I had felt earlier vanished so I was able to laugh with everyone else and it felt wonderful. I immediately had a beer shoved into my hand and was lead around the room to visit with the many newsies who had stuck around for the celebration.

I realized as I made my way around to everyone, that unfortunately, Spot was right about the fight and me losing control. This meant that I needed to trudge to Manhattan one last time to do the very last thing I would have ever expected; apologize to Ebony.

In the meantime however, I would allow myself to enjoy a good party.

--

**Switch's POV**

I made my way over to Remy who was sitting at a table with about seven other newsies and stood across from her. "Damn boys! Give da goil some space huh?" The boys all groaned as I glared, "Clear out."

After everyone had left the table I sat down and received a warm smile from a thankful Remy.

"Thanks, Switch."

"Hey, no problem. Good woik taday by da way. I couldn'ta been moah proud."

Remy shrugged, "You woulda done the same thing."

I laughed, "I don't think I woulda controlled my angah as well as youse did. Believe me, she woulda been in a lot moah pain an' I woulda been in a lot moah trouble."

"Ah, well, it's true. People do like me better then you." She gave me a teasing smirk and then turned back around in her chair to watch the boys continue in their celebration. There was a half empty glass of beer in her hand which was probably the same one she'd had all night.

Spot had told me once that she didn't like beer too much but drank it on rare occations for the sake of celebration. I had a feeling that she merely pretended to drink the one in her hand so no one would give her another. It was smart if you ask me, I drank a lot myself.

After some time, I gained the gumption to bring up the topic I had been wanting to share with her all night. "So...Fox asked me ta go on a date wit him taday." I pursed my lips into a smile as she slowly brought her head around with her eyebrows raised.

"Fox? Asked you?" She leaned forward and pointed at me disbelieving.

"Is it so hard ta believe he'd ask me?"

"No, I mean...Fox?"

I nodded and she fell back in the chair.

"Wow. I can't imagine Pearl took that too well."

I scoffed, "Who gives a damn bout Pearl? Fox coitainly doesn't. Anyway, wese goin ta da party togethah."

"You're not going to tell Spot are you?" She took a small sip of beer as I laughed.

"Hell no. Dat would be social suicide!" Remy joined my laughing. We both knew that Spot would never approve of anyone I ever dated, or any of the girls for that matter.

"Well, I'll keep my mouth shut." She patted my hand and smiled. We both sat in silence watching the boys when something suddenly occurred to me.

"I ovah hoid what youse said ta Ebony aftah da fight, when youse came back in heah."

Remy nodded but didn't remove her eyes from the rambunctious crowd.

"It reminded me 'a someone."

Again, a slight nod was her only responce.

"The way youse told her off and all…sounded a lot like Spot."

This time, she sighed and looked at me. "Well, I do spend a lot of time with the boy." Then she shook her head, "I'm not exactly proud of it."

I waved my hand at her, "Ah, Ebony's a big goil. She can handle it." Then I laughed lightly, "But don't let Spot rub off on youse too much. I like youse da way ya are." I paused to think why this was, then continued when it occurred to me, "Yoah immune ta da Conlon charm."

At this, I received a chuckle from Remy. "I don't know about that, but I do my best to keep his ego in check if that's what you mean."

We both looked at the table in the center of the room where Spot was sitting and playing cards with a few of his boys. There was a girl hanging on his shoulders, talking in his ear.

"Ug, it's repulsive how goils throw demselves at him. He ain't dat cute."

She laughed, "It's probably better you think that." We both looked back at the girl as Remy continued, "Look how completely clueless she is."

I tilted my head, curious as to what she meant and listened as she explained, "See the way he keeps both hands on his cards? That's the first sign that he's not interested. And look at his face; it's all straight and rigid. Obviously he could care less about what she's saying and would rather focus on his damn hand. How can she be right there, so close to him, yet not see that he's not attracted to her at all?"

I laughed at the irony which brought her attention to me.

"What?"

"Can youse seriously not see dat you two should be tagethah?"

Remy groaned and rolled her eyes at me. "Christ, Switch. How many times do we gotta go through this? We tried it and it didn't work. Game over. It's not gonna happen."

"Dat was two yeahs ago Remy. Da reasons why youse broke up don't hold up anymoah."

"The last time I checked they did." She mumbled and took another swig of her drink.

I let go of the subject knowing that it was not something either of them liked to talk about, but it was stupid if you ask me. It all started when Spot took control of Brooklyn. As far as I saw it, Spot felt he needed a pretty girl at his side and Remy liked the thought of dating someone with his reputation, so they hooked up. In the end, Spot had that reputation to keep and Remy was sick of putting up with it, so it fissled into nothing. They're both too proud for their own good in my opinion.

I looked back at the floozy on Spot and sighed, "Looks like he could use anothah beer."

Remy sent me a flash of a smile and got up from her chair. "So could I."

Swiging back the last of her bottle, she grabbed two beers from another table and made her way across the room to Spot. I watched as she ran into Hawk on the way, laughing at something he said, which gave her eyes a certain sparkle. Spot looked up from his cards, searching for the source of laughter. I noticed a softness seep into his expression as his eyes landed on Remy. A sudden easiness settled into his stature as she sat down next to him, absolutely beaming, and gave him a beer.

Shaking my head, I had to agree with her; it's amazing how we can be so blind to something right in front of us.

-------------------------------

**Mmmm...I still don't know if I like this chapter. Sometimes I have a really hard time writing Spot. Anyway, as usual, REVIEW! Thanks!**


	12. The Party Date

Chapter 12: The Party Date

The next morning I woke up early with a very stiff neck and realized why when I sat up from the floor. I had given Clover my bed for the night after some boy had passed out in hers. Sadly, this was a common occurrence after Brooklyn parties.

I slowly made my way to the wash room, stepping over a dozen newsies in the process, and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a dark circle under my right eye and a scratch along my jaw but that was really it. I searched for other injuries but only found a couple bruises here and there. Sighing, I brought my hand to my eye again. The euphoria from the night before had long ago worn off and I was left with a sense of weariness.

There was a soft thud heard which made me look back into the other room. When I saw the source of the sound, I bit on my lower lip to keep back a laugh. There on the floor, sprawled out like a bird splat against a window, was Dreads. She grunted as she brought herself back up to her feet and kicked the sleeping newsie which had caused her to fall.

"Stupid boys. We really need ta get a lock foah dat door." I nodded in agreement and turned back to the mirror. She stood next to me and scrutinized my face. "Youse look good wit da shinah, Remy. It gives ya a bit a character."

"Great. It'll help me get a date to the party this weekend," I stated sarcastically.

"Since when do youse care 'bout gettin a date?" Dreads leaned against the counter and eyed me with an eyebrow raised.

"Since last night when I saw how cozy Ace and Boomer were. Whenever I'm the only one without a date it always happens that I'm left alone at a table while you all go and suck on your date in the corner." I turned around just in time to catch her roll her eyes at me but continued anyways, "I might as well stay here."

"Oh cry me a rivah Rem. Der are plenty 'a guys who would kill ta have youse foah a date. Yoah just too damn picky. Besides, ya always got Switch. Dat goil nevah has a date."

"Right." I sighed, remembering what Switch had told me the night before and leaned forward to evaluate my face one last time. "Who's big idea was it to have a party right after the fight anyways?"

Dreads laughed, "Spot's."

"Alright, dat's it! Get outtah heah ya bums! Dis is da goils room!"

Dreads and I looked over to see Switch standing over the boys with her hands on her hips, sending them each an intense glare. There was quite a commotion as the boys all got up and stumbled about, trying to gather their stuff and get out of the room before Switch could act.

"And stay out ya scums!" She yelled after them then slammed the door.

--

I spent the morning selling with Blue so that we could catch up. It was a rarity for us to see much of each other and I wanted to take full advantage of him being in Brooklyn. We got along perfectly well so selling always went faster when I was with him.

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid robbing their way ta New Yawk!" I held out a paper to a young man who quickly came up to buy a pape. It was great when the headline actually sold itself for a change.

"Ya done yet?" Blue sauntered over to me with his hands in his pockets. "I'm starvin."

I counted the papes I had left in my hand. "I only got about...seven left. I'll be done in a minute."

I shouted out another headline as Blue kicked a pebble. It was obvious that he was struggling with himself about something but I didn't ask. He was a leader just like Spot was so there was always something going on and it wasn't my place to interfere. At least, that's what I had to remind myself over and over again.

"Spot told me bout da run in youse two had wit Jimmy da othah day."

Using a pape to block the sun, I was able to look at Blue and see the concern he held in his face.

He continued, "I don't want youse wanderin 'round Brooklyn alone, Remy. It ain't safe."

I sold another pape before turning back to him. "Do you really think that with Spot Conlon watching over my shoulder, I'm going to be looking for trouble?"

Blue let out a soft chuckle. "It ain't youse looking foah trouble dat I'm worried bout. It's trouble dat seems ta find youse." Then, grabbing my last papes he sighed. "I know youse got people lookin out foah youse and youse can take care a' yoahself; but for my sake, will youse promise me youse'll be carefull?"

"I promise."

He put his arm around my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Good. Now, let's finish off dese papes."

We eventually sold all my papes and managed to make it to Gideon's not long after everyone else. There was a chorus of hellos as we sat down at a table with Hawk, Dreads, Flash, and Spot.

"...so I told the kid, 'hey hand ovah da papes kid' but he refuses." Flash gave Spot a jab in the shoulder and laughed. "I showed him what was what...damn chicken."

Spot smirked while Dreads shook her head in disapproval.

"I can't believe youse beat up some poor kid just foah sellin papes." She sent him a glare which he returned.

"He didn't ask permission Dreads. Youse don't sell papes in Brooklyn wit out Spot knowin. Right Spot?" Flash turned to his leader for support but Spot wasn't paying attention. He was looking over my shoulder at the door.

Ace ran in with a huge smile plastered across her lips.

"Remy, I gots youse a date!"

The bite that I had just taken from my sandwhich was spit across the table and onto Hawk. He wiped off the bits, disgusted, while I gaped at Ace.

"You what?"

"I got youse a date!" She jumped up and down then continued on excitedly, "Oh he's reeeaal nice Remy and cute too! I think he's absolutely poifect foah youse!"

I sat completely speechless as Ace watched me with her hands clasped together, waiting for a response.

"Wha...why...?" I couldn't get the words out to ask what I wanted to but apparently Ace didn't need to hear them.

"Well, Dreads told me youse were lookin foah a date foah da party dis weekend and we both decided I should set youse up."

I snapped my gaze over to Dreads who immediately looked down at her plate to avoid eye contact. After a moment of glaring, I turned back to Ace.

"Look, Ace...I appreciate you doing this for me..." She smiled again. "But I don't need you to set me up. I'll be fine finding a date on my own."

Her smile dropped. She put her hands on her hip and gave me a criticizing stare. "And whom, may I ask, do youse plan on bringin?"

I could not have been more uncomfortable at that moment. The truth was, I had no idea who to ask to the party. I just assumed that someone would ask me but maybe that wouldn't be the case. I did my best to keep from looking embarrassed and shrugged when I couldn't think of anything to say in response.

"Then what do youse gots ta loose? Give him a try, Remy and youse might actually have a good time at a party foah once." Ace crossed her arms as if daring me to say no.

I sighed, "Fine. But I want to meet him first."

She smiled, "Great! I'll bring him in."

Ace ran back out of the restaurant with me sitting there, totally dumbfounded. I looked around the table at everyone else and asked, "What is she doing?"

_Was she seriously bringing him in to meet me now? And in front of all my friends? _Dreads shrugged, Flash rolled his eyes, Hawk looked confused, Blue was laughing, and Spot gave me nothing.

I thought about slipping out of the back door but didn't have the chance to execute the plan before she came back in, pulling a boy behind her.

I shrank down in my chair and covered my eyes with my hand. "Oh. My. God." I bit my lip and closed my eyes in hopes that I would wake up from this terrible nightmare, but God was not so kind.

"Christopher, dis is Hawk, Flash, Spot, Dreads, Blue..." Ace waited as I removed my hand from my face and put a hand on my shoulder. "...and Remy. Remy, dis is Christopher."

I smiled weakly as he held out his hand to me, "Hello, Remy. Nice to meet you."

"Hi."

That was it. That was the best I could come up with. The table was in complete silence as I willed anyone to say anything to take away the awkwardness that was plaguing our conversation.

"Well sit down silly!" Ace pushed him down into a chair next to me. "Get ta know each oddah."

"Ace..." I was about to object when Spot got up and threw down some change on the table.

"Alrigh', dats enough slackin around," He said flatly as he planted his hat back on his head. "Let's get back ta woik."

When he saw that no one else had followed suit, he glared at the table. "All 'a youse!"

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone jumped up from the table as if there was fire under our seats. Ace sent a gloomy look to Spot that showed she was clearly disappointed with his sudden act of authority but he didn't see. He was already outside.

"Sorry." I gave Christopher an apologetic look even though I was secretly thankful. "I gotta go sell. But it was nice meeting you."

Christopher stood up and nodded his head. "I hope we can meet again."

I couldn't help but smile a little. After all, he was cute. Ace stood smiling and looking between the two of us.

"Bye." I gave a paltry wave, then followed Blue out of Gideon's, glancing over my shoulder on the way.

"Well, dat was coitainly interestin." Blue said once we were safely outside and walking away from the restaurant.

"Yeah," I looked back at Gideon's where I could see Ace talking excitedly with Christopher. "Yeah, it certainly was."

------------------------------

**Enter Christopher....**

**REVIEW! Thanks!!**


	13. It Takes Sand

Chapter 13: It Takes Sand

The next couple of days went by slowly as they weren't unlike any other day. For the most part I sold by myself, but occasionally I sold with Switch who decided to stay in Brooklyn for a couple of days. I found this odd because Switch always made it a point not to be in Brooklyn any longer then she had to, meaning no longer then 24 hours, but she had already been here for three days and refused to tell me why. She keeps saying that she needs a change of scenery but I don't buy it. On top of that, Switch is dating Fox behind Spot's back and asked me to cover for her. In most cases I wouldn't do this but you'll rarely find guys who are willing to risk their life to date Spot Conlon's sister, so naturally, I agreed.

As for Spot, his mood has gotten increasingly worse for no apparent reason and has spent little time in the lodging house. Something has been tugging at the back of my mind, telling me that the two are connected but I've choosen to ignore it. Spot's told me to back off so that's what I am going to do…for now anyway.

It wasn't until Thursday that something worth while actually happened. I was selling the morning edition with Switch when someone ran straight into me, knocking me onto the ground.

"Damn," I mumbled as I regained my composure on the ground. This happens to me way too often. I looked up, waiting for an apology, but the boy only tipped his hat, smirked, and took off. Switch quickly came to my side and helped me up.

"Da noive of dat kid!"

I just shrugged. It is Brooklyn after all. However, as I was brushing myself off, I quickly noticed something missing. I hastily reached into my pockets for my change and found that they were completely empty. I snapped my head in the direction that the kid had run off and saw him disappear around the corner.

"Son of a bitch!" And with that, I took off after him. Switch was left in the dust, completely stunned.

I knew exactly where he had turned so I flew down another familiar ally to meet up with Lafayette where they both came out. Sure enough, there he was walking with his head down, counting out _my_ change in _his_ hands. It probably wasn't the best idea but I yelled after him.

"Hey kid!"

He looked up confused, but when he saw me charging at him, he jumped in surprise and started running again. Despite the fact that I was chasing after a daft pick-pocket, I found a slow grin come to my face. It felt good to run and as I've said before, I'm fast. It wouldn't take long for me to catch up with him.

As he pushed his way through the crowds I easily followed the path he was carving. I heard a whistle come from my right and saw Hawk smiling. He thumped Flash on the chest to get his attention and pointed to me as I ducked past a vender in hot pursuit of the kid.

Flash lifted his hat and also smiled, "You get him, Remy!"

I swiftly dodged a carriage, quickly catching up to the boy who had my money as we passed a few more newsies who were making their way to the docks. Who followed out of curiousity and boredom no doubt.

I surged forward just as the boy turned down another ally that I knew lead right to a dead end and decided to ease up. This kid clearly didn't stand a chance. Being a newsie for as long as I was, I knew the streets of Brooklyn almost better then the back of my hand and that was my saving grace. Knowing the streets aided you when you were trapped, running from the bulls, or in my case, chasing after some stupid, ignorant thief. I cut into a different ally knowing that his would force him to either turn back or more likely, come towards me. I smiled more broadly; this was too easy.

When I reached the end of the ally I peaked around the corner and saw the kid coming right towards me and foolishly enough, looking over his shoulder. I moved forward slowly with my hands on my hips and gave him a look that was very similar to the look my mom used to give me when I was younger. He turned around in slight relief but then saw me and came to a screeching halt. He turned on his heels and ran back the other way. I stood for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, rubbing the bottom of my shoes and turning my hat backwards for a better visual, I took off again. At the opening of the ally, the kid took a sharp left, taking him right to the docks.

"Bad idea kid," I said to myself confidently. I followed him and noticed Switch, along with Hawk and Flash, standing with a number of newsies at the docks laughing. I decided that the chase had gone on long enough and put on a spurt of speed. The kid looked back to see me gaining on him and squeaked. He turned back around in time to see Hawk's foot stick out in front of him which caused him to trip and fall to the ground. Laughter surged through the docks at the sight of the kid sprawled out on the ground. He tried to gather himself back up but was unable to before I reached him. I grabbed him by the collar and forced him up. It was as I glared fiercely at him that I realized exactly how young he was. There couldn't be more than a year between him and Clover.

"I'll give ya five seconds ta give me my money," I growled.

The kid looked absolutely terrified but quickly swallowed it and glared back. "Ise don't got yoah money!"

"It ain't a good idea ta lie ya twirp, now hand it over!" I shook him so he knew that I was quickly losing patience.

"Lemme go!" He started squirming but stopped when he saw Flash step behind me.

"Empty yoah pockets kid."

The fear returned to his eyes. "Right..." He reached shakily into his pockets and pulled out the coins to hand them over to me. I looked down at his hand and added up the amount. I closed my eyes when I came up short and quietly said, "That's not all of it--"

Flash stepped closer.

"Fine! H-here!" He grabbed more change out of his other pocket and held a handful out to me. I looked down again and saw that there was more then just my money in his hands. Putting him down, I reached forward and took what was mine and left the rest in his hands.

"Next time, steal from someone who doesn't need it kid." I grumbled.

He let out a temporary sigh of relief. There was a sharp intake of breath though as Flash knelt down so he was looking the small boy in the eye. "What's a kid like youse pick-pockiten foah, huh?"

The boy cowered under Flash's gaze and merely shrugged. The older boy continued, "Youse could get in a lota trouble doin dat kid. I'd watch it."

There was a squeal as Ace skipped over to us. "Who's dis little cutie? Yoah absolutely adorable!" She leaned forward and patted the boy on the head but he quickly shoved her off.

"Ise ain't no cutie!" Ace stepped back shocked while the rest of us laughed.

"That's right, he's a hoodlum," I stated and crossed my arms. "I'd look for another form of income kid. It ain't a good idea ta steal, even if you can actually pull it off."

I gave him another glare before turning around to join my friends on the docks with Flash, Ace, and unfortunately, the kid following.

"I think we should keep him." Ace smiled.

I gave a short laugh, "He ain't a pet Ace-"

"She's got a point though." Flash looked down at the boy and circled him.

"What do you mean she has a point? The kid stole from me!"

"Yeah well, it takes sand ta steal!" The boy yelled which caused me to raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Remy," Flash went to tousle the boy's hair. "You heard da kid, it takes sand."

A few of the surrounding Newsies laughed. "Besides, da kid had youse chasin him foah a while. He ain't half bad."

I would have defended myself but resided to rolling my eyes. "Stealing is stealing Flash. I don't give a damn who you are. Whether it's pick-pocketing, turtle-doving, or prostitution, it's wrong."

Switch shifted her feet uncomfortably as Hawk spoke up, "Prostitution ain't stealin, Rem."

I waved my hand at him, "Whatever. You know what I mean." Alright, so I wasn't a saint myself and have had to opt for picking pockets every once in a while but it still pissed me off.

"What's got up yoah ass? He's just a kid," Flash asked.

"Yeah, a kid who took off wit my money and youse wanna welcome him wit open arms!"

It was Flash's turn to roll his eyes. "A kid's gotta eat." He then looked down at the boy. "What's yoah name kid?"

"Josh."

"Well Josh, youse wanna be a newsie?"

Josh's eyes lit up at the prospect of becoming part of the Brooklyn newsies. "Yeah!"

Flash nodded. "Let's go find Spot."

I scoffed and made my way to Switch's side, shaking my head. "It's bad news taking that kid in. There's no way Spot will agree."

Switch stood there staring after the boys. "Yeah, bad news..."

--

The afternoon was spent selling newspapers by myself. Much to my dismay, Spot had agreed to let the little twirp join the newsies with no questions asked. He simply spit shook with the kid and then disapeared again. Josh quickly earned the name Magnet for the fact that all through lunch everyone's things seemed to find their way into his hands. Flash is under the impression that he just wants to show off what he can do but I don't trust him. The only solace I found was the headlines that seemed to be selling rather quickly.

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid make their way ta New York!" A couple of concerned women came up to buy a pape from me. "Thank you ma'am," I said and tipped my hat to be polite. I held up a pape to shout out another headline.

"Butch Cas-ugh!" I fell on my back for the second time in one day. This time I just laid there, not caring that people were grumbling rude remarks as they stepped over me. _This is rediculous_.

"Remy, are you ok?" I felt a hand grab mine and pull me up so that we came face to face.

"Christopher…?"

"Excuse me, sir!" Christopher called after a large man who was pushing his way through the crowded street away from us. "Sir, you owe this lady an apology, come back here!"

He stepped forward as if he was about to go after the man but I held out my hands to stop him. "Whoa, Chris. You don't wanna go and pick fights with just anyone. It's ok."

"I don't care! That lug ran into you and then walked off like nothing happened!" He tried to push past me but I held a firm grip on his wrist.

"I appreciate that but I think I would rather you didn't get yourself killed over it." I smiled at his naive attitude. "But you can help me pick up my papes."

A slight pink came to his face as he looked back at me. "Right…I-I'm sorry."

He bent down to retrieve my papes. I laughed, which made him look up at me questioningly. "You're too polite for your own good, Chris. The last thing you need to do is apologize to me." I continued to smile to myself as we picked up the last papes and he handed them all to me. "Thanks."

Looking down at my pocket watch, I decided that I could sell the rest of my papes on the way back to the lodging house. I started to walk down the street, straightening my pile along the way.

Just as I expected, Christopher jogged up beside me and sighed, causing me to smile again. "Look I know we don't know each other very well-"

"We don't know each other at all, Christopher." I said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, well I was thinking-"

"Mayor caught with pants down!" I shouted and sold a couple of papes to a passing group of men.

Christopher stood frozen as if trying to collect himself while I continued down the street. After a moment, he caught back up. "I think I would like to take you out."

Luckily, my back was to him so he was unable to see how shocked I was at his forward approach. "Do you?" I asked as I held up another paper and shouted another headline, slowly making my way to the lodging house.

"Yes, and it's not just because of what Ace said either."

At this, I stopped and turned around. I tilted my head and asked, "What _did_ Ace say?"

He stood with a look of regret on his face and turned another shade of pink. "Oh, I-I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Uh-huh." I nodded and slowly turned around. Suddenly I had lost the urge to sell the last of my papes so I threw them in the nearest ally. "Look Christopher, you're a nice guy and all but you don't want to date me. Trust me. I _know_ me."

"I would like to be the judge of that if you don't mind." He held no smile or mocking look but rather, his face held a bit of sincerity.

I eyed him for a minute. "I live on the streets, Chris. I wear pants, I cuss, I don't go to church, and I have permanent ink on my hands."

I held them out for him to observe but he only shrugged, "I don't care. You seem like a nice person."

I smiled again and crossed my arms. "You really are too polite for your own good." We stood staring at each other for a minute until I sighed. "You won't give up will you?"

"I will, but not until you tell me to."

I chuckled and started walking away. "Alright, but forget whatever Ace told you. I don't know what it was, and I don't _want_ to know what it was, but it was probably something completely untrue." I turned around to go home but quickly thought of something and yelled over my shoulder, "Meet me back here tomorrow for lunch!"

--

It was early evening and most everyone was back at the lodging house doing their regular activities. I had been sitting next to the window, not really paying attention to the ramblings of Ace, when Spot came in the room.

"Bruin!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name shouted across the room.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated as I walked over to the entryway where Spot was waiting.

He gestured out the front door which I took to mean that he wanted to talk outside. When he had closed the door behind him and stepped down the front steps, I asked again, "What?"

Instead of answering my question, he began to walk. I felt a stab of annoyance at being ignored but decided it was better to follow him considering the mood he had been in lately. When the Brooklyn Bridge was in view, he finally broke the silence. "When we'se get ta 'Hatten, youse gonna fix things wit Ebony."

I froze. "Wait…what?!"

He rolled his eyes and stopped ahead of me. "Dis is why I didn't tell youse earliah. I knew youse would chicken out."

"Hey! I'm not chickening out…" I gave a small pout. "I'm just not prepared is all."

"You mean you ain't got da guts."

"Hey, it takes sand to apologize for when I wasn't even in the wrong."

"Bruin, what the hell does sand have ta do wit dis?"

Stupid kid and his stupid nonsensical sayings…

Seeing that I wasn't moving on my own, Spot went behind me to push me forward while I groaned. "Spot she's not going to listen to me."

"Dat's yoah problem, not mine."

"Then why do you care?"

"Cause, Jacky won't do any business wit me till all his boys are happy." He said this with a mocking tone which told me that Spot had probably argued the same thing as I did and Jack had given him the same lame response.

"It's not my fault they're a bunch of sore losers." I grumbled under my breath.

"Christ, Bruin, get a backbone." He came back to my side with a dark look on his face.

I crossed my arms but choose to ignore his comment. "Alright, Conlon, spill it. You've been in a crappy mood for a while now and it's starting to get old."

He looked forward as he answered in an even tone, "I got things on my mind is all."

I should have known that he wasn't going to tell me. "Well, if you're gonna keep going around like some tyrant then find a different outlet then yelling at me and everyone else."

Spot sent me a sharp glare. "I wasn't yelling at youse!"

"You are now!"

"Because you're yelling at me!"

"You yelled first!"

We glared at each other for a couple more seconds, ignoring the curious looks we were receiving from passing people. It was faint, but I noticed his face soften a bit, and then, as if he knew I noticed, it hardened again. "Fine, we just won't talk."

I threw up my hands and rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Fine."

----------------------

**I'm sorry nothing really happens in this chapter, it's kind of a filler. Now, feel free to click 'review' below...it's getting lonely.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Honesty Is the Best Choice

Chapter 14: Honesty is the Best Choice

The rest of the walk to Manhattan was spent in an agonizing silence. I sent an occasional glare in Spot's direction but if he noticed, he didn't show it.

On our way to the lodging house, we passed the statue and found Racetrack playing Craps with Snipeshooter and Blink. Amazingly enough, they greeted us with friendly smiles.

"Hey, Spot...Remy. Dats quite a shinnah ya got dere," Racetrack remarked and the boys all laughed as they stood up to greet us.

"Ya want a matchin one, Race?" I smirked and received a wink and a genial punch in the arm from him. I leaned against the statue, deciding to watch for a bit so I could prolong facing Ebony as much as possible. But Spot wouldn't allow that.

"Any 'a youse bums seen Ebony? Bruin heah needs ta find her."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna finish her off do ya?" Blink retorted to me as he sat down and rolled the dice again.

"I just want ta talk with her is all."

Blink pointed over his shoulder towards the lodging house. "She's in da lodgin house…" I nodded and pushed away from the statue to follow his thumb. "…wit Skittery."

I came to a sudden halt and groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was apologize in front of Skitts. It was going to be hard enough as is.

Spot rolled his eyes. "I gotta go find Jacky so I'll meet up wit youse latah." I opened my mouth to complain but he cut me off. "Just do it, Bruin. We aint leavin 'till ya do."

I watched Spot walk away with a glooming look but stopped when I got an idea. "Oh Racetrack," I said in a very singsong voice.

"I ain't doin yoah doity work, Remy. Dis is yoah problem, not mine."

"Please, Race, just get him out of the room. That's all I'm askin."

He ignored me and just shook his head.

"Common, Race." I sat there giving him my best puppy dog face but it did nothing. Finally, I decided to make a deal his way. "I'll pay ya 2 bits."

Racetrack hopped up smiling and pulled his cigar out of his mouth. "Youse got yoahself a deal, darlin."

We spit shook on it and began walking to the lodging house.

"Hey Race! What about our game?" Snipeshooter called after us, "I ain't payin up if wese don't finish!"

Racetrack waved them off and turned to me. "So how am I supposed ta get him out?"

I shrugged and smiled. "You're a smart guy Race. You'll figure something out."

--

**Audience POV**

Racetrack walked into the lodging house while Remy waited outside around the corner.

Once inside, he saw Skittery and Ebony sitting alone in the corner talking. They both smiled at him when he walked up.

"Skitts, I need ta talk whitcha." When Ebony didn't move Racetrack continued, "Alone."

Skittery nodded, "We'll just be a minute, right?" He looked to Racetrack who was standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"...Oh, yeah sure." He looked out the window, "Only a minute. Why don'cha wait in here, Eb."

Unfortunately for Ebony, the new nickname had been heard by a few of the newsies closest to the ring Saturday and therefore, had stuck. She grimaced at the name but waited patiently anyway while Racetrack winked at her and laughed.

On their way out of the lodging house, Skittery asked his friend, "What's up?"

Racetrack chewed on his cigar thoughtfully and slowly answered, "Uh...I need yoah advice."

"On what?"

"On...goils. Yeah, goils."

--

**Normal POV**

Racetrack lead Skittery away from the building so I could slip in. Once inside, I saw her standing at the front counter lazily flipping through the sign in book.

"Ya know, they don't like people doing that." I walked forward to stand at her side.

She froze and while she looked slightly scared, she glared fiercely at me. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk..."

She narrowed her eyes and looked me up and down, clearly skeptical. I don't blame her. If I got the shit beat out of me by another girl and was approached by her when we were alone, I'd be cautious too.

I took off my hat and held it in my hands to steady them and keep them from giving away my nervousness. "Look, I'm sorry."

She responded with a bitter laugh, "Yeah right." She turned to go out the door but I grabbed her arm to stop her. She immediately brought her fists up, ready to defend herself but I threw up my hands to show I didn't want to start anything. I must have really shaken her up.

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I swear. I mean it when I say I'm sorry." Ebony slowly brought her hands down but held her glare. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. "I let it get personal and took it out on you, which I shouldn't have." I planted my hat on my head and shoved my hands into my pocket again before making myself look her in the eyes. "And you don't have to believe me. I just...well, I just wanted you to know."

There was silence as she stood staring at me while I bit my lip uncomfortably.

"What do you get out of this?" She asked, still skeptical.

I shook my head not believing what I was hearing. After everything she had done, she thought that _I_ was the one who wasn't trustworthy! "Ya know, believe it or not, people aren't always trying to get the better of you. What I get out of this...what we both get out of this is a tiny minuscule chance of finding something in common and maybe, just maybe, becoming friends." I found my voice rising so I took a deep breath and continued calmly. "At the least, I want to be civil towards each other. There's no angle; no hidden agenda."

Ebony looked absolutely floored but after a moment of considering what I had said, she nodded, very slowly.

"Good." I turned around to leave but something struck me and I decided to face her again to say it. "I know I don't know your past or where you came from, and it's none of my business," I quickly added. "But you can trust these guys. If you do it little by little, you may just find that there are some great people here that are actually willing to be your friend."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Racetrack trying to keep Skittery from coming back inside. If I didn't move quick, Skittery would see me.

I quickly moved towards the stairs, "I'll see ya on Saturday." I even gave her a smile before jumping up the stairs two at a time to get to the boys room where I would climb down the fire escape.

--

"What do you mean we're staying here?!" I had met up with Spot at the statue only to find that he wanted to stay the night in Manhattan. "I made my apology! Let's go!"

"It's too late ta go back-"

"What do you mean too late? You're Spot Conlon! You can go where ever you want, whenever you want!"

To my utter surprise, Spot laughed. He was actually laughing.

"What-"I was barely audible from shock.

He stopped laughing but held his smile. "Yoah desperate."

My mouth hung open in offence. "I am not!"

"Please Bruin, since when did youse evah admit ta needen 'Spot Conlon'?"

He watched me think with an amused look on his face. Well, at least he was in a good mood again. My shoulders hunched as I came to realize that he was right.

"Common, Remy. Skitts is bein an ass. If anyone should be worried, it should be him not you." He put his arm around my shoulder and guided me back to the lodging house. "Youse want me ta soak him?"

I gave a small laugh while shaking my head and then sighed. "This isn't going to be easy."

Spot shrugged, "Just be honest wit him. He'll come ta his senses."

I nodded. "Can we at least go home in the morning? I'd rather not sell here."

Spot removed his arm from around my shoulder and brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully while the other held the tip of his cane. "Well, seeing as I'm Spot Conlon and I can go where ever I want, whenever I want-"

Groaning I hit him in the chest. "Shut your trap, Conlon. If I'd known it was going to inflate your head to double its size, I never would have said it."

He smirked, "We'll go home tomorrah mornin but don't count on me forgettin dis any time soon."

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the lodging house glumly, knowing it was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------

**I'm on a roll! Give me some love and leave a review!!**


	15. New Developments

Chapter 15: New Developments

Do you know those moments where you feel like someone is talking about you behind your back and it makes you feel really self conscious? Well quadruple that and maybe you'll have an idea of what I felt when I entered the Manhattan lodging house behind Spot. Apparently the feelings that Racetrack had towards me were not shared by all and it was shown through the sudden silence of the room. While he may not have shown it, I'm sure Spot noticed as well but he chose to shrug it off and walked to Jack's table. I followed right on his heels. Since Switch was in Brooklyn and Skitts was angry with me, not to mention everyone else in Manhattan, Spot was one of my only allies. Luckily, Racetrack and Blink were the only other two at Jack's table.

"You stayin in Hatten tonight, Spot?" I was surprised when Jack didn't even look up from the table with his usual friendly grin.

"Remy took care 'a it Jack," Spot said authoritatively then turned to me. "Right, Bruin?"

I replied quietly, "Yeah."

Spot nodded and turned back to Jack. "Then we'se ok." He casually sat down in a chair and leaned back with his hands clasped across his stomach.

Racetrack looked up and gave me his legendary smile. "Take a seat Remy," He gestured to another chair with his cigar, "yack wit us."

I made no move to sit down. Instead, I looked to Jack for some form of acknowledgment. It wasn't like him to be so unfriendly towards me. It took a minute but Jack finally picked up on the silence and noticed me looking intently at him. He immediately softened his features and allowed a warm smile to form on his face.

"Good ta have ya here Remy. It's been a while."

The atmosphere around the room seemed to lighten at his words and everyone was able to fall back into their leisure conversations.

I smiled back and sat down in a chair previously pulled over. Being the typical kid he is, Racetrack broke the silence.

"Hey Remy, correct me if Ise wrong but I believe youse owe me some money."

From across the table Spot raised his eyebrows at us. "What'sa mattah Race? Not doin well at da tracks so youse gotta hit up my newsies?"

"Are you kiddin? I bet on a great horse yestaday!" I looked at him in surprise but a bitterness fell across his face. "It took seven horses ta beat him." He finished lamely and took a puff from his cigar while the rest of us laughed.

After I had subdued a little I said, "Ah Race, you wouldn't know the right horse if it kicked ya in the face." I then patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, I'll give ya your money at the party on Saturday."

--

We spent the rest of the evening in casual conversation for the most part. At one point I looked in the corner of the room to see Skitts in a conversation with Snipeshooter and Ebony quietly sitting next to him. Her eyes were focused on something at my table so I followed her line of sight and landed on Spot. When I went back to search her face I saw a sort of longing in her eyes which sent a lurch through my stomach. Turning back to Spot, I tried to find what it was that she saw.

He seemed more relaxed now then he had been and had actually broke into an occasional smile at the boy's remarks. That smile brought about a new light to his face that made him look...well, handsome. Not to mention, his light blue eyes held a reserved calm that made you loose all train of thought. While his hat was on, you could still see his blonde hair peeking out of the back which complemented his tanned skin...

I jolted out of my thoughts when I finally realized what I was doing and quickly removed my gaze from Spot. After gaining my composure, I looked back to Ebony and this time, found her looking at me. I swiftly looked away and felt my face get warm as a blush came to my cheeks. Shoot.

"Goodnight, boys." I suddenly excused myself from the table to save any embarrassment I might have caused myself but the boys hardly noticed, except for Racetrack that is.

"I think I'll call it a night too."

I smiled and started up the stairs with him behind me.

"Ya know...I'm surprised you and Spot are stayin foah da night. I woulda thought he'd want ta get back ta Brooklyn."

I shrugged and pushed open the door to the bunk room where a few of the boys were already in bed, fast asleep. My mind was a little preoccupied with something else at the moment so I didn't really register what he had said. But what he said next sure did.

"'Specialy wit dis whole thing wit Switch and Jimmy goin on. I'd think he wouldn't let her outta his sight-"

"Wait...what about Switch and Jimmy?" I gave Racetrack a quizzical look and waited for him to elaborate.

Racetrack looked at me confused. "You don't know?"

"You do?" I was startled by the fact that Racetrack knew something about Brooklyn when I didn't and apparently he felt the same way.

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Well dat changes things a bit doesn't it?" He murmured to himself and then seeing the perplexed look on my face he smiled. "Eh, I only ovahoid some stuff...I don't really know anythin eithah." He then shifted his weight to one foot and looked at me sideways, still chewing on his cigar. "I'm just surprised you don't."

"What did you hear?" Racetrack seemed a bit reluctant to share but I wasn't going to let this one go. "Race..." I warned.

He hesitated but looked around the room and pulled me to the washroom anyway. "Alright, all I hoid was dat Jimmy is threatening Spot wit something dat has ta do wit Switch. But I don't know what." He quickly added at my curious look. "Dat's all I know."

I was about to ask further questions but the door opened and in came Skittery with Ebony right behind him. I instantly dropped my conversation with Race and made a beeline for the other end of the room. Racetrack stared after me, as I found Switch's bunk and jumped to the bed above knowing that Spot would sleep below.

I cursed myself for acting so cowardly. If Switch was here she probably would have called me on it and forced me to confront Skittery, but luckily for me, she wasn't. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut to try and think of anything but Skitts to help me fall asleep but wasn't successful. It was probably a good ten minutes later when I felt a tap on my shoulder that I decided to quit trying. I sighed and turned to meet Spot's face.

"Hey, on Saturday, I'll play Race foah yoah money."

Ignoring the fact that he had just offered to help me, I responded, "Sooo...I'll owe him twice as much as I do now?"

He rolled his eyes. "Haha."

"Why would you want to do that anyway?"

He shrugged, "I like takin money from Race. And now I have a good reason to."

"And you think you'll get that money?" I asked sarcastically.

At this remark Spot gave me a smirk. "You know me Bruin, I either get what I want or I change my mind."

I gave a quiet laugh, "And let us not forget your other motto: if you can't beat them yourself, arrange to have them beaten."

I laughed again at my own joke which received another eye roll from Spot. Poking me in the side he said, "I'm wakin youse up early tamarrah so don't get too comfortable."

"Yes, sir." I yawned and then forgetting everything from earlier, fell straight asleep.

--

**Spot's POV**

I woke easily the next morning and looked at my pocket watch to find that I had a couple of minutes to get ready before I would have to wrench Remy out of bed. I shook my head at the thought. She's been selling newspapers for six years now but still can't handle the early mornings.

After I had gotten dressed and cleaned up a bit, I stood next to the bunk were Remy slept trying to think of a successful way to get her up without getting myself injured. As I thought, I couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. The last thing I wanted to do at the moment was disrupt her peaceful slumber, so I was content just standing there, letting myself take in her features.

Even after two years, a part of me can't deny how attractive Remy is. Her golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, and captivating smile isn't even half of what made her the gorgeous girl that she is. The problem is that I'm not the only guy to notice this. I probably couldn't count on my hands the number of guys I had chased off throughout the years. All it came down to was the fact that I didn't think any of them were good enough for her. Simple as that.

She shifted in her sleep and brought me back to the present situation. An idea suddenly hit me causing me to smirk.

I reached forward and pinched her nose shut. It did nothing at first but after a second her eyes popped open and she sat up gasping for air. I leaned against the other bunk and crossed my arms, amused, while Remy sat grasping her chest.

"I'm glad youse slept wit yoah mouth closed. Normally it's open and drools spillin all ovah da place. This way was much less messy."

She sent me a fierce glare. "You know, you could be nice for a change and just gently shake me like normal people do. You didn't have to smother me to death."

Patting her leg, I said, "Let's go, Bruin. Early boid catches da werm." I sat down on the bunk below to wait for her but she just lay back down.

I barely heard her mumble as she covered her face with a pillow, "K, you get the worm, I'll get some sleep, and we'll meet up later to share."

I chuckled, "I nevah noticed befoah but youse got a heightened sense a humor in da mornin."

"And along with it, an intolerance for morning people like yourself." Remy shot back.

I put up my hands in defense even though she couldn't see me. "Hey, it's fine wit me if we stay and sell heah. Youse da one dat wanted ta leave."

There was silence for a moment but she eventualy jumped off the bunk and quickly walked to the washroom. I raised my eyebrows at her sudden decision to get up and lay down on the bunk to wait.

I was lying with my eyes closed when she pulled off my hat and hit me with it a couple of minutes later. "That worm doesn't seem so appealing now does it, Conlon?"

--

As we made our way out of the lodging house I noticed something different from usual.

"Ya left yoah hair down."

She stroked her hair consciously. "Yeah, I was lazy. Maybe I should put it back up."

I shrugged and kept my gaze forward to keep myself from staring. "Nah, I like yoah hair down."

I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye but it dropped after a moment.

"What about my eye? How does it look?"

I stopped and studied her. All the scratches were healed and the bruise was almost gone from around her eye. In fact, if I didn't know it was there, I probably wouldn't have noticed it. I answered candidly, "Fine."

This answer apparently wasn't good enough for her because she bit her lip and shoved her hands in her pockets. "It doesn't look bad or too dark or anything?"

I gave her a puzzled look. "No."

For the rest of the walk we fell into easy conversation about our current relations with Harlem. I hadn't heard anything from Devin lately and I really had bigger issues to worry about so it didn't matter to me if he showed up or not. We'd cross that bridge when it came. Remy gave me a quizzical look and I half expected her to prod for more information but she didn't. To be truthful, I had thought about telling her everything. It only made sense really, so she could keep out of danger but I couldn't bring myself to it. Telling her about Jimmy would reveal other things I wasn't ready for her to know yet.

"Spot!"

I looked up to see Zig running at us full speed. I tensed immediately, knowing something had gone wrong.

Zig reached us and bent down to catch his breath.

"What is it Zig?" I asked urgently.

He slowed his breathing to a point so he could talk. "It's Clovah...she's been soaked real bad."

---------------------

**Eh...I took a bit of a gamble with this one. Does it work having a different point of view every once in a while or is it confusing/annoying? Looking ahead, I don't think I do it much but I don't know. Because I'm so iffy on this chapter, I'll probably post the next one soon. For those of you who haven't read this before (I'm hoping there are a few) it starts to pick up.  
Any constructive comments are gladly accepted. Heck, I'll take one word....good....bad....okay....whatever. Just let me know you're out there and reading. : )**

**Anyway, thanks for those few who have reviewed or sent me messages! They really motivate me to write more! And even if you aren't reviewing, thanks for reading! Okay, rant over.**


	16. Put On Ice

Chapter 16: Put on Ice

I felt my heart stop at the sound of Zig's news. I grabbed his arm and asked, "Is she okay?"

"I dunno. We just found her a couple 'a minutes ago-"

He had barely finished the sentence before Spot and I raced across the bridge to get to the lodging house. We made record time as we burst inside and found a number of newsies surrounding the couch in the main room. Spot quickly stepped forward and pushed his way through the boys and looked down at Clover.

"Did you get Dr. Wright?" He asked Flash who nodded.

"Remy," Spot called through the boys.

I sped to his side and began studying Clover who was unconscious. "Spot, we've got to get her upstairs," I said firmly.

He nodded and bent down to pick up the young newsie. As he took her up the stairs, I went into the kitchen where we kept a couple of medical supplies. It wasn't much, but it would help until the doctor came. I ran up the steps to Spot's room where he and Flash were standing next to Clover. I went to work cleaning her wounds and bandaging them while the boys talked.

"I thought youse said dis wasn't gonna happen?" Flash asked heatedly.

"I didn't think he'd go aftah Clovah." Spot's voice was frighteningly low. He looked over to me as he spoke to Flash. "Dis was just a warnin though. He wasn't happy wit our negotiations yesterday and I know he didn't like da fact dat we didn't pay up."

He sighed, "How's she look?"

I ran my hand through my hair before responding doubiously. "Well, it's not life threatening but it doesn't look good. She may have a cracked rib but it'll take the doctor to tell you what's really going on." I looked up to meet Spot's eyes and saw the concern they held. "Don't worry. If that's the worst of it, she'll be ok. Clover's strong."

I bent back down next to the bed to finish up as Spot turned to Flash with his hand on his cane. "I told youse ta keep an eye on things. What da hell happened?"

Flash stepped back from Spot to put some distance between them. When it came down to it, Flash knew how to deal with Spot (that's why he's second in command) but it still wasn't a good idea to let things happen on his watch.

"She was heah last night, Spot and I know she went upstairs wit Ace-"

"Den how da hell did she get like dis, Flash!"

Spot looked as if he could kill Flash and Flash probably didn't like the fact that he was being blamed for something out of his control. The two of them were inches apart.

I was about to jump forward to intervene when the door opened and in walked Ace with Dr. Wright following. The doctor went right past the boys and came to Clover's side. He began checking her vitals as I sat back watching. After about 20 minutes of examining, he wrote some notes down on a pad of paper.

"Well...?" Spot stood impatiently staring at the doctor.

"Well, she's got a broken rib but other then that and a few scrapes, that's it." The boys gave a sigh of relief but I held my breath waiting for the 'but.'

"However..." There it is. "She was knocked out cold. If she does wake up, there's a chance she might be ok."

The four of us stood contemplating his words.

"If?"

"Chance?"

"Might?"

"You don't know." I stated dejectedly.

Dr. Wright shook his head. "At this point in time, there's no way for me to know exactly." He looked around at our discouraged faces. "Keep her comfortable and well looked after. I don't doubt that you are a group of perfectly capable young men and women who will nurse her back to health."

--

**Audience POV**

Spot opened the door to the hallway and lead the doctor downstairs. "Thanks, Doc." When they reached the bottom, he pulled out some money from his pocket and put it in the hands of Dr. Wright. "Dat's all I got now but we'll be by wit moah lattah."

The doctor counted the change and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Most of the work was done before I got here anyway. Who was it that fixed the little girl up?"

"Oh, dat was Remy. Her ma was a nurse...taught her everything she knows."

Dr. Wright nodded, clearly impressed. "Well, she did a very good job. There's definite potential there." He then stepped out the door and lifted his hat. "Keep me posted young man."

"Sure thing, Doc. Thanks again."

--

After updating the boys on Clover's condition and telling them to go sell, Spot came back upstairs and sat down next to the bed with his head in his hands. I sat on the other side with Ace next to me, on the verge of tears, and Flash standing at the window. We seemed to sit for hours just watching Clover, hoping against hope that she would wake up. It was almost as if none of us wanted to speak or move for fear of making her worse.

"Dis is my fault." Spot muttered through his hands quietly. I had a feeling that both Flash and Ace were thinking the same thing about themselves at the moment.

"Let's go aftah da bastads." Flash hissed through his teeth.

"No," Spot lifted his head to look at his second.

"Spot, we gottah put Jimmy in his place. We can't let him get away wit-"

Spot stood up, his anger getting the better of him. "I ain't lettin dat prick get away wit anything, but goin aftah him right now is a bad idea! It's exactly what he wants."

He collected himself again before continuing, "We need ta have a plan. We can't just bust in dere."

At this, Spot looked over to Ace and I. "Why don't you girls go ahead. We'll look aftah Clovah."

Ace hesitated at leaving Clover but I pulled her up with me and lead her to the door.

"Fine but we'll be back right aftah lunch," Ace said.

"Lunch?" I was so preoccupied with Clover that I completely forgot that I was meeting Christopher for lunch. I hit myself on the forehead. "Shoot! Christopher!" I shot out of the room before anyone could say anything else and hit the streets of Brooklyn, running all the way to my selling corner.

Reaching the corner I looked breathlessly around the crowds hoping to find him still waiting for me even though the clock across the street was telling me I was more then 20 minutes late. I sighed and decided he had probably left long ago so I began to trudge to Gideon's.

"Remy!" I looked over to see Christopher waving at me from across the street.

I smiled at him apologetically and met him in the middle. "I'm so sorry! We had a prob-" I stopped mid sentence, deciding I didn't want to bother him with newsie stuff. "...I was held up."

He shook his head. "No, it's ok. I understand."

We stood smiling at each other while people passed us going about their own business.

"Well, where do you want to go for lunch?"

I shrugged, "I only really know Gideon's." I quickly continued so he couldn't suggest going there. The last thing I wanted was for every Brooklyn newsie to be present for an already awkward situation. "But I go there all the time. It would be nice to go somewhere different for a change."

He thought about it, then, waved for me to follow him. "I know a place on the east side of town that's good."

"Oh," I bit my lip. If we went too far east, we would be in Jimmy's 'territory'.

Christopher stopped at the look on my face and frowned slightly. "Is something the matter?"

I quickly recovered. "Nope, sounds great." Smiling, I followed him. What would be the chances of running into Jimmy anyway? It's only lunch, it's not like I'm spying or anything. And no one would have to know.

"So...exactly how long have you been living in Brooklyn?" He asked somewhat humored.

"My whole life."

"And you don't know any other places to eat?!" He looked at me shocked which made me laugh.

"Well, I've been on my own for a long time. Gideon's is all I can really afford and even that can be too much for me at times." This comment seemed to discourage him but to my relief, he didn't get all sympathetic.

"We can go somewhere else if you like. I don't want to cause you any inconvenience."

I waved my hand at him. "Nah, it's nice to splurge every once in a while. I've been saving money up for a long time now."

"May I ask what for?"

I was embarrassed to tell him at first but decided there was no reason to be. "Christmas."

"I don't think that's too unheard of. It is three months away."

"I've been saving up for the past four." I sighed, "And that's just to buy something for only three people." A thought hit me as Skittery's face came to mind. "Make that two..."

We fell silent as we reached a small café and Christopher opened the door for me. I looked at my surroundings and smiled. It was a simple place really, reminded me a bit of Tibby's, only cleaner. There was a lady bustling around the tables, her hair falling out of a loose bun, who spoke from across the room.

"Come on in and take a seat." She ran to the back as we grabbed a table next to the window. My mind began to wander to the little newsie unconscious in Spot's bed at the lodging house. I almost wanted Jimmy to walk in here so I could show him a piece of my mind but I couldn't imagine him, or any of his boys, even passing by the place.

Lunch was actually pleasant. It was nice to talk with someone who knew absolutely nothing about Brooklyn or being a newsie. It was extremely refreshing. We talked about everything from our families, him more then me of course, to politics.

After we finished, Christopher insisted on paying since he had picked the place so I let him on the condition that he at least came and got a free pape from me every once in a while. He readily agreed and we left the restaurant.

Once outside, we were greeted by a very displeasing sight. Clover came back to mind and I felt my blood boil. Jimmy jumped off the bench he was sitting on and walked towards us. He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he circled Chris and I like prey. "Remy, Remy, Remy. You should know bettah den ta be walkin in dese parts. 'Specially aftah da incident wit dat little one. How she doin anyway?"

I stepped forward threateningly but Jimmy's boys did the same to block me from getting to him. "You son of a bitch. You had no right to touch her!"

"She was snoopin. I don't like people sticken dere noses in my business."

"She's only seven, Jimmy. Because of you she might not reach eight."

An evil smile came to his face and he shrugged. "Not my problem." He sent a glance at Christopher who was standing there very confused. Jimmy looked back at me and walked a bit closer. "I'm surprised 'the king' hasn't made his way ovah heah yet-"

"He wouldn't give you the satisfaction of stooping so low as ta beat ya to a pulp. Though God knows you deserve it."

"It's not like him ta send you out ta spy though is it? Doesn't seem like a good idea lettin a pretty thing like youse come heah ta get busted."

"I ain't here for Brooklyn, Jimmy so back off and let us go. We're crossin the tracks."

He gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah right! I can't just let youse go after you've spent a whole hour sittin in my territory-"

"You mean the six blocks that you and your boys sleep on?"

He kept talking as if he hadn't been interrupted, "No, I think my boys'll escort you back."

I inwardly cringed at his last words. When he said 'escort' it meant a good soaking and his boys dragging you across the tracks. He saw the look on my face and smirked.

"Ya know, I think da boys are right; you ain't too bad lookin Remy."

I stiffened at his comment and felt fear rising for the first time. Jimmy continued, "I can see why he likes youse so much, huh boys?"

The boys around us laughed and eyed me in a way that I didn't care for at all but I knew Jimmy wasn't stupid enough to try anything, at least I hoped so. I clenched my fists and tried to calm myself down at the same time as he continued.

"Ya know, Remy, I'm in a good mood taday." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I think I'll let you go wit just a warnin."

There were no signs of relief that I showed just so he could feel powerful. Though, I knew we were getting off lucky. I turned to leave with Christopher but Jimmy stopped us.

"Befoah youse leave Remy...why don't youse take dis wit you." He gestured behind him where two boys came pulling Switch with them. They pushed her away and she fell to the ground in front of us. "I don't wanna see yoah face here again Switch, ya hear me?" His voice was scathing now. I bent down to help Switch up. "AJ, Lee, get dis group outta my sight."

The two burly boys Jimmy referred to stepped forward and the five of us walked away quietly. Switch and I didn't speak to each other, knowing full well that it wouldn't be a good idea to do that in front of Jimmy's boys. Christopher seemed to pick up on that too. We finally reached the tracks and the two boys left without causing any further damage. I immediately turned to Switch.

"What were you doing there?"

"Me? What were you doing there? And who's this?" She pointed to Christopher who was watching us curiously.

"I'm Christopher." He held out his hand for Switch to shake but she just stared at it.

"What are youse doin wit dis kid?"

"Switch, now really isn't the time," I groaned. "We've gotta get outta here before Spot finds out."

Switch nodded but froze almost instantly. "Oh shit..."

I followed her gaze and felt my stomach drop. 'Oh shit' was right. Across the street staring at us was Zig. After seeing that we had seen him, he turned right around and ran off. Both Switch and I knew where he was going and knew we were doomed.

Switch groaned and I turned to Christopher. "Look you better go. I'm real sorry about what happened but I can't explain it all now. Will you meet me tonight?"

He seemed taken aback by my question but smiled all the same. "Sure. Same spot?"

I smiled, "Yeah, 9 o' clock."

Christopher nodded but looked concerned. "Will you be okay from here?"

Switch crossed her arms and snorted, "I think wese can handle it buddy."

I glared at Switch but quickly nodded my head at Christopher. "We'll be fine thank you."

He nodded again and waved as he walked away.

"And thanks for lunch!" I called after him and received a smile.

I turned back to face Switch who was giving me an incredulous look. "Who was dat?!"

"My date for tomorrow night." I smiled and started walking towards the lodging house.

"Yoah goin wit dat...dat...Highbrow?!"

"Well, I haven't asked him yet but I hope so. And he's not a highbrow, Switch. He's a nice guy."

Switch followed in my footsteps and scoffed, "Suah he's nice now but wait till he wants sumthin..."

"Switch!" I looked at her disbelievingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, common, Remy. He's a guy-"

It hadn't been more then a couple of minutes since Zig left but he must have made good time because heading right towards us was a livid Spot. People cleared a path for him in fear of what he might do to them if they didn't. It was as if there was a hurricane of furry approaching us. His cane was out and he looked ready to kill anyone who got in his way. We stood planted to the ground, all color drained from our faces, as he stopped in front of us, switching his fierce gaze between the two of us.

There were no words exchanged as he turned right back around and began walking again. Switch and I didn't need to be told to follow so we did. We reached the docks where Spot curtly told everyone to scram.

Normally it would be a good sign to be taken to the docks. It was when you were taken to Spot's room that you were in big trouble but with Clover there he couldn't.

The two of us stood uncomfortably waiting for the lecture to start as Spot paced back and forth in front of us, positively boiling. There were a couple of times where he would stop and look at us, as if about to say something, but then he would go back to pacing and running his hand through his hair in frustration. It seemed like years later before he finally did speak.

"What da hell were youse two thinking?!" We both knew better then to answer that one for he continued on with his rampage. "Dis ain't a game! Clovah's still layin in bed, hangin on foah her life, and da two 'a youse go gallivanting inta Jimmy's territory! I wanna know what da hell you were thinking!"

I felt guilt set in as I looked down at my feet but I was nothing compared to the look on Switch's face. "We weren't," She stated quietly.

"Damn right you weren't! Now _I_ gotta deal wit dis! I have half da mind ta throw youse both outta Brooklyn right now! Do eithah of youse realize what coulda happened? Do you?" Again, neither of us spoke. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair again, looking out at the water. "I've got dese rules foah a reason. When are da two 'a you gonna realize dat? I'm tryin ta keep youse safe but I can't do dat if youse go around defying my authority!"

He wasn't exploding anymore, which was a good sign, but his voice was still stern. Finally, he turned back to us and put his hands on his hips. "From now on youse both are comin straight back heah aftah sellin unless youse wit me. Got dat?"

Switch and I looked up to meet his eyes. "But what about-"

Spot cut Switch off, "Until youse can loin ta do what I say foah a change, niethah 'a youse are gonna have da same privileges as those dat do. And I mean it. As of right now, youse two are officially on ice."

This meant that neither Switch nor I would be going to the party tomorrow. Not to mention anywhere else for a while. I felt like a five year old being grounded after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar and while I knew I deserved it, I didn't like it. Maybe I wouldn't go to the party tomorrow, but I wasn't about to sit in my room tonight and stand Christopher up. He deserved an explanation so that was what I was going to give him.

-------------------

**Hope you liked it! Now, it's my birthday so give me a wonderful gift and click on that Review button! Thanks!!**


	17. Explanations from the Past

**Um...my bad...**

------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Explanations from the Past

I sighed and threw myself down on my bunk after a very long afternoon of selling. Because of my punishment, I had to sell with Flash who just grumbled about being a babysitter the _entire_ time. To be honest, I was quite impressed with how Spot managed to carry through with his punishment for me and Switch. Annoying, but impressive. Instead of it blowing over like usual, here we were, sitting in the empty lodging house with no one to keep us company but each other, an unconscious Clover, and a very unhappy Zig.

"Dis is so stupid!" Switch angrily paced the room.

"Well, you can't blame him," I yawned and closed my eyes, pulling my hat over them. "He'll get over it soon enough."

"Dat ain't what I'm talkin' bout. Dis whole thing wit Jimmy...it's stupid." She stopped pacing and sat down next to me. "I mean, I don't even remembah how all dis stuff wit Jimmy started!"

I let out a thoughtful sigh, "I do. That was when Spot and I..." I stopped for lack of a better word. "…well, you know."

--

Flashback: Two years ago

--

"You what?!" I shouted at Spot as we stood in the hallway of some deserted building in the middle of Brooklyn. He had just told me that they had kidnapped the girl that was dating his enemy, Jet, a previous Brooklyn newsy.

"Bruin, I ain't gunna go inta dis wit youse. Just clean her up a bit so we'se can talk ta her."

"You...I...how could you?" I pushed past him and into the dark room where a small figure was sitting in a chair. The only light that shown on her was from the hallway so I couldn't see her very well, but I could tell that they had beat her pretty bad. This probably meant she had fought back.

Spot followed me with a frigid look. "She's da enemy Bruin. Why da hell do youse care so much?"

"Cause she's human, Spot. She ain't any more ta blame than me." I bent down and began to clean her up a bit with a damp rag. "How would you feel if Jet did this ta me?"

To this, Spot had no response. The girl whimpered when I reached a deep cut on her forehead so I quickly pulled my hand away apologetically. "You've gotta take her back."

"No." He spoke darkly from the corner where he watched with his arms crossed. "Dis is da only way ta get him and I don't go back on my woid."

I threw the rag down next to the chair and strode over to Spot, completely livid. "You and yoah damn pride! It always comes down ta what your boys think of youse huh? It doesn't mattah dat I think dis is completely outta line?"

"No, it don't mattah what youse think. I'm da leadah. Ise gotta show dat I ain't a coward and dat I desoive respect." He stepped closer so he was only a couple of inches from my face. "Youse just my goil."

I did my best to hide my wince from his sharp words. Instead, I exhaled sharply and narrowed my eyes. "Just yoah goil..." I stepped back and picked up the rag again. "Well den I hope you get yoah respect from da boys, Conlon, cause you sure as hell ain't gettin it from me." I kneeled next to the girl to continue. "As far as I'm concerned, youse spineless."

I knew that what I had said hit a nerve, but I didn't care. He lashed out at me first and I'll be damned if I take anything lying down. I was sick of his ego.

Before Spot could respond however, Flash rushed into the room. "Jet wants ta meet." He looked back and forth between Spot and I before continuing, "...now."

Spot held my gaze for a moment before nodding to Flash who then left the room. "We'll be back foah her in 20 minutes. Have her cleaned up by den."

Too angry to respond I just dabbed at the girl's cuts as he swiftly left the room.

"What an arrogant ass." I grumbled under my breath. The thought that he had actually sunk so low as to kidnap some innocent girl made me sick.

Ever since Spot had taken over Brooklyn I had known that this fight with Jet would escalate out of hand. It all started when Jet thought he should have been leader and threatened Spot with a mutiny. So, of course, a fight ensued. Jet ended up leaving the lodging house with a couple of other boys whom he was closest with and who turned into his little street gang. His plan was to overthrow Spot and take what he thought was rightfully his; Brooklyn.

I looked up at the girl who was sobbing with a dirty cloth tied around her mouth and I felt a tug at my heart. Reaching up I began to untie it. "Now I'll take this off but you have ta keep quiet or we'll both be in trouble." She gave me a slight nod and I believed that it would be okay.

"I'm sorry 'bout all this. But don't worry, I'm sure it will all end up right," I said reassuringly. She gave me another soft nod as silent tears rolled down her face. A part of me wanted to believe that Spot didn't take part in soaking her but I knew that wasn't likely.

"He can be ruthless at times but somewhere under that tough leader exterior, there's a good guy with integrity," I told her, but I think that I was really trying to convince myself.

It was quiet for a while with me cleaning and bandaging her cuts and her trying to calm herself down a bit.

"I don't want him to have to choose me," She spoke softly.

I looked up with surprise but when I saw the fortitude in her face I understood and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

While I couldn't imagine it ever happening, I wouldn't want Spot to have to choose between Brooklyn and myself. It was his life; he was born a leader and I didn't want to be the one who was responsible for him losing it. Then I reprimanded myself for thinking he would even choose me when we had only been dating for two weeks and most of it had been spent arguing, so I doubted it.

And even though she was a complete stranger to me, I felt a connection to this girl.

There came footsteps down the hall and the silhouette of Flash could be seen in the doorway. "We'se ready foah her."

There was a strong urge to just grab the girl and make a run for it but I knew it was useless. Plus, my allegiance was to Brooklyn and it wouldn't be taken very well if I took off with the enemy.

Flash and I slowly helped her out of the chair. "Thanks," she said meekly over her shoulder as Flash lead her out of the abandoned room. It was a known fact that I wasn't allowed to this particular 'business' meeting, so I stayed behind. I gave her an encouraging smile in return and hoped that she would be okay.

--

"If yoah smart Jet-" Spot began, but he was cut off.

"It's Jimmy now," Jet spat back.

Spot rolled his eyes in annoyance and gestured over his shoulder for the girl to be brought in. "As I was sayin, _Jimmy_, if yoah smart you'll listen ta me."

I slipped into the back of the room and stationed myself behind Spot, out of sight by any of the occupants. I wanted to see how this would all play out and I couldn't help but be nervous for this girl.

"You and yoah boys get outta Brooklyn and we'll let da goil go wit out too much damage." I couldn't believe how proud he looked at his so called accomplishment. The Spot I had known before never manipulated people this way and it frightened me how much he had changed in the past few weeks.

There was silence before a bitter laugh broke through the quiet building, sending shivers down my spine. Jimmy stood there holding his stomach as if someone had told some side splitting joke.

"Dat's it? Dat's all youse got Conlon?" He laughed again and all his boys joined in as if on command. "Do what youse want wit da goil. I don't give a damn. It's Brooklyn I want."

My jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Of all the low and selfish...

"I ain't playin Jimmy. I got plenty a boys dat would be happy ta have dis goil foah company and I don't doubt dey wouldn't mind disposing of her aftah." Spot firmly stated in attempt to call Jimmy's bluff.

"Den you tell yoah boys she ain't worth da trouble, Conlon. But if dey wanna waste deir time dat's fine wit me."

Spot pulled out his cane and glared daggers at Jimmy. "Youse filthy piece a scum!"

Jimmy flinched but held his ground. "I'd watch yoah step Conlon. Isn't dere a sayin…do unto others and all dat shit?"

Now I had no idea what that meant, but by the change in Spot's stature, he did. He slammed his cane on the ground and let the sound echo through the large room. "We'se done heah." And with that, he lead his boys out of the building, taking the girl with them.

--

End Flashback

--

That was it. The next morning Spot pulled me aside and we ended our flimsy, two week relationship. I was actually amazed that we were able to maintain being friends after that, but I guess I always knew that it wouldn't last. While I had always told Switch and the other girls that it was his arrogance that broke us up, I knew it wasn't the whole truth.

"It's all my fault, Remy. I screwed up." Switch pulled me out of my thoughts of the past as she paused and then continued quietly, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, "You didn't force me into Jimmy's territory Switch. Don't beat yourself up."

"No, it ain't dat. Though youse bettah explain what all dat was about latah." Switch added then sighed and lay down as well. "Please don't hate me for this but-"

A cough was heard in the corner as Zig looked at Switch. "You ain't supposed ta be blabbin yoah mouth, Switch."

I lifted my hat to look at Zig curiously.

"Oh go cry ta Spot and see if I give a damn! It's gonna come out soonah or latah and I think dat Remy has da right ta know."

Zig glared and stomped out of the room but I doubt it was to go to Spot. He may be a Brooklyn Bird, but he prides himself in giving important information to his leader, not tattling on his sister.

"Remy...I've been turtle-dovin. Jimmy found out and is holdin it ovah Spot's head like ransom. You know Spot, he don't want da boys ta find out and think he's dirty too. Got too much pride an Jimmy knows it, da bastad. Plus, he was theatnin ta go ta Snydah but Spot decided he don't wanna pay anymore so last night he didn't. Jimmy was probably on his way heah when he found Clovah spyin on him." She spoke very quickly as if she had been bursting to tell me.

The force of her words hit me like a brick wall. I lowered my hat again and the two of us sat in silence as I tried to take in the new information. I didn't know how to respond.

I finally asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of starvin, I'm sick of bein dirty, and I'm sick of people lookin down on me like I'm some piece 'a trash on da street! Dese people have moah money den dey know what ta do wit and it makes me sick! Dey see us and dey don't care! Doesn't dat bothah youse?"

Of course it bothered me. How could it not?

It was silent and I could only guess that Switch was staring at me, waiting for some kind of response but I couldn't give it to her.

"I'd better go check on Clover." I quickly sat up and left the room before Switch could protest.

-------------------------------

**I hope everything made sense. And I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait. I'm posting two chapters in hopes to make up for it. **


	18. A Poor Idea

**This is one of my favorite chapters of this story. Complete fluff....but I love it.**

**----------------------------------**

Chapter 18: A Poor Idea

I kept a close eye on Clover while everyone else went to dinner and did their evening activities, but there was no change. Bending over her body, I examined all of her wounds and found them to be in pretty good shape considering. My heart ached looking at her tiny form in bed. Clover may only be seven but she has such a bright spirit no matter what, which showed that the roughness of being a street kid hadn't gotten to her yet. If any newsie deserved to be off the streets and with a good family, it was Clover. She certainly didn't deserve what Jimmy gave her.

"Hang in there kid." I whispered and after lightly squeezing her hand, I left the room.

In the hallway I ran into Polk, a younger newsie. "Hey, what time is it?"

After glancing down at his watch he answered, "Ten till."

Looking down the stairs into the main room I saw that there were only a handful of boys back but it was slowly getting dark which meant I didn't have much time to meet Christopher. I slipped into the girls room that was fortunately empty. If I went out the window and took the fire escape, I would pass right by the window downstairs and someone would surely see me and turn me in. I looked down the two flights of stairs and began working on another idea.

For a minute I thought about jumping but then I remembered when Dreads had fallen a couple years ago and almost broke her ankle. With my luck, it would be worse. "Shoot," I ran my hand over my face in frustration.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw sheets crumpled at the end of Dreads' bed and an idea came to me. Yeah, it was farfetched, but it was worth a shot. I grabbed some sheets and tied them together, then stepped out onto the fire escape very quietly. Tying one end to the rail and the other around my waist, I eased myself over the edge.

It wasn't until after I had made it half way down that I realized that I didn't have enough to get me all the way to the ground because a large portion was around my waist. I tried to carefully loosen the knot around my waist so I could hop down but right before I was able to get loose, I heard someone call my name.

"Eek!" I tried stopping myself from falling but the sheet was too loose and I went headfirst towards the ground. My eyes squeezed shut as I waited for the impact of the ground, but instead I hit something soft. When I opened my eyes, I immediately recognized the blue flannel shirt of the person I had so gracefully landed on.

Without moving, I cautiously lifted the hat that was blocking Spot's face. I bit my lip when I saw the pained look on his face but despite the situation, I let out a laugh.

"You okay?" I asked quietly as he groaned beneath me.

"Besides da fact dat youse cuttin off my air supply…I'm great." He answered sarcastically, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, sorry." I rolled off him and sat at his side. He slowly followed suit.

I cringed as he sat there clutching his chest trying to collect himself. "Ya know Bruin, we'se got da fire escape foah a reason."

"I didn't wanna get caught…"

Spot took another slow breath in. "So dis was yoah mastah plan?" He asked gesturing to the dangling sheets.

"Well-" I looked back up to the window to try and defend myself but I found that it was, in fact, a very stupid idea. "It sounded good at the time," I reasoned.

Spot smirked, "Jumpin makes morah sense den dis, Rem."

Looking back at his face, I tried to gage his reaction. This could go one of two ways; me being chewed out and sent back upstairs, or him, finding it so ridiculously funny, letting me go. I was hoping for the latter.

"Hey! What's goin on down dere?" Dreads called down from the window of the girls' room. "And what's my sheet doin tied ta da fire escape?"

I buried my head in my hands and sighed as Spot answered, "Bruin was sneakin out."

"Why didn't ya just jump? It would've been fastah," She replied matter-of-factly. "And my sheets wouldn'ta gotten doity."

I threw up my arms in exasperation. "So I've been told. Thanks, Dreads."

"What's all da commotion out here?" Flash came around the side of the building to see Spot and I still on the ground and Dreads leaning over the railing.

"Remy was tryin ta leave wit out anyone knowin." Dreads called down while rolling her eyes. "Clearly dat didn't happen."

"What's wit da sheets?"

I groaned. "Does it matter?"

"You woulda been fine if youse had just-"

"JUMPED?! Yeah, I get it!" I got up from the ground and dusted myself off in disgust. I couldn't believe that my one attempt to get out of the lodging house unnoticed had failed miserably.

"Jumped? Dat woulda been stupid. I was gonna say use da fire escape."

Next to me, Spot snorted but quickly turned it into a cough. Almost every newsie that was currently back was now outside watching the debacle for themselves. I looked to Spot thinking that maybe he would tell everyone to shove off, but he did no such thing. In fact, he looked quite pleased with the situation.

"Where were youse goin anyway?" He asked as he stood up and dusted himself off also.

Looking around at the group, I decided I didn't want to inform them of my personal life, or the lack there of in this case. I shrugged, "Just going for a walk."

"No she ain't." Switch pushed herself through the small crowd of boys to the front and crossed her arms. "She's goin ta meet dat boy."

"Da kid dat took ya 'cross da tracks?" Flash asked.

"Remy, youse went out wit Christopher?!" Dreads excitedly asked from above, now joined by Ace. "How was it? He comin tomarrah?"

I looked helplessly at Spot, begging him to do something because I knew none of them would listen to me. He seemed to have lost the humor of the situation and now looked at me almost disapprovingly.

Switch stepped forward, "Don't let her go, Spot."

The gaze I held with Spot instantly switched over to his sister but I didn't manage to respond as Dreads beat me to it.

"What's up yoah ass, Switch? Just cause youse don't gotta love life don't mean no one else can." The two girls exchanged dirty looks. "Let her go foah Christ sake."

"I didn't like da look 'a dat kid eithah..." Flash threw in quietly.

This time, Ace spoke up. "Oh what do you know. He's perfectly nice!"

"Alright, dats enough. Everyone back ta what youse was doin." Spot casually waved his arm at the group who unwillingly made their way back inside. Switch waited a minute to give both of us a meaningful look but I choose not to see it. Instead, I was about to take this chance to leave but Spot grabbed my arm before I could move. "And just wheah do ya think youse goin?"

Sighing, I turned to face him. "Look, it'll just take a second and I'm already late. At least let me go tell him I can't come."

Spot let go of my arm and crossed his. "Go, ta tell him youse can't?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Dat makes no sense Bruin."

"Please, it's important to me." I told him earnestly. Of course I knew the answer would be no but I still had to try.

He scrutinized me for a moment then sighed. "Zig," He called out to what seemed to be the empty streets. The boy stepped forward out of the shadows. Spot gave him instructions without taking his stern eyes off me. "Take Remy's note ta da kid on Lafayette and 5th. Dat right Bruin?"

Ignoring the fact that he knew me well enough to guess that, I nodded my head and grudgingly took the paper that Spot held out for me. I jotted down a quick apology to Christopher and asked him if he would meet me at the party tomorrow night, then handed it back to Spot, who gave it to Zig.

"Hey, Zig?" I called after his retreating form. "Will you please wait for a reply?"

He looked to Spot, who nodded, then turned around and disappeared down another street. After he left, it really was just me and Spot. I took a moment to prepare myself for another lecture for 'disobeying' but when I faced him he held a nonchalant look.

"Ok, lets here it," I said, impatiently tapping my foot.

He didn't respond as he walked under the sheets and pulled on them thoughtfully. They fell after his second tug and landed softly in a pile on the ground next to him. I waited in anticipation while he fingered the sheets and examined the knots.

Then, quite suddenly, he began to laugh. Not a bitter or condescending one but a real, humorous laugh. Spot stopped to take a breath but barely got out the words, "Of all da moronic ideas..." before he started laughing again.

At first, I didn't see the humor in the situation at all. I had practically killed myself scaling down the side of the building with sheets and all he could do was laugh. Then it hit me; I had scaled down the side of a building with _sheets_.

Okay, so I had to admit it was a little funny. At first I was merely chuckling, but the more we stood there watching each other laugh, the worse it got. Like I said before, his laugh is infectious.

Dreads' head popped out the window again, but this time downstairs. "Hey, will you two clowns stop messin around out dere? Let's play some pockah! I need Flash ta win some money foah my birthday gift."

The two of us slowly caught our breath. "Dreads, your birthday isn't for another 2 months," I stated through a smile.

She smirked from the window, "Can't hurt ta start early," and then disappeared back inside.

After we had gained a bit of our composure, I followed Spot back into the lodging house where I would try to pass the time playing poker until I got a response from Christopher. Since neither Dreads nor I had any money, the boys grudgingly agreed to playing for shooters instead.

The evening went by rather slowly as I kept looking from the door to the clock about every 2 minutes. It seemed like Zig had been gone hours but in actuality, it had only been about 25 minutes. The room didn't help with my anxiousness either, as it was subdued because of the attack on Clover. But everyone went on as usual. We are Brooklyn after all. It'll take a lot more then this to knock us off our feet.

The game managed to be entertaining enough.

"Someone should check dis boy's sleeves," Dreads said bitterly as Flash won another hand and pulled in the winnings. He sent Dreads a wink and leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek which caused her to flush a little. "Dat ain't gonna help ya much."

"How 'bout dis?" This time he met her lips with his.

Watching the couple, I smiled. I had always liked the two of them together because they seemed to fit well. Dreads always seemed to me to be a kind of wild spirit but Flash had the ability to 'tame' her a bit. Spot, on the other hand, only rolled his eyes and dealt the next hand. He wasn't much for displaying affection (though you wouldn't know it by the way he goes around with all of his girls).

"Can we'se get back ta da game?" He asked.

The couple parted and Dreads brought her attention to me. "So, Christopher huh?"

I shrugged and picked up my hand to examine the cards. It was a poor one, as usual.

"Dat's it?" Dreads asked curious.

I raised my head to meet her eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

This time she shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just expectin a bit moah…enthusiasm."

"Well, nothing's happened yet." I threw down my hand to fold, as did Dreads, and leaned back in my chair casually. The boys looked withdrawn from the conversation but I knew they were still listening as they carried out the hand. "I mean, I hardly know the guy."

"Remy, youse spent da entire aftahnoon wit him. How can youse not know him?"

"Okay, I know a little...but it's nothing worth mentioning." At this, Dreads insisted on hearing the entire conversation that took place during lunch and I vaguely obliged. However, I decided to stop before I got to the part about Jimmy and let Dreads take in the information.

"He seems alright."

"He don't seem like yoah type." Flash chimed in as he threw a shooter onto the pile in the middle of the table. Both Dreads and I looked at him. "He sounds...boring."

Spot let out a stifled laugh but I chose to ignore it. "What do you mean not my type? I don't even know what my type is; how can you?"

Flash sent a sideways glance towards Spot but quickly looked back at his hand and lay it down. Spot looked at Flash's three of a kind and smirked. He gallantly tossed his hand down on the pile to show his full house. While Flash collected the cards to shuffle, Dreads took it upon herself to answer the question for her boyfriend.

"Isn't it kinda obvious what yoah type is?" Knowing exactly where she was taking the conversation, I sent a warning look towards my friend which she quickly picked up on. After clearing her throat, she continued. "Okay, let's do it dis way. What's moah important ta ya, someone who's serious or a guy wit a sense a' humor?"

I was disinclined to answer the question and I made sure Dreads knew that by giving her a disapproving glower.

"Definitely a sense of humor." Ace pulled up a chair and placed herself between Dreads and I. "And he's gotta be charming ta sweep dis goil off her feet." She nudged me in the side knowingly. "But what about being spontaneous? He should have spontaneity."

"And money," Added Dreads.

"And ambition."

"And money."

"And good looks."

"And-"

"Alright, can you goils clam up?" Spot curtly gestured to the cards that Flash was about to deal. "We'se in da middle of a game. Save dis goil fluff till latah when we'se don't gotta heah it."

Dreads smirked, "Let's do Spot next."

Ace giggled and I shook my head. Although, they had brought something to my attention. I couldn't help but wonder what my 'type' might be, or even if I had one. I tried to remember the guys I had previously been interested in so I could find some common trait, but I couldn't. Actually, it had been a long time since I had truly liked a guy; two years to be exact.

"Bruin, you in?" I looked up to Spot and even though I knew he didn't know what I was thinking, I couldn't help but find myself slightly flustered. For the past two years, all I had committed to was maybe three dates and one dance. How did he do it? How can someone so irritatingly bossy and big headed manage to keep me so immobile all this time?

The door opened, cutting off my thoughts, and in walked Zig. I jumped up from the table to meet him and gladly accepted the scrap of paper he brought with him. On it was a neatly scribbled answer. _Yes._

There was a scraping of chairs as Flash and Spot got up from the table. Clearly Ace and Dreads' girl talk was too much to handle and thus, they decided to head to bed. Before going up the stairs, Spot stopped at my side. "Next time Bruin, just save everyone da trouble an come tell me youse sneakin out."

Yeah, like that was going to work. But then something occurred to me. "Well actually..." I followed Spot up the stairs where he stopped at the boys door. He pulled off his cap and stuffed it in his back pocket, and then turned to face me with his arms crossed; waiting. "...tomorrow night is the big party...and-"

"And youse think I'm gonna let youse go?" He raised his eyebrows incredulously. I bit my lip instead of responding. "I'm amazed youse even botherin ta ask."

I shoved my hands in my pocket and shuffled my feet in disappointment. "So you're going to make us stay."

Spot scoffed, "I ain't stupid enough ta leave youse two alone only so youse can sneak out and get yoahseves killed on da way." He stopped for a minute to think then lowered his hands to his sides and sighed. "No, youse goin. But only on da condition dat youse keep outta trouble. Though I don't know what good dat'll do." He mumbled under his breath.

I gave Spot a huge smile and stepped forward to gave him a small hug as well; both actions catching him off guard. "Thanks. And I promise you won't regret it. I'll be super good!" I turned and went across the hall to the girls room so I could get some sleep as well.

Behind me I could hear Spot grunt in doubt. "I ain't countin on dat."

Once in bed, I thought back on the day. It was a whirlwind of events and I felt I was still reeling from them. While Lefty was at the fore front, I couldn't help but let Christopher dominate my thoughts. It has been a long time since I had been on an actual date and I was starting to get nervous. I didn't know if Christopher was my 'type' per say, but I was definitely willing to give it a shot.

---------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, sending me notes, adding me/my stories to your favs!!!! You are wonderful!**


	19. The Party Part I

Chapter 19: The Party Part I

"Bruin." I groaned as someone softly shook my sleeping form. "Bruin common, get up. Clovah's awake."

My eyes snapped open to see Spot's anxious face and I immediately got out of bed to follow him across the hall. Entering Spot's room, I saw Clover lying in bed with a smile on her face. When she saw us enter the room her smile broadened.

"Remy!"

"Hey kid," I sat down on the bed and ruffled her hair a bit, making sure I didn't hit any cuts or bruises. "How you feeling?"

"Good," She seemed to be almost back to her bubbly self. She tried to sit up but I softly put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Yeah, well take it easy till da doctah gets heah." Spot stood over her with a stern fatherly look that made me smile. "How does she look?" He asked.

I shrugged and leaned forward to examine her a little. "Well, to be honest she looks about the same as yesterday. But the fact that she's awake is great. Is the doctor on his way?"

Spot nodded and as if on cue, Dr Wright entered the room. After what seemed to be hours of check up, he finally turned to us.

"How is she Doc?" asked Spot.

"She made quite a recovery from yesterday but she still has a broken rib which means she should stay in bed for a couple of days."

He gave us a few orders and after thanking him and promising future payment, he left us alone with Clover.

"Well kid, looks like youse gunna be okay-"

"Spot youse should heah what I got from Jimmy!"

"Clovah-"

"Switch is turtledovin. I hoid him say it."

Spot and I exchanged a rueful glance. "Uh...Clover…." I had no idea how to break it to the kid that all her hard work had gone to waste, but Spot cut me off.

"Good work kid." He gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Suah. Just check wit me next time. Now get some rest. Ise gotta talk ta Bruin in da hallway but I'll be back."

Clover gave a big grin and nodded while we stepped outside.

Once the door was closed behind us I smiled at Spot. "That was sweet of you."

He cringed, "Yeah, yeah, it was a moment a' weakness. It won't happen again."

I chuckled at his ego but decided not to dwell. "What are we going to do with her tonight? We can't leave her alone."

We stood in silence, trying to come up with an easy solution. Everyone else was still sleeping so it was exceptionally quiet but it wouldn't be long before they got up.

Spot removed his hat, shoved it in his back pocket and sighed.

I watched him do this and realized something for the first time that morning. "You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks Bruin."

"Well you do." I leaned my shoulder against the wall and scrutinized him further. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and instead, probably spent his nights pacing the floor of his room. Of course, now that I had caught up with what was going on, I didn't blame him.

Spot turned towards me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Stop lookin at me like dat."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Bruin-"

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked again.

"Six yeahs ago," he smirked at my confused look, "da night befoah youse came."

I rolled my eyes. "Har har. Seriously."

He stepped away from the wall as the door to the boys room opened, "Do me a favah an don't bothah yoahself wit my sleepin schedule."

It was Zig who quietly stepped out into the hallway and stopped short upon seeing the two of us there.

"Hey Zig, what youse doin tonight?" Spot asked.

"Goin ta dah party. Why?"

"I need someone ta stay heah wit Clovah." He said rather disdainfully.

"Oh," Zig's mouth twisted a bit. It was obvious that he didn't want to stay behind any more than we did but being the loyal bird he was, he wouldn't say no.

I quickly jumped in, "Spot I'll stay behind. It makes more sense anyway."

Zig shook his head, "No, Remy. I'll stay."

"Why don't we do shifts? That way no one misses the whole party."

We both looked to Spot who shrugged. "Do what ya want. I don't care." He turned around and walked back into his room to get ready for the day.

"Thanks, Remy."

I smiled at Zig. "You shouldn't have to work all the time. Besides, it will be a good excuse for me to leave early."

The plan was for me to go to the party for about 2 hours and then come back to watch Clover. I didn't mind doing this at all. Usually after the first couple of hours the majority of people are drunk, have run off with their date, or are playing poker. Either way, the conversations lack and quite honestly, I get bored.

--

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The atmosphere was full of excitement and it had a significant effect on my selling because I was in such a great mood. Sure we have a lot of party's but this one would be huge and newsies from all the different boroughs would be coming, so it was bound to be fun.

Later that evening, just after dinner, I joined the girls in our room to get ready for the night. Normally, I don't get all dressed up for these things. I thought it was pointless since I didn't have a date but seeing as that has changed, I found myself almost glued to the mirror trying to fix myself up.

Ace had convinced me to leave my hair down and had even given me a ribbon to pull some of the stubborn ones back out of my face. I wore a simple blue dress that someone else had thrown out and I had found. It was torn but Medda had gladly fixed it up for me and now looked as if it had never been worn. It wasn't much of a dress; it was simple and most girls would wear it on a regular occasion but I never wore a dress, so anything was an upgrade for me.

By the time we had all finished, it was time to go. I went across the hall to say goodbye to Clover while the girls headed downstairs. The room was quiet as she sat in bed looking across the room to the window. At the sound of the door closing, she looked up and smiled.

"How do I look?" I asked and spun around for her.

"Oh, Remy! You look so pretty!"

I smiled and went to sit on the bed. "Thanks."

"I wish I could go and see all dah goils dressed up. Race said he would dance wit me at dah next party too." She sighed in disappointment and played with the frayed edge of the blanket absentmindedly.

Patting her leg I gave her a comforting smile. "You're a trouper, Clove. How about I come back early and tell you all about it; down to the very last detail."

Her frown immediately turned into a grin and she nodded. The door opened again and Spot stepped in. I stood up from the bed as he walked over to Clover.

"We'se leavin kid but Zig'll be up in a second ta keep youse company."

"Okay," she gave him another one of her smiles then nodded towards me. "Doesn't Remy look pretty?"

Spot's eyes landed on me for the first time since he came in the room and I felt myself blush a little. I like to think that at first, there was a hint of awe in his expression, but whatever it was, it quickly turned into a genuine smile.

"Gorgeous." He winked at me before turning back to Clover and I noticed the warmth in my cheeks increase. "I told Zig ta play cards wit youse so be sure ta beat him."

"I will!" Spot ruffled her hair and stood up.

"Ready, Bruin?" I nodded. We said our goodbyes to Clover and headed downstairs to the noisy room below.

Spot, like most of the boys, looked his usual self with the exception of a clean shirt and combed through hair. If you ask me, the boys have it too good.

After everyone was collected, we left the lodging house and began our way to Manhattan. The party had already started but Spot likes to arrive 'fashionably late' so he can make an entrance. There was nothing he liked better than having all eyes on him.

As I listened to Ace ramble on about Boomer, I couldn't help but be nervous as we got closer to Medda's. It's been a long time since I've been on a date and I hardly know Christopher. It wasn't that I was worried about him liking me; no, I was worried more about my friends liking him.

Then something occurred to me as Medda's came into view; Skittery. I hadn't talked to him since our fight last week and the last thing I wanted to worry about tonight was Skitts, so I decided that the first thing I would do is find him and generate some kind of understanding. I just hoped that Ebony wasn't around.

Spot was the first one to step in and was welcomed by a tumult of cheers. Medda's was full of newsies and it seemed as if every one of them looked up as Brooklyn proudly entered the room, me among them.

Scanning the room, I finally found the person I was looking for sitting alone at a table near the back of the room. I wove through the crowd and the many tables, saying hello to various people on the way, before taking a seat across from a glum looking Skittery. He was resting his chin on one hand while lamely spinning a coin with the other so he didn't see me come up.

"What's got you down?"

He looked up, startled then blinked as if not believing I was sitting there talking to him. "Remy...what...what are you doin here?" He stuttered rather awkwardly.

"Well," I looked around the room then back at him and smirked. "I heard there was a party tonight..."

He shook his head, completely ignoring my sarcasm. "No, I mean sitting here with me after I was such a jerk."

The last thing I expected to hear so quickly was that. I raised my eyebrows at his forwardness and opened my mouth to agree, but he cut me off.

"Youse wearin a dress." Skittery looked at me incredulously as if seeing me for the first time. "I don't think I'se evah seen youse wearin a dress."

"I've worn a dress before." I answered defiantly.

"When?"

No specific time came to mind so I just shrugged and together, we sat in an awkward silence which was thankfully, interrupted.

"Heya gorgeous, I see youse found our love sick puppy." Racetrack took a seat next to me and put his feet up. His one hand holding a drink while the other, as usual, held his cigar. I greeted him with a warm smile but Skittery sat straight up as if offended.

"I ain't love sick! I just hate these parties." He finished feebly.

Racetrack and I both laughed openly to this because it was a blatant lie. "Skitts, youse upset cause youse got rejected by that flouncing minx, Ebony."

I raised my eyebrows and turned questioningly to Skittery. "You asked Ebony out to the party?"

Skittery didn't respond but went back to playing with the coin so Racetrack answered for him.

"Course he did and he's been poutin since. Disperato ragazzo…" He muttered under his breath as he took a drink.

Though proudly Italian, Racetrack only spoke his native language when he didn't want you to know what he was saying...which meant he was probably insulting him. I gave a small chuckle under my breath but quickly composed myself when I looked at Skittery again.

"I'm sorry Skitts." I said genuinely, though I felt it was better this way. Maybe we could both dislike her together. "Did she give you a reason why?"

"Said she was comin wit someone else."

"Who?"

He shrugged and I decided to drop the sensitive subject. Looking around the room instead, I saw the table in the middle of the room that was by far the largest and the most crowded. This table was reserved for some of the leaders and a selected few where they would play poker and discuss 'business' for the night.

"How come you aren't playin with the big boys Race?" I asked smirking.

"Ah, I got all night ta take deir money. And don't think Ise forgot dat you owe me money too Ms. Remsen." He gestured at me threateningly with his cigar in a way that told me he was only half serious. However, I still laughed.

"You'll get your money Mr. Higgins. Just you hold your cigar." I stood up with my head held high and straightened my dress. "Comon, Skitts. Let's go make the rounds."

There was a slight hesitation as he got up from his chair but he assented. The fight with Skittery had been one of our worst but I decided there was nothing more that needed to be said on the subject and that we should simply let it go. Besides, I needed as many allies as I could get tonight.

-------------------------------

**Originally, this was much longer but I wanted to break it up. Not much happens in this chapter but the next one has more.**

**And hit that review button! They help me stay motivated! Thanks!!**


	20. The Party Part II

**This would have been up earlier but I thought I had already posted it. Ha...sorry.**

**Here's the second half of the party!**

**------------------------------------**

Chapter 20: The Party Part II

Skittery and I spent a while walking around to the different tables, saying hello to the newsies from all the boroughs. Being with Skittery as a friend again was nice and it seemed to cheer him up a bit but I kept looking to the door, waiting for someone to come through.

Finally, about half an hour into the party, Christopher stepped into Medda's. I jumped up from the table I was sitting at and wove through the crowd to him.

"You made it!" I smiled up at him, relieved that he had in fact decided to still show up.

"Of course." He returned my smile and looked down at my dress, "You look wonderful!"

I smiled, not knowing how else to respond to the compliment.

"I thought you didn't wear dresses?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

For some reason, I didn't find his smirk as endearing as…well, as other's. I shrugged, "It's a special occasion."

He looked around at the many people in the room and leaned down so I could hear him over the noise. "This is quite the party."

"The social event of the year! Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends." I grabbed his arm and lead him back through the crowd toward my table where Skittery, Racetrack, Deuce, Hawk, and Melanie (Hawk's date) sat.

Everyone was polite enough to nod as I introduced them, but when I got to Skittery, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "How'd youse meet Remy?"

Christopher faltered slightly at Skittery's inquisitive stare. "I happened upon her selling spot one day-"

"You happened?" Skittery looked slightly disgusted at his language but moved on. "How long have you known each other?"

This time, Christopher was more confident. "Almost a week-"

"A week?!" Skittery turned to me in surprise. "And you brought him here? What does Spot-?"

"Skitts! Enough with the third degree!" I slapped him on the back of the head and looked apologetically to Christopher. "I'm sorry. But you'll soon find that since my brother left me many years ago and I joined the newsies, I inherited about 50 more."

He smiled in an understanding sort of way.

"I don't care who you date." Hawk spoke up impassively.

"Well that's a good thing because I've never followed your poor advice and I certainly don't plan on starting now."

The table fell into easy conversation and Christopher seemed to do well enough. It was some time later when we were interrupted by Spot.

"Hey, Race, wese gettin a bit restless ovah dere. Da boys an I are startin ta wondah if youse lost da noive ta join da game."

He smirked as Racetrack retorted, "Ise just letten you boys sit for a bit; like a good stew. The longer I wait, da bettah it'll be when Ise beat ya."

Spot clapped Race on the back as he stood up from his chair, and then let his eyes slide over to the new face sitting next to me. I watched his eyes harden and I prepared myself for a much worse version of Skittery's interrogation but, surprisingly, nothing came.

"Spot you remember Christopher...he's…my date." The last words seemed to catch in my throat but they came out clearly for everyone to hear. Christopher stood up and held out his hand as I continued. "You met earlier in Gideon's."

Spot didn't spit in his hand but shook and gave a half smile. "Right, I remember. Nice ta see ya again Chris. Hope you have fun tanight and take care of Remy dere." He pointed down at me like a father giving out directions for his daughter. "She's one of my best newsies."

Then, without one glance at me, he turned and followed Race back to the main table. The rest of the table fell back into easy conversation, unaware that I was sitting there with my mouth practically hanging open from shock.

The calm and friendly reaction to Christopher was extremely uncharacteristic of Spot. At the least he would give the guy a cool stare or casually pull out his cane to make a point that he would be there if the guy screwed up. Don't get me wrong, that always drove me insane, but it was kind of nice. And what was with the comment about me being his best newsy? What happened to friend? Suddenly he doesn't care about who I spend my time with? For all he knew, Christopher was some jerk off the street and Spot just goes shaking his hand and says, 'have a good time!'

I was still staring at Spot's retreating back when Christopher lightly grabbed my elbow. "Do you want to dance?"

The discussion on Hawk's failed attempt to land the mayor's daughter ceased as Christopher's question seemed more entertaining to them.

"Uh..." I looked around the room to find that no one else was dancing. In fact, it was a rarity for anyone to ever really dance at these things.

Honestly, I quite liked dancing and at any other time I would have gladly made my way to the floor; but this was different. It was the looks on Deuce's and Hawk's face that kept me glued to my chair. For the first time, I felt self-conscious about being with Christopher and suddenly I wanted to be at a table far from any other Brooklyners.

"...I'm not much of a dancer." I finished lamely.

"Nonsense, Remy," Hawk had a smirk on his face now. "You should definitely start da dancin."

"No-"

"She's one of Brooklyn's finest dancers ya know." This time Deuce spoke. "Top notch."

"Actually she's not as great as she thinks she is." Skittery smiled. "But I'm sure she would love for you to teach her a bit."

All three of the boys laughed at my expense so I took this opportunity to address Melody. "Why don't you and Hawk join us?"

Hawk sobered up with a jolt and shook his head. "I ain't making a fool of myself."

"Well that can be argued. Most of the time-" I stopped mid sentence as the three boys looked over my shoulder. The color seemed to have drained from Skittery's face.

Curious as to what had grabbed their attention, I turned around in my seat and felt my stomach drop at what I saw. There was Spot, kissing the hand of none other than Ebony and leading her back to his table, arm and arm the entire way.

"What da hell is he doin wit her?" Deuce asked angrily. The news about Ebony threatening me during the fight had spread quickly through Brooklyn and it was not taken lightly by anyone, so she was considered to be a traitor.

The seat where Skittery was sitting was suddenly vacant and he was nowhere to be seen. I looked back over at the table and saw that we were not the only ones surprised by this sudden turn of events. While Jack greeted Ebony as if nothing was happening, Flash and Dreads looked positively dumbstruck.

I tore my eyes away from the table only to meet Hawk's. I tried to cover up the hurt that was evidently building up inside me, but I was sure he saw it.

"Christopher will you excuse me for a moment?" I quickly got up from the table before he could really answer.

"Remy..." Hawk called after me but I ignored it. I needed to get out and fast. The first escape I saw was the bathroom so I side stepped a few newsies and pushed my way through the door. Once inside, I leaned against the wall and exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

It was hard to discern what I was actually feeling at that particular moment; angry, sad, betrayed. It all hit me at once and there was no way to tell which was stronger. Not to mention the uncertainty that came with my own reaction. Why did I care if Spot came with Ebony? But at the same time, I didn't care why; I just knew I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Can you believe that girl is wit Spot?"

"I know. What a waste of a night." A group of girls stood just outside the door and their voices traveled into the bathroom where I stood quietly listening.

"I heard they've been secretly together for the past week. Since before the fight." I tensed at this new information and decided that I was definitely more angry.

"What a sleaze." The group of girls giggled as the latter continued. "Comon, let's go find ourselves some other boys."

The girls walked away and left me bitterly looking in the mirror above the sink. Then, remembering Christopher, I straightened my dress again, fixed my hair, and strode back out to the main room.

The next hour was spent introducing Christopher to a bunch of friends but mostly just sitting at a table with Ace and Boomer, chatting. I tried my best to be my normal self but I kept catching myself glancing over to the main table where Spot and Ebony were and the anger seemed to grow each time I did.

Eventually, I decided it was time to go home and Christopher gladly walked me back. I realized as we stepped up to the vacant lodging house that I had been a crummy date and I would be lucky if Christopher ever wanted to spend any time with me again.

"You didn't seem to enjoy yourself tonight." He said plainly. He didn't look at me and I knew it was because he thought it was his fault.

I sighed, "I didn't but it wasn't your fault."

"Was it because of that girl Spot was with? Hawk told me she isn't very popular in Brooklyn."

"Partly..." I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to be 100 percent honest at this point. "Look, maybe we can do this again but with a much smaller setting?"

Christopher smiled. "I would like that."

Nodding, I smiled as well. "Then come visit me any time while I'm selling and we can set something up."

He agreed and after kissing me lightly on the cheek, he said goodnight. I stepped inside the building and quietly closed the door behind me, relieved that he hadn't gone for anything more. Though, that just made me feel worse when I realized what a gentleman he had been.

Groaning to myself, I crept up the stairs and cracked Spot's door open. Clover was talking a mile a minute about the party and poor Zig was sitting with his chin resting on his fist, clearly bored.

"You two have fun?" I slid the door all the way open and Zig jumped right up from his chair. He only muttered something about her being unconscious again before he ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

I would have been perfectly content with going to sleep but Clover wanted details on the party and I wasn't about to deny her anything. After relaying every little thing about the party from the dresses worn to the music played, Clover drifted to sleep. I looked out the window and listened as people slowly returned from the party. It wasn't until much later that Spot finally came back and decided to check on Clover himself.

"Hey, Bruin, she asleep?"

I gave him a curt reply as I got up from the chair to leave the room. "Yes."

It didn't take a mastermind to see that I was angry and Spot picked up on it immediately. "What's up wit you?"

There was no way for me to answer that question without completely blowing up at him. I was too mad to even try to explain, I just wanted to go to bed. "Make sure she doesn't get out of bed." I nodded towards Clover as if he hadn't addressed me. "She needs all the rest she can get. Goodnight."

I swiftly left the room and crossed the hall. After changing and washing my face, I climbed into bed and did my best to fall asleep, but there was a nagging in the back of my mind which I had to put to rest. Sitting up, I looked across the room and found my fears were confirmed. The extra bed had an extra body sleeping in it.

--------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	21. Holding Ground

**I was going to change this chapter up a little...but found I couldn't. If you haven't read this yet, I think you'll like it! : )**

**----------------------------------**

Chapter 21: Holding Ground

I woke up the next morning with a severe headache and it didn't take long to remember why.

Ebony.

Sitting up and looking across the room, I saw her sitting on her bed, brushing out her long auburn hair.

In the next bed, Switch was sitting with her arms crossed, blatantly glaring at Ebony. "So you decided to try your hand at Brooklyn huh?"

Ebony kept her back turned but replied, "It can't be that much harder."

Switch scoffed loudly. "You don't stand a chance."

"You're doing just fine and so are the other girls."

"Oh don't go comparing yourself ta da othah goils. Dreads can throw a punch just as well as any a' da guys heah and Ace can shoot her sling shot wit her eyes closed and still hit a target. Remy is damn near impossible ta catch. She can fight too but you already knew that didn't ya Eb?"

Ebony shot a dark look over her shoulder. "And Clover?"

This seemed to touch a nerve with Switch as much as it did with me. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice a notch. "Clovah is as smart and sly as they come. She's a good kid and a damn good newsy so don't you dare touch her."

Ebony rolled her eyes and looked as if she was about to respond when she noticed me getting out of bed.

"Hey Remy," Switch mumbled rather irritably, though I knew it was not aimed towards me.

I nodded a 'good morning' then asked, "Where are the others?"

"Ace never came back last night but Dreads is in the bathroom."

As I left the room, completely ignoring Ebony, I heard Switch make another dark remark. Dreads was pulling her hair back when I walked in and said hello.

"They still goin at it?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "I remember when it used to be quiet in the mornin. Feels like such a long time ago."

"I guess now we know why Spot never wants more girl newsies."

We both smiled and Dreads studied me a moment. "Your takin dis pretty well, Remy."

"You didn't see me last night." I groaned and ran a hand over my face, "Poor Chris. I was a horrible date."

She cringed, "Didn't go well?"

I bent forward and threw some cold water on my face. "Nope."

Switch came in and leaned against the door jam and sighed. "I can't stay heah while she's heah."

Dreads nodded her head in agreement.

"But if I have ta, I might as well do everythin possible ta make her life hell too."

I stood up and dried my face with a towel. "Well, I've thought about it and decided she can't be any worse than any other girl that's come through here, so I'm not gonna let it get to me."

Switch scrunched up her face in disgust but didn't say anything.

-------------------------

My decision to stay neutral was challenged almost immediately when Dreads and I reached the distribution center. We stood in the back of the line and watched as Ebony, escorted by Spot, took Flash's place second in line.

"Oh, he's not going to take that well." Dreads said quietly.

Sure enough, Flash spoke up with the look of sheer hatred on his face. "What's dis, Conlon?"

Spot turned to his friend with a hint of warning in his eyes. "What?"

"Youse lettin goils cut in line now?"

"No," Spot spoke clearly so that everyone could hear. "Ise lettin my goil buy her papes wit me so we can sell tagethah."

"Is dat how we's doin things now? Well in dat case..." Flash turned around and looked through the line until his eyes landed on Dreads. "Hey, babe! Come stand in line wit me."

Everyone looked back towards Dreads who stepped out but didn't move towards the front. "Don't you bring me inta dis!" She shouted back at him.

"Comon Dreads, I'm second in command. If Spot's goil can do it, so can you."

This was entirely not true and everyone knew it; including Dreads. The poor girl hesitated between being shunned by her leader, her boyfriend, or her fellow newsies.

I stepped out of line too. "Sorry, Flash, but she's already keeping me company..." Dreads gave a sigh of relief, knowing the argument would be dropped. "...waaay back here at the end of the line...cause we just got here so we'll patiently wait for our turn...as we should."

The thankful look that Dreads was giving me turned into another cringe as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into line, out of sight from those up front. "Don't push it, Remy. Christ, he's already in a bad mood."

I waved my hand at her stood on my toes to see the front. "Oh, I'm not saying anything he hasn't heard before."

"Remy," Dreads placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down. "I like ta watch you bring Spot down a notch just as much as everyone else but let's not do it when it involves me and every othah newsy in Brooklyn."

We looked back over the heads of the line to the front. Spot and Ebony were walking down the platform with their newspapers; Ebony talking excitedly and Spot chuckling. "Nevah thought I'd ever see dat."

"Uhg, there are just so many things wrong with that." I said disgustingly.

"Yeah," Dreads smirked. "Da ugliest one bein' her face."

We both laughed silently as the line moved on and we were able to eventually buy our papers. Dreads and I decided to sell together for a change so we went to her selling spot on Hay St. The entire morning was spent discussing the dance and everything that Dreads had experienced at the head table after Ebony arrived.

"...they was talkin ta each othah like dey old friends. Even Cowboy looked surprised at how dey was actin." Dreads shuddered. "I'd take any 'a his brainless dames ovah dis one." Then, catching her mistake, looked apologetically at me, "Wit youse bein da exception, Remy."

I just rolled my eyes.

We both threw our papes in a nearby ally and headed to Gideon's for lunch. Looking around the restaurant, we found Ace sitting at a table by herself and took the seats next to her.

"You must have had a good night." I said with my eyebrows raised.

Ace blushed, put down the newspaper she was reading, and sighed. "Great."

"Well I'm glad one of us did."

Instead of looking at me, she looked to Dreads. "You didn't have a good time last night?"

Dreads shrugged. "It was alright. It's just...well," she leaned forward so no one could over hear. "I don't think Flash and I will last much longah."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. There isn't anything there anymore you know?" She sighed and gazed around the room. "I think he's bored of me."

This came as only a slight surprise to me. While the two of them spend a lot of time together, they seem to fight more then not and it was a rarity to see them actually act like a couple. Though, Flash is a private kind of guy and no doubt they were different when they were by themselves. On the other hand, I couldn't see them not together because that's how it has always been.

"What are you going to do?"

Dreads shrugged. "What can I do?"

The words of encouragement Ace spoke faded out as Spot and Ebony entered Gideon's with a livid Switch following.

Spot lead Ebony to a table then walked back to Switch who was speaking in a fierce whisper. She was obviously unhappy about something and Spot was making no effort to fix it as he said something that finalized the discussion and went back to the table. Switch glared after him then turned to me and threw up her hands angrily. She stomped across the room and threw herself into the chair across from me.

"I swear I'm gonna ring his neck one of these days. He's making me sell wit him and dat...dat..."

"Floozy?"

"Tramp?"

"Harlot?"

"All of the above." Switch finished with a resolved nod.

We laughed at ourselves and ordered lunch from the waiter.

"I need ta get outta heah." Switch said looking around the restaurant.

"That makes two of us," I said with a sigh.

Dreads and Ace exchanged a glance and started to laugh again.

"What are you two goin on about?" Switch asked slightly irritated.

Dreads gave us both a look that held half pity and half humor. "There's no way eithah of you are goin anywheah."

"Yeah, did you forget dat youse on ice?" Ace finished dramatically, mocking Spot's authoritative tone.

I laughed, "Oh please. He's way too distracted to even care if I take off. Switch on the other hand..."

"Hey I could get outta heah if I wanted." She said defiantly.

Dreads shook her head. "You don't stand a chance."

We ate lunch and discussed all the ways that we could make Ebony's life difficult here in Brooklyn but they were all farfetched and too difficult to do. Not to mention, we knew that Spot would skin our hides.

I was the first one to get up from the table after lunch and I decided that I would head back over to Manhattan. Even though I was just there last night, I realized that I probably wouldn't have even come back last night if it hadn't been for Clover.

"See you girls later."

The walk to Manhattan was long and unfortunately it allowed me to finally think things over. What I had overheard last night was beyond aggravating. It was one thing for Spot to date Ebony but it was a whole other thing to do it behind everyone's back; behind my back. And after I had gone out of my way to apologize to the...

"There isn't even a word for her!" I yelled to myself in anger. A couple passing me stared at me in alarm before quickly walking on.

"If youse talkin bout Ebony, you got dat right."

I whirled around and found a smirking Switch. "Switch-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't wanna heah it. Dreads and Ace already gave me an ear full." She caught up and fell into step with me. "I ain't gunna sit back in hell and watch while youse get ta be wit _my_ friends."

I put up my hands in defense. "Fine but don't blame me when Spot comes trudging to Manhatten with his sleeves rolled up and his vein popping out of his forehead."

Switch smirked at the image and shrugged it off. "Sounds like fun."

---------------------------------------------

We reached Manhattan and went to see if there were any papers left.

Switch stepped up first and smiled condescendingly at the old man behind the bars. "Hey Weezy! Got any papes left?"

"I got 20 left."

"I'll take 10." She threw her money on the counter and took the small stack from Oscar.

I took the last 10 and shouldered the papes. "I'm gonna go find Skitts. I'll see you later."

It didn't take long for me to sell my papes and the whole time I never spotted Skittery. I went to all his usual places but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, I ran into Racetrack on his way to the tracks.

"Remy!" Racetrack smiled in surprise. "What youse doin back heah so soon?"

"Looking for Skitts. You seen him?"

He shook his head and looked a little worried. "I haven't seen him since last night. Don't know where he is. You can join me at dah tracks if ya want. I could use yoah luck."

I scoffed and scratched the back of my neck while looking around the block in concern. "Race I can guarantee you I don't have any luck right now."

Then, suddenly, I clapped my hands together, making Racetrack jerk back. "I know where he is!" I ran off leaving Racetrack shaking his head in confusion.

--

St. Barnaby's School was a tall building on the other side of Manhattan so I ran all the way there. I knew he would be there; standing outside the gate watching the students gather after class before going home.

Sure enough, I was right. I walked up beside Skittery and followed his eyes to Alice who was standing with a group of excited girls.

"She's pretty."

Keeping his eyes on his sister, he ignored me. I was concerned he hadn't even noticed I was standing there when he finally spoke.

"That's what I'm worried about." He tore his eyes away from her and looked at me. "Some boy's goin ta see that and take advantage of her. All cause I won't be there ta watch out for her."

He stepped back from the gate and began walking away from the school with me following.

"Hey, I didn't have my brother and I turned out okay."

"No, you only had every newsboy from Brooklyn, Queens, and Manhattan." He retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, that's not always the case." I muttered darkly as the picture of Spot shaking Christopher's hand came into view.

Skittery looked at me in surprise but I shook my head at him not wanting to elaborate. We fell silent and sat on a bench beside a park to watch the people stroll by.

"Well, I think we can agree on one thing."

I looked at Skittery expectantly.

"Neither of us liked da way da party turned out last night."

The last thing I wanted to think about was the party. That only lead to Spot and Ebony and ended in frustration.

"Let's agree to forget about it and go get something to eat instead."

Skittery agreed, stood up and offered me his arm which made me smile. "That'll be easy wit you, Remy."

--

It was still light out as I walked back to the lodging house with Skittery; both of us in considerably better moods. Since we had both agreed to not talk about Spot or Ebony, we instead had a pleasant dinner discussion on what we would do after leaving the newsies; mostly unrealistic but entertaining.

"I'll be the mayor and you can be my brilliant wife." Skittery stated grandly.

I laughed. "I don't think you could make it in politics nor could I marry someone in politics. Besides, we wouldn't do each other any good."

He nodded. "You wouldn't ever let me dote on you."

"And you wouldn't ever let me have any adventures."

Coming to that agreement we fell silent and I was pretty sure that both of us were thinking of the two people we had tried so hard to forget that evening.

We finally reached the lodging house only to find Zig waiting impatiently and I knew what for.

Upon seeing me, Zig came to the door. "Spot ain't too happy wit you."

I rolled my eyes. "Shocker."

"He wants me to bring you back right away."

"What about Switch?" I noticed that she was still sitting at a table and laughing with some of the other boys.

Zig looked at Switch and shrugged. "He said she could stay. I'm just supposed to bring you back."

That was it. That was all I could stand for and I was not going to let this one pass. I turned on my heel, jut my jaw, and marched out of Manhattan without even saying goodbye to Skittery.

Zig kept at a safe distance behind me knowing I wasn't in the mood for chitchat. The walk went by in a blur as I let my anger fuel my energy. At that point, I could have walked across the entire state of New York.

The sun was setting by the time we got back to Brooklyn and I knew I would find Spot at the docks, so I took no detour in getting to the water. There were a few other newsies there but I didn't care; there was something I had to get off my chest once and for all.

"You've got some nerve, Conlon!" I yelled up to him with my hands on my hips.

He looked down at me from his post a moment, then jumped down next to me and waved his hand. This was a clear sign that he wanted everyone else gone and no one argued.

Ebony faltered but the look I gave her was the only push she needed to go off with the rest.

Dreads stopped before passing me and whispered in my ear. "Hold yoah ground Rem." She gave me an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the docks.

Spot slowly walked towards me as he spoke. "Bruin ya knew youse weren't supposed ta go ta 'Hattan-"

"You think that's all I'm angry about?" I couldn't believe the audacity. "You don't get it do you?"

"Youse mad at me?"

"Mad? No I ain't mad. I'm positively livid! I'm so beside myself wit angah that I...I can't think!" I was shaking my hands at him as if this would help him to understand just how angry I was.

I had a lot to say and I knew that if I faltered, there would be no way I could finish and I wanted to say it all. I had to push on.

"Let's start with why you made me come back and let Switch stay in Manhattan."

"She lives there! I'm not gonna keep her here if I don't have ta." Spot was calm as he watched me pace back and forth in front of him; my only outlet at the moment.

"But you felt it necessary that I stay heah?"

"I told ya, youse still-"

"On ice. I know." I threw up my hands and rolled my eyes. "Since when do you give a damn 'bout that? And don't tell me that you couldn't ease up cause of the boys. I won't buy it. They could care less!"

"Fine! If it'll make you happy, youse no longah on ice!"

"Happy?" I narrowed my eyes and pointed my finger at him. "We're just gettin started."

I stopped pacing and moved so my finger was actually poking his chest, narrowing my eyes. "What the hell are you doin wit Ebony?" I asked evenly.

He stepped back. Not recoiling, merely getting away from my jabbing finger. "Who I date ain't any a' yoah business."

"That's just it! It is! At least it used to be! Where do youse come off datin her behind my back foah a week?"

"Behind yoah back?!"

"Yes Spot. Behind my back."

"I didn't think it was yoah business ta know every step I took."

I took no heed to his words but instead kept going. "You knew it wasn't easy foah me ta go ta 'Hatten and apologize. You said it needed ta be done foah Brooklyn-"

"It did!"

"That's bull shit Spot and you know it." I gave a bitter laugh and turned away from him in frustration. "You just wanted ta get some and in the process, made a complete fool out of me!"

A picture entered my mind of Spot and Ebony holding hands over dinner, laughing about the fight and my apology. It was enough to make me ill.

"Bruin-"

"And don't get me started on how you acted at the party last night."

"What did I do last night? I hardly even saw ya!"

"Actually, you didn't say one word to me."

"You were wit yoah date!"

"Whom you hardly know at all! Would it have killed you ta sit down foah a couple a' minutes? I mean here I was tellin Chris bout how we's such good friends and you don't even look at me! 'Take care of Remy. She's one of my best newsies.' What the hell _was_ that?"

Spot stood there looking like he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"I'm yoah leadah-"

"You used ta confide in me! You used ta give a damn 'bout who I spent my time wit! You used ta let me do anything!" I took a deep breath and allowed myself to calm down a minute. Then, I continued much calmer. "You know what? I don't even care about being on ice or you dating Ebony or even bout Christopher. I do care that you used to be my friend, Spot. The problem is…I can't remember the last time you acted like it."

After I said this, I felt the flood of emotions trickle down to raw sadness. That was all I really wanted him to know. He let me down. I was naive enough to think that simply by saying this, he would realize his insensitivity and apologize.

"You say you don't care about Ebony but dat's what dis is all about!" He was no longer calm but riled up just as I was. It had been a long time since we'd had a fully fledged fight and it almost felt like we were making up for lost time.

"Ebony! Again wit Ebony! What about me?!"

"You," Spot took off his hat and put it in his back pocket so he could rake both hands through his hair. "Bruin, youse still hung up on dat stupid fight."

"That 'stupid' fight was just the beginning! She not only insulted me, she threatened me!"

"Let it go Bruin-"

"Youse goin ta take her word ovah mine?! I-I can't believe this." I turned away from Spot again and sighed in frustration, looking out over the water.

We were quiet again so all we could hear was the water lapping peacefully under the docks. A rarity at this time of day seeing as the water is usually occupied by most Brooklyn newsies in the heat of the afternoon.

Crossing my arms, I asked barely above a whisper, "Why her? Of all the girls in New York…" I didn't meet his eyes because I didn't want him to be able to read me like he always does.

"If youse got a problem wit Ebony den youse should leave foah a while. Take a break. Maybe go ta Queens and see Blue. Den youse could calm down and see some sense."

I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly feeling threatened by Ebony's presence in Brooklyn. "This is my home, Spot. Not hers. I ain't lettin this...little priss kick me out."

"So what? Youse gonna go cry ta yoah pretty boy Christopher instead? Youse think he'll understand? Youse a newsy, Bruin. He's just anothah hoity toity dat only wants ya foah one thing-"

It was then that I did something I thought I would never do.

I slapped him clear across the face. I don't know if it was because of his comment on Christopher or the entire argument that fueled me, but I couldn't stop myself.

My hand stung so I knew it hurt. But there was no way I was going to stay to see his reaction.

I turned on my heal, all the fight gone out of me, and started walking back to the lodging house.

"Rem wait..."

But I didn't. I ignored the fact that I heard some tinge of regret in his voice and went straight to the lodging house. He deserved it. I had to keep telling myself that. He deserved it.

The door to the girls room flew open as I walked through it. I held out my hand to Dreads who, seeing the raw look on my face, knew this meant I needed a smoke. She reached under her pillow and put a pack in my hand so I could proceed to crawl out the window.

For the first time in my life, I despised Spot Conlon.

-------------------------------------

**Okay, hope you liked it! From this chapter on, the story changes from my original version. If you liked the old one, great, but I hope you'll like the way I take this version even better!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Let me know what you think!!**


	22. The Slingshot

**Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to put this up but I've been in Africa for the past 3 months! I know it's stupid for me to take this long when all I'm really doing is re-reading and doing minor changes but I'm really trying to make it better. Also, I said that the story changed after the last chapter but I totally forgot this one, so yeah...after this one. : ) I hope to put it up soon.**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Slingshot

"You didn't..."

"I did."

"You _didn't_."

I sat outside of Gideon's with my face in my hands. I had just explained everything that had happened the night before to Dreads, who sat next to me on the bench, utterly speechless.

"I..." She started to speak but stopped in an attempt to find the right words. "...I can't believe it."

"I know," I murmured through my hands.

"Remy, dat's fantastic!" Dreads practically shouted as she thumped me on the shoulder. "It's about time youse told dat boy what was what."

I didn't move at this commending opinion, which caused Dreads to furrow her eyebrows.

"You ain't regrettin it are ya?" When I didn't respond, she groaned. "He's da one dat should be sorry, Remy, not you!"

"I know, I know," I said again. "But-"

"No buts! His ass got what it deserved."

"Ugh," I groaned. "How am I supposed to face him after that."

"Well, you may have been da first ta slap him, but you sure as hell won't be da last!" Dreads laughed and stood up from the bench. "Common. Let's get somthin ta eat and den we's can sell tagethah. Dat oughtta cheer you'se up a little."

"Can't," I stood up also and attempted to smile. "I'm having lunch with Chris. But I will sell with you."

Dreads gave me a knowing smile before entering the restaurant. "Oh right, _Christopher_." She batted her eyelashes. In dat case, I won't wait."

Rolling my eyes, I waved my hand at her and went to Lafayette.

--

The days after that seemed to roll on forever. Spot and Ebony grew closer together while Spot and I grew further apart. Neither of us made any move to reconcile and each time I thought about it, I saw the two of them sitting with their heads together in deep conversation and immediately changed my mind. It didn't take much to avoid him however, because he wasn't around the lodging house that often. It used to be his solitude; his place of solace, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

I found this to be annoying as well so I started to spend more and more time with Christopher in attempt to seem too busy to be at the lodging house too. The result? We never saw each other and rarely did anyone else. So I can imagine the surprise it must have been when I finally stayed in for an evening one Friday night, a whole week after the party.

I laid on my back on the old, tattered couch in the main room and looked up at the ceiling blankly. Using the cracks there, I thought I could make out the shape of a morphed chicken, but each time I blinked it would seem like something else. After about seventeen minutes of this I gave a long sigh at my pathetic life. I wasn't exactly bored...I just didn't have anything better to do.

CRACK!

"Ow!" I flew up from the couch clutching my right cheek where a marble nailed me after ricocheting off the wall.

"Remy? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ace ran to my side from the stairway. "I didn't see you there!"

"Ace, I thought you were good at that?!" I gestured at the slingshot hanging loosely in her hand.

"What? Oh, I didn't shoot that. I just told him to aim ovah he-"

"Why aren't you outside? And who shot that?" The pain in my cheek was only increasing as I stood up and looked back over the couch at my attacker, Magnet.

He had an all too innocent look on his face and quickly hid the slingshot he was holding behind his back. I glowered at him.

"Spot told me ta teach him how ta shoot." Ace watched me rub my face and looked concerned. "Really, Remy, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I ignored her question and instead pointed to Magnet. "Where'd you get that?"

He held it up, looked at it, and forced a nonchalant look on his face. "I found it."

"Oh really?" Moving across the floor quickly, I reached behind him and yanked it out of his hands. "You often keep things that you find in other people's drawers?"

"What-?"

"This is mine you little scab!"

Ace stepped forward and calmly took the slingshot from my hands. "It is?" She asked as she looked it over and turned it around in her own hands.

"Yes!" I grabbed it back and pointed to a tiny etching of 'MB' on the bottom. "See? That's me!"

"Oh..." Ace studied the initials for a moment then looked at me. "But ya nevah use it."

This was true. I was awful at shooting a slingshot so I never bothered to carry it around. There was only one time when I was actually successful and that was three years ago when I hit Flash square in the face after being an ass to Dreads. And to be honest, I was actually aiming for something else next to him, but it achieved the same thing.

"So what? It's still mine..." I turned to Magnet who shrunk a bit. "And you should've kept your grubby little hands off it!"

Magnet looked as if he wanted to run off but Ace moved in front of him with a glare on her own face. "Remy, _I_ told him to go get dat slingshot from upstairs. He wasn't riffling through our stuff! You don't need ta be biting his head off when he ain't da one dat backstabbed youse!"

The two of us stood frozen, staring; both shocked at what she had just said. Ace quickly recovered however, grabbed Magnet's arm and steered him outside before I could muster a reply. It was all over as quickly as it had begun.

I plopped back down on the couch and ran my hands over the etching on the old slingshot. It had been given to me by another newsy a year after I became Brooklyn and it quickly became a prized possession. If you looked hard enough, you could see another initial underneath mine: _SC_.

Feeling crummy, I took up my previous position on the couch and continued my pointless stare at the ceiling.

--

**Audience POV**

Spot and Flash walked into the lodging house much later that night and planted themselves down at a table across from the couch where they found Remy fast asleep. They both sat there staring at her for a while before Flash finally spoke.

"Dreads says she ain't been herself lately."

Spot only nodded as he watched her sleeping form. It had been a while since he could look at Remy and not receive a scathing glare in return, so he took advantage of the moment. He swept over her peaceful features before landing on the slingshot in her hand. A flood of memories came to him one after the other, each involving Remy.

--

**Flashback: 6 years ago**

"What do you mean I gotta have a slingshot?" The ten year old Remy eyed the object nervously.

"I mean youse gotta have a slingshot if youse Brooklyn. It's just how it is." Spot shrugged. "But we ain't nevah had goils befoah so maybe youse don't gotta have one."

Remy put her hands on her hips defensively. "I don't need ta be treated different just cause I ain't a boy."

"Yeah, ya do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, ya do."

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I-"

Spot busted up laughing as Remy blushed from frustration and embarrassment. She hardly knew this kid and here he was making fun of her already.

"You're stupid." She muttered under her breath.

He stopped laughing and retorted, "I ain't stupid. Ise smartah den youse and I can prove it."

"Oh yeah?" Remy crossed her arms challengingly.

"Yeah." He shot back as he stood up taller. "Someday, I'm gonna take ovah as da leadah and I'll be da King of Brooklyn."

She scoffed...

**1 year later**

Spot sat on the stairs to the lodging house with Boxer, the current leader, counting his earnings for the day when another newsy came running up.

"Hey, Boxah, didja heah what Remsen did?"

"Remy, BJ." Spot automatically corrected.

"Huh?"

"She hates Remsen. It's Remy."

The boy shrugged. "Whatevah." He went on more excited. "So apparently she was sellin on Layfayette, ya know, Crooks old spot. Anyway, since he left, Remy decided she was gonna take da spot but so did Boone. Remy told him she was there foist so it was hers an' he told her she could take her prissy ass back ta 3rd. She didn't take dis too well an' hit him square in da jaw, sendin him ta da ground. He obviously didn't expect her ta do dat and den she kicked him right between da legs and spit on him foah good measure."

Boxer raised his eyebrows. "Remy did this? Our quiet, little Remy?"

Spot scoffed, "She's far from quiet." He had to admit, he was impressed though.

Later on that evening, Spot found Remy sitting on the docks.

"Heah." He held out his slingshot to Remy, who furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're giving me your slingshot?"

"It's only my old one." He tossed it down on her lap. "I don't need it. It don't mean anythin or nothin." And he walked away, but not before he heard a muttered thanks.

**2 years later**

"Bruin, youse awful at dis."

"It's not my fault! I've had a horrible teacher..." Remy grumbled under her breath and dropped her slingshot to her side, sighing. "I hate this."

"Well, maybe if youse actually listened ta me, ya wouldn't. Now try it again and dis time…_aim_." He put a marble in his and positioned it to shoot over the docks. "Like dis." He let go and the marble flew over heads and nailed a bottle about 30 feet away.

"Like I said, a horrible teacher," Remy rolled her eyes and moved to the spot where he had just been standing. She pulled back and did her best to aim at the bottle next to the shattered one. "Stupid bottle..."

She released the marble and watched as it fell short by a good 5 feet and landed in the water instead. She looked at the water where the marble had disappeared and gave a defeated sigh.

Spot took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time that afternoon. "Yoah hopeless. I was right when I said goils shouldn't have slingshots." Knowing his statement would irk her, he smirked.

"Ya well, there are other ways ta use these things," Remy came forward and hit him hard in the stomach with her slingshot and smiled artlessly as he clutched his injury. "How was my aim that time, Conlon?"

**1 year later**

Spot stood on the docks with Flash and a tall girl from the Bronx standing between them; her and Spot getting chummy.

"So you're the second in command?" The girl asked Spot in a flinty voice.

"Yeah, but as soon as I become leadah, Flash heah is gonna be my second." Spot smiled at his friend.

"You will?" She giggled. "Then I should introduce you to my friend. She's gorgeous and then we can all four go out together and celebrate!"

Flash shook his head. "Nah, I don't do couple stuff."

Dreads walked up the dock suddenly and cleared her throat for the three others to hear. "I think youse left somethin out, Flash."

Completely bothered by the fact that his girlfriend had chosen that time to walk up, Flash drawled, "Right, I don't intend ta be tied up when Ise move up."

Dreads clenched her fists. "I meant da fact dat youse already wit me, ya ass!"

The girl gave a shrill laugh and grabbed Spot around the middle for support. Before Dreads had the chance to act on the girl however, a marble came flying out of nowhere and hit Flash between the eyes. Everyone looked down the dock towards the direction where the marble came from but there was no one there.

This caused the girl to leave and Spot wasn't about to stick around to listen to Dreads and Flash fight, so he left too. He was intercepted at the end of the docks by Remy who was holding her slingshot and giving him a proud sort of look.

Spot raised his eyebrows. "You shot dat?" He was more impressed than angry.

She looked down at her slingshot and shrugged. "Well, I guess when provoked, I'm not too bad."

"But, how could you even hear what he said?" Spot asked suspiciously.

Remy shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"You weren't even aimin foah Flash were youse?" He crossed his arms humorously.

To his surprise, Remy smirked. "I guess you'll never know." And with that, she winked and walked back to the lodging house.

**End Flashback**

--

It was the first and last time he ever saw Remy use her slingshot properly. It was also the first time he had ever looked at her as someone other than just a friend, but it certainly wasn't the last time.

He shook his head in an attempt to focus on the issue at hand and turned back to Flash.

"Yeah she ain't too happy wit me right now."

"Can't say I blame her. Are youse gonna tell her what's goin on?"

Spot vigorously shook his head. "Too dangerous and we can't chance it gettin around. Apart from Ebony and I, only you and Zig know and I wanna keep it dat way. Besides, in a couple a days it'll all be ovah." He looked back at Remy and ran a hand over his face. "At least I hope so."

They fell back into silence so only the sound of the clock ticking could be heard. Spot and Flash didn't exactly like to 'share' stuff with each other (they were Brooklyn after all) but there were times, like tonight, where they were honest with the other.

"What if Jimmy don't fall foah it?" Flash asked slowly. He had been holding onto this question for a couple of days now and was worried about Spot's reaction. He always took hesitation as an insult towards his ability to run Brooklyn but tonight he seemed to be in the right mood.

Spot looked to his friend and shrugged. "I don't see why he wouldn't. Ebony and I are tryin ta separate ourselves from everyone as much as possible and it sure ain't takin any actin from Bruin." He nodded darkly over to the girl on the couch. "I'll be lucky if she evah talks ta me again."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing she's been hangin wit dat boy. What's his name?" Flash tapped his fingers on the table in thought. "It starts with a 'J' I know that. Jeremy...Jake...Jerome...Ji-"

Spot actually smiled and punched Flash in the arm. "Christopher, you idiot."

They sat there punching each other back and forth as if kids again, until Spot finally stood up. He walked over to the couch, bent down over Remy and pushed some hair out of her face. "He bettah watch out foah her or I'll be sure ta strangle him wit my own hands."

Flash watched him pick Remy up from the couch and start up the stairs where he assumed Spot would put her into bed. It made him wonder how much longer Spot could keep up this charade.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review! It's really easy to do, I promise. : )**


End file.
